Kyo Kara You are our Lord!
by drink'milk
Summary: What will happen to our favorite rebel when she wakes up in a brand new strange world? Just click and find out!
1. Chapter 1 : Summer, Beach and Her

Hey guys! It's my second attempt, but not a songfic (obviously). May you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime (sometimes I do wish I am...) but Sunrise is!!!**

* * *

**Kyo Kara… You Are Our Lord!!**

**CHAPTER 1****- summer, beach and her…**

Its summer break, 4 years after the carnival, everything seemed secure, normal, and the most important is, no more fighting, killing. Nothing better than the normal life…

Mai put down her speakerphone, and gives a loud sigh. _They will never listen.._

In front of her…a wide beautiful sea, people all over the places. Swimming, playing all around.

She's sick for keep on reminding the civilians who come here, spending their summer break having fun. _Please don't swim more than limited area.. It's dangerous… Blah-blah-blah.._ Again, she sighed heavily, as she leaned her back on the life-guard post.

"Oi! You've been sitting on that place since the beginning of the day, doing nothing and you still dare to give a loud sigh?" Mai snapped, she looks down at the person below her. That person's face was covered with the boxes, full in that person's arms. As the head was covered with a blue baseball cap, that person raised her head up. Mai just gives a smirk on her face.

"You know I couldn't leave my position, Natsuki. I must stay on guard. You seemed very busy?" looking at the girl, who is now wet, with sweat on her forehead.

"Yeah! Busy! Picking up your pet's food stuff. All of these are hers. I just couldn't get it! Why don't we just buy it?" Natsuki twitching her brows, as she's trying to look up at Mai. But the sunlight was so bright, disallowed her to look further.

"Do you want to hear her keep on tugging your shirt, begging on your feet for food? It's better to keep ready… for anything possible!" Natsuki's head could imagine when Mikoto start to tug her shirt with her not-so-puppy-like face on her. _Asking for food_. And she also could imagine she's kicking Mikoto's ass for doing it and bothering her. She sighed in defeat.

"Oi! It's almost lunch time. Back at the guest house, will you?" Natsuki start to walk leaving Mai, still on her post.

"Ok! See you then!"

Along her way to the guest house, Natsuki keep on mumbling to herself. _Damn! I've should believe my instinct! I should never agree at the first place. I should have been staying home, watching TV, playing my new games!_ Natsuki's frown was more visible than ever, just like she's been holding up her anger.

"_Come on, Natsuki-chan! It's been along time since we haven't been on that beach before. The last time I've been there about 4 years ago, when I caught you with Takeda-sempai.."_

"_Alright! Alright! Just shut up! You've been annoying me since the morning! I'll go! And so, will you just shut up?!" _She sighed…

_Now I'm stuck here, the last place I wanted to put my feet on…_ Natsuki just keep on walking…until…

BUMP!

_Oh no! _She lost control of her arms that now holding the heavy boxes. She ended up, leaning forward as she's trying to gain balance…and…

"Ouch!" the other person scowled, as Natsuki fell herself on that person, and now they lying on the sand.

"It hurts!" Natsuki rubbed her head, as she quickly apologizing to the other person. "Sorry! I didn't saw you…"

"Natsuki?" Natsuki's eyes widen as she heard the voice. _I knew that voice! Is it…_ She look down…at the person she's been bumped onto. The crimson eyes gazed on her, in complete shock. Her brunette hairs seemed in complete mess, as now they are lying on the sand. Natsuki could see the person beneath her started to smile, and slowly she could felt some kind of heat, filling up her face. The feeling that seem lost since the last spring._ I know that smile! It's her!_

"Shi-Shizuru! Wh-what are you doing here?" she tried to gain herself a strength to get up and get away from the girl beneath her. But she lost all her energy in a single touch of the other girl arms, which are now, climbing her back.

"Never thought to meet you in this kind of situation…" Shizuru gazed deeply into Natsuki's icy-green eyes, as the other girl trying to put her sight away, and obviously she failed. She couldn't help it, but rather stare back at those alluring maple eyes.

"Shizuru…Not here!" trying to get up, but stuck by Shizuru's strong embrace, and she, grinning with a teasing smile…_as always._

"Why not?" trying to push herself closer to Natsuki. Natsuki just sighed.

"There are people everywhere…"

"They're not…" Natsuki turned her face and look around her. And it's true. There's nobody here. One nearest is almost 100 meters away.

"Come on, Shizuru…" as she's trying to get up again, but yet, failed!

"I'm already on…" Shizuru whispered with her sensual voice, which always turned Natsuki in defeat. So close, as Natsuki could felt the other girl breath on her face. In the end, Natsuki sighed._ She still and always knew how to get over me!_

"Alright! What do you want?" but still, she couldn't look at those crimson eyes that brought a shiver into her spine.

"I want you…" followed by her giggles. Natsuki's heart started to beating and thumping like crazy. But she makes no response on the statement, but rather turned her face away, since she knew that her face always betrayed her.

"Just I've said earlier…not now!"

"Ara…Natsuki are so cold to me… I wonder what I did wrong this time?" making a puppy-look eyes, with a grin on her face. Natsuki turned, to face the other girl, but they ended up locking lips, as Shizuru as quick as she could, stole a light kiss from Natsuki, and quickly she released her embrace.

Natsuki's face was priceless…

"Wha-what is that supposed to mean?" still not move away from Shizuru. The other girl just smiled.

"It's a greeting, since I left for 3 month in a row…" she's trying to get herself on feet. Natsuki seemed stunned; she didn't know how to describe how she felt just now. It just seems like a shock, since she hasn't seen Shizuru for quite a long period. _Missed her? Or what? Damn! Just what am I thinking? She's in front of you right now!_

Shizuru stands up, started to rubbed away sands on her shirt and her pants. Natsuki hold herself, trying to ignore the other girl, as she could felt that Shizuru never get her eyes off her. She bends down, and started to pick up all the boxes that fell just now.

"You seemed quite busy…" asked Shizuru, as she also bend down, helping Natsuki. The other girl just smiled, and slowly she started to walk towards the guest house, followed by Shizuru, who is now on 2 steps behind her.

"Just helping Mai. She's doing part-time here. Beside, I'm having my summer break here. And now, Takumi asked me to help him, since Mikoto is useless as usual, and I had nothing to do…" still not looking at the older girl. Shizuru nodded her head, as she grins.

"Ara… Since when my Natsuki was so generous in helping other people?"

"Shut up!" she couldn't help it, but to blush, leaving Shizuru giggled with victory. To successfully teasing her.

* * *

Okay... Enough for the starter... Tell me what you guys think about this one?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Reunion

Okay! We meet again... Maybe some of you still have no idea what this story is all about... Well, just hang in there... We'll be going there just few more chapters (Oppss! Spoiler Alert!! Hahaha). May you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day!!

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**CHAPTER 2**** – The Reunion**

They arrived in the guest house, where there are about 3 people in it. Mikoto on her ramen, Takumi and Akira, sitting close to each other opposite to Mikoto.

"Okaeri, Natsuki-san!" Takumi smiled as he always does.

"Oi! Mikoto! You've already eat? What about the other stuff? You supposed to bring them here before you get your lunch! Mai warned me to keep on remind you that! I'm not going to get scolded by your mother-in-act!" Natsuki grumbled as she put down the boxes. Mikoto didn't answer, but yet she's just pointing up her finger at the 3 large boxes near the stairway.

Natsuki just stunned. _Surely she's fast!_

"You're slow! Beside, I've saw you with Shizuru on the beach-…" but her mouth was quickly cupped by Natsuki, leaving the others in shock. Shizuru steps in the guest house later on, with a few boxes in her arms. She just widens her eyes, when she saw Natsuki cupped Mikoto mouth.

"Just eat your ramen, or else I'm going to tell Mai not to cook for you!!" she whispered in threat. Mikoto quickly nodded her head, and she just eats her ramen quietly.

"Natsuki..? What are you…"

"Eh? Kaichou-sama! It's been a long time!" Shizuru was interrupted by sudden greet by Takumi. Shizuru smiled right away, as she saw Takumi and Akira came towards her, bowing so respectfully to her.

"Ara…There's no need to be that formal, Takumi-kun, Akira-san! Besides, I've left my position as Kaichou for such a long time. You can call me by name, since I've been doing that to you guys." She smiled, as gracious as always.

"Well, it seems hard to me since I've been used to it…" Takumi grinned, followed by Akira's nodded. Shizuru just chuckled to the statement.

"Well, what about Shizuru onee-san?"

"Errhh! That's gross!" Natsuki suddenly retorted. Shizuru's eyes widen with Natsuki sudden comment, as the other girl detect a death glare from Shizuru, she quickly covered her mouth, and she look away. Try not to look at those killing eyes. _Damn you, stupid mouth!_

But Takumi and Akira just laugh, looking at Natsuki who is now just like a child that's been scolded by her mum.

Natsuki could read the glare that Shizuru given to her…_I'll make you pay later on, Natsuki-chan! _She started to feel a shiver down to her spine.

"Eh? Kaichou-san?" they all looked at the door. Mai was standing there, holding up her sunglasses. Shizuru just smile, as she gives a nod to Mai.

"Gokinkyou, Mai-san!" she greeted, as Mai came closer to her.

"It's been a long time! How are you?"

"Well, as fine as always… Thank you!" she smiled, as if that smiled was her trademark.

_I'm not that well… She's going to kill me… _Natsuki mumbling to herself, as she trying not to imagine what is going to happen, when she will be left alone with Shizuru…

"Natsuki? Why you looked pale? Are you ok?" she snapped as she heard Mai calling for her. She looked at Mai, and then at Shizuru, who is now smiling, reacting like nothing happened just now.

"Ah…I'm ok! Ok! Just a little off… Try not to worry!" she stroked her navy hair. Avoiding eye contact with Shizuru.

"Anyway, Kaichou-san. What are you doing here? Are you here to see Natsuki?" Mai grinned as she glared at Natsuki, who is now looked snapped with the question.

"Oi! Mai…" her face heated up. Shizuru just chuckled.

"Well… It IS my main reason though, instead doing my thesis, and having my summer break here…"

"SHIZURU!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright then, since Kaichou-san here, why don't you joint us? We're about having our lunch later on!" Mai quickly clasps her hands together. Shizuru just smiles, and nodded graciously.

"Sure! Why not? I loved to! Especially if Natsuki is going to cook…"

"NO WAY!!!" Mikoto and Natsuki, together they shouted. Shizuru just giggled.

"Wow! That's for the first time they've agreed together!" Mai making an 'o' expression. Leaving Takumi and Akira just laughed.

"Why is that so? I really am looking forward to taste Natsuki's cook!" Shizuru grinned again; making Natsuki blushed more then ever.

"I'm sure that today no one will end up survived. I'm ABSOLUTELY sure we all will end up in the hospital later on!" Natsuki rubbed back of her neck. The others just laughed at her exclamations.

"I agree!!" Mikoto raised her hand. Natsuki gives her a death glare.

"Ah-ha! Since when you really dare to insult me face-to-face eh, Mikoto?" They looking at each other, just like the first time they met. Clenching their fist together, glared deadly. Anytime they will start…but it will never happen since Mai is there.

"Now! Both of you just stop it! Don't ever think to start! It really took me a half dead period to make you two get along together!" Mai scowled, as Natsuki and Mikoto loosen their fist, and face away from each other. The others just laughed, as Shizuru just shook her head in disbelieved. _It's already 4 years, but then she still didn't change her attitude!_

"Alright, everyone! Just get started. We're going to make lunch right? Mai-san and I are going to settle it down, while you guys finish all the chores that still undone!" Shizuru quickly interrupted. Mai nodded her head.

"That's right! If you guys don't finish, no lunch as the result!" she grinned, devilishly.

"Yeah! I've already brought them here; it's your turn to settle them, Mikoto! I'm going to get my rest!" Natsuki throw her back on the couch. But then, Shizuru slowly approached her at the back of the couch as she leaned forward, her lips on Natsuki's right ear.

"Oh no, you're not! You're helping them!" she whispered. Natsuki widen her eyes and make a quick turn, facing Shizuru.

"What?? No!!"

"Yes!" she smiled, as the other girl started to twitch her brows.

"Why is that so? I've already done my part!"

"Well then, do it for me! It's simple, isn't it? Besides I will 'pay' you later…" and the last words from Shizuru making Natsuki started to shiver. Seeing Natsuki sighed in defeat, Shizuru grinned.

"Alright! I'll help!" she stands up, and folds up her sleeves.

"Come on, Mikoto! Or I will leave you do these all by yourself!" she walked to the bunch of boxes at the stairway, as Mikoto followed her.

"You really know how to handle her eh, kaichou-san?" asked Mai, as she stand closer to Shizuru. To avoid Natsuki from hear it. Shizuru just smiled.

"Not much…" she chuckled. Mai just smiled.

* * *

Just love to make other people wait... Hehehe!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Cut

**CHAPTER 3**** – The cut**

They started to do all the chores, silently, as sometimes there will be Natsuki's voice calling for Mikoto, Akira and Takumi laughing in the living room. Mai and Shizuru already in the kitchen, as they also started to prepare the lunch. Shizuru sitting at the table, cutting the veggies, while Mai at the sink, washing the seafood.

Sometimes, Shizuru, who is now sitting at the table, facing the living room, she secretly looks at Natsuki at the living room, doing her job. And sometimes she just smiled along, as she saw Natsuki playing with the others, gripping Mikoto's neck under her arm. _I wish that those smiles will never fade away…_

"Thinking of something, kaichou-san?" she snapped, and at the same time she felt a slight pain on her finger, as she quickly look down, her finger was cut. It bleeds as slowly the bleeding get worst.

"Oh! It bleeds awfully!" she claimed, as she try to get to the sink, Mai already screamed as she saw lots of blood started to drips on the floor.

"Ahhh! Kaichou-san! It's a lot of blood!!" and all of sudden, there's a rush from the living room, as Natsuki's face appeared at the kitchen door, looking worried at them, followed by the others from living room.

"What? What happened?" and her eyes widen as she saw Shizuru at the sink, washing the bloods away.

"What the- what happened, Shizuru?" she rushed quickly to Shizuru, and looking curiously at her face, and then at her hand. She just widens her eyes, as she saw Shizuru's finger is bleeding badly. She took the hand.

"Ara…Natsuki, it's only a minor cut. Nothing really…"

"Don't bluff me! If it's only a minor cut, it wouldn't bleed this bad! Here, let me see!" Natsuki grips Shizuru's wrist as she brought the hand closer to her. She observes the cut, with her brows start to twitch. Shizuru almost to laugh, seeing Natsuki's face which is to her is really amusing…_and of course the face that caught me deep into her!_

"The cut is quite deep! Mikoto! Get me the aid kit at the upstairs!" Natsuki turned facing Mikoto at doorway. Mikoto nodded, and quickly she turned away, and just before she start to run to the upstairs,

"What is aid kit?" she, with her usual 'blank' face, looking at Natsuki, who is now seemed clinching her teeth, took a deep breath…

"It's a white box!! With some medicine and potions what the hell they called them!! Just go and get it!!" she groaning, leaving Shizuru giggled helplessly with Natsuki's reaction. But luckily, Akira stood up,

"Let me get it for you, Natsuki-san! Come on, Mikoto! We go get it together!" She pulled Mikoto's arm and they hastily walk upstairs. Looking at the sight of Mikoto and Akira disappears; Natsuki looked at Mai, who is now just grinned.

"You didn't teach her about that, Mai? God! I just don't believe you!" Natsuki rubbed her head, and started to pinch her forehead as if she has a headache. Shizuru just smiled as she looked at Mai, who is now rubbing her nose.

"Is not everything I need to tell her? She needs to learn by herself! Besides, since we've been staying together, you should put some effort to teach her better!" Mai crossed her arms across her chest as her brows started to twitch. Natsuki stroked her hair, spontaneously, and she looked at Shizuru, who silently giving her a soothing smile. _That's mean 'You need to control your temper, Natsuki' smile…_she thought. Natsuki took a deep breath, as she then slowly sighed in defeat. _It's for your sake, Shizuru. If you're not here…_

"Alright!! I know! I'm sorry for saying that! It's just – ah! Forget it!" Natsuki leaned her back on the seat. Mai widen her eyes in shock. _Never thought she will apologize! Such a weird thing to happen to her! _She turned to look at Shizuru, where that older girl just smiling,_ just like she never get muscles on her face get tired with it! _

"Ara! Ara! Things getting a little tense in here, ne? It supposed to be a nice holiday, and we should having fun now, instead having a little 'conversation'!" she grinned. Both the other girls just sighed.

"Takumi! Help me cut those veggies. And, Kaichou-san, you just get some rest, will you?" Mai smiled, as she started to walk to the sink. Shizuru just smiled and nodded her head. Later on, Akira came, with an aid kit box in her hand.

"Here, Natsuki-san!" Natsuki nodded her head and received the white box from Akira.

"Thanks, Akira! Come on, Shizuru. We do this outside!" Natsuki walked off the table, and move to the balcony, as Shizuru just followed her without any comment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Akira sends a bowl of warm water, she gets back into the kitchen with Mikoto, helping Mai with the lunch. Natsuki bandages the wound, silently. She just concentrating on bandaging the wound, leaving Shizuru quite amazed with her ability.

"Never thought you can do this kind of stuff! Honestly, I'm kind of surprised!" Natsuki just smiled, but her eyes didn't move away from Shizuru's wounded finger.

"It's a self-learning. I'm used to get wounded easily before. Slowly I started to know it." Natsuki just finish up bandaging, and cut the excess bandage cloth. She smiled in relief, as she lean her back on the wooden chair. She put away all the stuff she used into the aid kit box.

"What the hell we're you thinking? Cut yourself? It's just not you, Shizuru!" Natsuki twitching her brows, leaving the other girl observing her bandaged finger. Shizuru smiled widely.

"Just a little off…"

"Off about what?" still smiling, Shizuru's thought already expects that Natsuki will ask her back.

"About you…" grinning, making the other girl's cheeks starts to red, and quickly Natsuki turned her face, looking at the beach. _Now, she's back at her teasing-mode again!_ Natsuki just sighed. She shook her head, in disbelieve.

"You really worried me, you know!" she said, in whispering tune. Shizuru just widen her eyes, yet the smile on her face never fades away.

"Worried about me? Really? Natsuki is worried about me?" she clasped her hands together. Natsuki just sighed again, as the blush on her face started to turn redder than ever. _I can't believe I'm saying that to this woman!_

"What's wrong with that?" she scowled, and Shizuru just giggled in amusement. She shook her head.

"Nothing! I'm just glad!" she replies. Natsuki didn't react on that, instead she just crossed her arms on her chest, and put her sight back to the beach again. There is silence between them, as Shizuru walks towards the wooden railing, and rests her arms on it. She just looks at the scenery as she felt a pair of arms, strong arms, sneaking and circling around her waist. Slowly, she felt Natsuki rests her head on her shoulder. Feel content with the embrace, she leaned slowly onto Natsuki's chest, and hold tightly on Natsuki's arms around her. She always missed this feeling, the feeling when Natsuki beside her. _The feeling when she holds me like this…_

"Seriously, you freak me out! With what happened just now! I just can't stand seeing you hurt yourself again, because of me! Just please…" she could felt the other girl's breathe on the crook of her neck, the warm breath, and she just smiles.

"Ara, it's just a small cut…"

"Yeah! It is! But, what if it will drag into something more serious?"

"Mo… Natsuki! You just worry too much!" she turned and facing the navy-haired girl. She cupped her hand on Natsuki's cheek, and she slowly caresses it lovingly.

"Besides, it wasn't really your fault. I'm the one who careless. And there's nothing I need to worry about, since you will be there when I need you, right?" she moved forward and slowly she kissed Natsuki's forehead, and rested her chin on the younger girl's well-build shoulder. She tightens her embrace around Natsuki's waist, as she could hear the other girl just sighed.

"What if I'm not there?" Natsuki closed her eyes, as she enjoying the embracing the one she's miss for this 3 month of period. Shizuru was shocked, hearing that sentence from Natsuki. Quickly she cupped Natsuki's forehead.

"Hey! What was that about?"

"No… I'm just wondering what went wrong with you… it just like you're mumbling things when you're having fever or headache…"

"Shi-Shizuru! I'm serious…" but she was silent by the lips of the other girl, pressing gently on hers. The kiss was so gentle, she almost drawn into it. They broke the kiss, as Shizuru looks deeply into the emerald eyes in front of her.

"And I'm serious too! Stop saying these stupid things! I'll never let those things to happen." She said, in most calm way she always been. But then they heard footsteps,

"Mo…would you guys spare that for tonight? Let's have our lunch now, and I will let you guys doing whatever you want after that!" Mai, standing at the balcony's door, hands at her waist.

"Shut up!" Natsuki quickly let go her hands from Shizuru's waist, as she stroked her hair, in embarrassment with Mai's complain. Shizuru just let out a soft chuckled, and then she takes one Natsuki's hand and drag the younger girl to the dining room, following Mai from behind.


	4. Chapter 4 : I Love You

**CHAPTER 4**** – "I love you…"**

"Wow! It's quite a nice view from your room, Natsuki. How did you get this guest house anyway?" Shizuru leaned at the window, as the sea breeze, swept her face, making her hair waving in the air. Natsuki, who is now sitting on the couch beside the bed, looking in amazement at the other girl,_ Holy! She's beautiful…_

"Na-tsu-ki…" she widens her eyes, and look in surprise at the brunette-haired girl at the window. She could felt a slight heat on her face. _Dammit! She caught me!_

"Y-yes! What is it?" she let out a small cough, as she adjusting her sitting position, _pretending that I'm not focusing on her…_

"Why…its beautiful scenery, isn't it?" the crimson eyes girl grinning, leaving the other girl snapped with the question, and Natsuki just rubbed her nose.

"Wh-what do you mean?" _Surely, it is beautiful…_

"The beach…" again, she's grinning. She could see the other girl widens her eyes a bit as her cheeks getting redder.

"Oh! Yeah! Yes! The beach…" scratches the back of her head, which at all of sudden, felt a little itchy. _What am I thinking? God! Get hold of yourself, Natsuki!_

"Of course I meant the beach. What? You're thinking about something else?" she could hear her heart thumping as Shizuru walks closer to her, and leaned forward, so that their eyes are now at the same level.

"And, I would like to know what's on Natsuki's mind when I'm talking to her…" there's a slight curve upwards on her lips, _those annoying smile…_ as she glared deeply into those icy-green eyes. Natsuki just shook her head. _There's no way I'm going to tell her that I've been thinking about her all the time! Kill me first! _

"It's nothing!" quickly she stood up on both feet, and as she's trying to walk away, she was tackled from behind.

"What the-aww!" she could felt the weight on her body as she fell on the bed. Shizuru snuggles closer to Natsuki, as she pinned the raven-haired girl on the bed.

"Aren't you going to admit it?"

"Wha-? Admit what?"

"Those things in your mind?" _Just say it, Natsuki! _Shizuru grinned, as she started to snuggle closer to the crook of Natsuki's neck. She hover the younger girl, and she could felt the tremble on the body she hooked on right now. Natsuki turned her face away, and just clamped her lips tight. She shook her head rigorously. Shizuru's brows rose a bit and she leaned a little more closely to Natsuki's face. Now their face only an inch away.

"Oh…you're not going to tell me then?" she snuck her hand into Natsuki's shirt, and making the other girl quickly grasped her hand, and pushed her on her back onto the mattress. Her eyes widen in shock as she could felt a sudden pressure on her lips, which slowly, she felt content with it. The kiss was long enough to make her breathless, as Natsuki's tongue already finds her way into her. Trying to gasp some air, she could felt Natsuki is smiling.

Leaving the older girl breathless, Natsuki rested her forehead on Shizuru's. The brunette-haired girl just closed her eyes in contentment with the kiss.

"Wow…You never had kissed me like that before…" Natsuki just grinned with the comment, as she rested her head on Shizuru's chest.

"I do practice, you know!" she teased. Shizuru quickly opened her eyes and looked at the icy-green eyes in shocked.

"What? You practiced?" _Don't tell me that you've been kissing someone else then me! I'm going to kill~opps!_ Natsuki just smirking. _Heh! Gotcha! _

Hoping to hear the older girl give a 'comment' about her statement, but yet she only receive a small sigh. _What the! She didn't even feel anything? She's not jealous? _

"Hmm…I'm wondering where I would be sleeping tonight?" Shizuru suddenly break off the silence. Natsuki turned to face her.

"You didn't find a place yet?" she asked. The Kyoto woman shook her head. _I'll make you pay, Natsuki…_

"Can I stay over with you here? Since I cannot sleep without someone beside me…" Shizuru making a puppy look face, as she trying so hard to make her eyes watery. Natsuki just sighed. Knowing that she could never win over crying girls, she nodded in defeat.

"Ok…But, what did you said before? You're saying that you cannot sleep if there nobody beside you? How did you…" but Shizuru just smirking. _Hehe… Natsuki! I got you! _

"…Sleep during the 3 month of my absence…" _Damn it, Shizuru! Did you have someone else that you can cuddle on as a replacement of me? _She could felt a slight heat on her face.

She grins…in victory…

"Eh? Of course I do have someone beside me when I sleep…" Shizuru could detect a heat of jealousy on Natsuki's face as the other girl turned her face away.

"With Tsuki-chan of course!" she said, and then giggles. Natsuki's eyes widen, and then she looks at Shizuru, who is now smiling at her.

"The one you've given me on my previous birthday… What? You didn't remember?" _Last birthday… Oh yeah! That big teddy bear I gave her… thank god!!_

"Oh yeah! Yeah! That teddy bear! Heh! Sorry! I didn't quite remember what I've given to you!" she rubbed back of her neck. _Seriously I thought she sleep with someone… _

"Why with that face? You thought I slept with someone else?" Shizuru makes a trapping question. _I want a clarification from you, Natsuki! Just say those words! Say all the words that I've always wanted to hear from you! _But then, Natsuki just crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course I am! Y-you are my gir~" she could feel her face start to heat up. Then, quickly she turned her face away from facing Shizuru.

"Ahh! Nevermind! Just forget what I said just now!"

"No! I am not going to forget it! What is it, Natsuki…?" she cuddles near to Natsuki, and hold up her jaw, making her face facing her. Natsuki could sense a slight change on Shizuru's usual face. She turns out to be a little serious.

"Shizuru…?"

"What makes you so hard to say it?" her voice turned a little different from her usual. And that makes Natsuki trembles a little.

"Say what?" she tries to avoid the question as she always does since the past 2 years of their relationship. Shizuru take a deep breath… She get off from Natsuki, and sits on the side.

"You always less care about these things, Natsuki… Sometimes it does hurts me seeing you take it so easy. It took me a long hard period, try to ignore all this tiny-miny things, but…" She could see those maple eyes start to sparkle with tears. Natsuki stunned. _What the? Why she's crying? Did I make a mistake?_

"Shizuru… I don't know if I'm doing something that hurts you, but I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" she sits beside Shizuru, who is now, trembling. _She's really crying! God! Natsuki! What did you do?? If it because of those words that she always wanted me to say…she didn't have to cry like this! _

"That's ok… Just forget it…"

"No! I'm not going to! Just… I don't understand. Why…is it means a lot to you? You didn't trust me then? Do I need to show my affection in words, since I already knew that you knew it!?"

"What? Knew what, Natsuki?" she asked back, but the other girl just stunned with the question. _The fact that I loved you…_ She silenced.

"See? You just can't say it! What makes it so hard? I've always say it to you! Nothing harm happens!"

"Those words are too precious to me! I don't know how to say it just like the way you do! I can't!"

"So, then, I'm not your precious one?"

"No! It's not like that! You've always be my most important. But I'm afraid! Just…afraid…" Natsuki turned her face away. Her voice turned down.

"I'm afraid that I might lose you one day…" they silenced. Shizuru look at Natsuki's face. There's a slight sadness on her face when she slowly took a deep breath, and she smiles weakly.

"Natsuki…"

"I've always said it to my mom… never in a day that I didn't express it to her… But then…I lose her. Besides, I've found out that she had the intention of selling me as the research material. Same goes with my dad. He left me when I need him. So, what is that supposed to mean? Those words will never mean a thing! My dad, he never really cares about me anymore. How I wish that I could just end all of this suffering. But then, I knew that I can't. My time does not come yet. And I started to realize that I've got a lot of responsibilities, to me, my friends, and you…" she again took a deep breath, and sighed weakly.

"Natsuki… I…"

"You know… It might sound silly to you but, I just couldn't help it. It scares me so much!" Natsuki rubbed her forehead, as she stroked her hair. She could felt Shizuru started to lean on her chest, leaning closed to her neck.

"That's ok, Natsuki. I'm sorry for making these things up. I'm really sorry. I didn't know it haunted you this much. I wish I could put it away…" but Natsuki just rubbed Shizuru's back gently. She put a finger on her lips.

"Shh…Say no more about it…I'm glad that you understand me… It's enough for me…" Natsuki smiled, and then Shizuru slowly pressed her lips on Natsuki's. They broke the kiss, as they slowly leaned on the bed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned, and she could hear a small snoring on her side. She opens her eyes weakly since she still felt a little sleepy. Her sight still in a little blur, and by the moment she caught the sleeping raven-haired form in front of her, she smiles.

Natsuki is sleeping peacefully, while her arm is lying on top of the other girl's waist, circling protectively around her. She could feel Natsuki's warmness on her bare skin. Then, she could feel a slight heat running on her cheeks as she looked at their naked bodies, which are now covered by a comfy comforter.

The air-conditioner making her snuggles closer to the other girl, leaving her in complete warmness in Natsuki's embrace. She still couldn't believe what just happened few hours ago. Something that she's always dreamed to happen. Something that she yearns for the long time they have been together.

Never in her mind that Natsuki will be the one who make the first move, but she happy with it.

"I love you, Natsuki… I really love you!" she whispers, as she caresses Natsuki's hair, down to her face. She didn't know why, but suddenly tears come down to her cheeks. She quickly sobs, and wipes her tears away.

"_I love you…" _

"_Wha-what? Wh-why? You said earlier…"_

"_I'm afraid I wouldn't have a chance…"_

"_Why is that means?" _

"_I don't know… Lately, I always feel heavy. I don't know the reasons, but… Nah…! I've just thinking that since I do have the chance to say it to you, why don't say it now? Right?"_

"_I feel kind of weird, Natsuki… Seeing you behave like this! Do you keep something from me? You have problems? I feel like it's not like you, the usual you that I used to know before…"_

"_Is it turn out to be a good changes or not?" _

"_Well…I don't know. I'm grateful that you change most of your behaviors to me, but part of me feels kind of weird."_

"_Hmm… So, I guess there's nothing for you to worry about… I change myself for your sake, and I also feel good about it. Maybe I should be the one to be grateful, because of you; I'm getting to learn more things that I never knew before…" _

She wipes more tears, as she looks at the sleeping angel. But then, the younger girl starts to wake, since she heard Shizuru sobbing. She opens her eyes, and quickly Shizuru wipes her face clean and she smiles.

"Shizuru? You didn't sleep yet? Wh-why are you crying~" but Shizuru quickly leans her forehead on Natsuki's, and it silenced her.

"Nothing… Just a nightmare…"

"Are you sure? You're not look like you're fine!" but Shizuru, again quickly kiss the younger girl, and she hugs her tightly.

"Nothing… Really! Don't worry! Let's get back to sleep!"


	5. Chapter 5 : The Beginning

Hey! Hey! Here we go again! My hands can't stop typing and the ideas just came out like water being poured into my head. Sometimes I wonder where these things came from...? Well who knows where the idea came from anyway? Hope you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day! (Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'll keep my work at the top notch!!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime... But Sunrise! _D__amn! I wish I was one of Mai Hime's crew! I'll make the stories even better!! Kidding!! ^_^_**

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**CHAPTER 5**** – The Beginning**

She wakes up the other morning, as the sun shining brightly into the room. She turned around and plays her finger on the other side of the bed, searching for the person…

She opens her eyes spontaneously, and looks around. Natsuki wasn't there. _Where's she going? _Quickly climbs down from bed, she dress up, and wash her face. After preparing herself up, she make way to downstairs.

"Good morning, kaichou-san!" fortunately, Mai is there, watching TV. She walks closer to the orange-haired girl, who's humming the song she wasn't quite familiar.

"Good morning, Mai-san! Did you see Natsuki?"

"Oh! She went out about an hour ago. She said she's going to get your luggage or something." Mai didn't look at Shizuru, but instead watching the TV. Shizuru just sighed in relieve, then she joining Mai.

-----

Natsuki carries Shizuru's luggages and she starts to walk across the beach near the cliffs. _Why she have to park her car so far away? Damn! And her luggages are heavy too. Wonder what she brought together? _

She just walks, and as she hoists her head enjoying the morning sun, she noticed something, at the edge of the cliff, not so far from her. She smaller her eyes so that she could focus on the 'thing' at the cliff, and all of sudden, her eyes widen in shock.

Takumi… Takumi is there, up there. He's on the edge of the cliff, grabbing his chest. He seems having a difficulties to breathe, as he now on his knees.

She remembers that he is still under observation after his treatment in America, Natsuki drops Shizuru's luggage, and she dash towards the cliff…

-----

"Eh? Akira-kun? You come home alone? Where's Takumi?" Mai questioned Akira as the girl reached home, and looking around the house. Shizuru just watch the girls as she also looks at Akira who seems searching for something.

"Ah! He's at the cliff. I just want to get his medicine-box." She grabs a small white box and stuffs it into her pocket. Later on, Mikoto reaches home, and she brought a huge watermelon.

"I saw Natsuki!" she all of sudden said, and she put down the watermelon. Shizuru's eyes widen, as the other girls also look at Mikoto, for further details.

"I saw her running. She seems worried. She runs to that huge cliff." She pointed at the outside, making Akira and Mai's eyes widen in shock. Shizuru's heart beats faster as she, all without she realizes it; she feels that something bad is going to happen.

_Natsuki…?_

"TAKUMI!!!"

-----

"Takumi!!!" she shouted, as she climbs up the cliff. Takumi is now slowly seems out of balance. He could hear the voice… _Onee-chan…? _But he couldn't hold any longer, as his sight become blurry. The pain overcomes him, and he passed out. His body drags forward and he falls off the cliff. He drowns further deeper into the sea.

"Shit!!" without hesitation, Natsuki dives into the sea. The current and the waves all of sudden become fiercer, and she swims as hard as she could until she could grab Takumi's collar, and pull him to the surface. Takumi choked the sea water as he on the surface.

"Don't worry! I got you!" she pulls the boy closer to her, but all of sudden, she could feel that as if the sea current are pulling them in.

"Natsuki!!" "Takumi!!!" Akira already dives into the sea as she swims to reach Natsuki and Takumi, which is now quite farther from land. Mai and Shizuru, standing at the cliff, praying that both of them will safe.

Natsuki took a deep breath, just before the sea pulls her in. She could see that Takumi already unconscious as he drowns deeper. Natsuki, with all of her strength, she pushed the boy to the surface. Akira swims as fast as she could and she tries to reach for Takumi. But then she couldn't find Natsuki. Mikoto also jumps into the sea as she swims around to look after the missing raven-haired girl.

Struggles with lacked of oxygen, Natsuki tries to swim to the surface, but yet she failed. The current was too strong, as she already pulled deeper into the sea.

_Is this the end of me…? _

But when her life nearly reaches the limit, she could see a bright light coming towards her, and all of sudden the lights covered her. She later on couldn't see anything as she lose her consciousness.

-----

"Natsuki? Where's Natsuki?" Shizuru tries to dive, but yet she's stopped by Mai, who is now grabbing her from behind.

"Don't, Kaichou-san! The current is too strong! It's too dangerous!" but then, Shizuru fell on her knees, crying… _NO!!_

Few minutes then, the life-guards and their scuba-search team appear after Akira instantly searches for them.

-----

"We cannot find anything, sir!" yells one of the search team from the surface. Hearing the news, Shizuru can feel her knees weaker. The guy, who is their captain, just sighed and he turned face the girls behind them. Mai and Shizuru are already crying before hear what the captain is going to say.

"I'm sorry, girls. We've tried our best…"

"SIR! WE FOUND SOMEONE!!" said the other team, as one of their guy walks to the beach, while holding a navy-haired girl in his arms.

"She's safe!!"

"NATSUKI!!" the girls rushed to the beach, as they look at the person that the scuba-guy brought just now, but then they look at each other in curiosity.

"Is that the person?" asked the captain. Shizuru and Mai nodded their head, but then they look at each other curiously.

"Yeah, but…" they silenced.

"But what?" asked the captain again.

"What's with her clothes??"

-----

"_**Your highness…" **_

_What…? Is that you, Mai?_

"_**Your highness…!" **_

_Wha-what?? Stop calling me like that! Just leave me! I'm having my nap now! _

"_**I guessed she is still unconscious my Lady. I assume that she will wake up later." **_

_Eh? Who's that? I never heard that voice before. Shizuru? No! Shizuru's is not like that!_

"_**But I saw her moved her finger just now."**_

_Yeah! I did…_

"_**Maybe it was only her little self-consciousness. I'm sure that she is tired and she needs some rest. I'll prefer that you also will have your rest, my lady. You're tired…" **_

_That's right! Now I can get my sleep…_

_

* * *

_

So? Now maybe you guys start to get the idea where our Natsuki is going off to? Well, hold it right there! What you guys think may not exactly what I had in my mind when I wrote this... Hehehe! Just relax and wait for another chapter then!

_I just love making people wait..._

_Anyway...Please help me with reviewing this... It'll help a lot with my writting._


	6. Chapter 6 : The New World

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**CHAPTER 6**** – The new world**

She woke up, in the other morning as she felt a slight chill in her room. She yawns, and then she looks around.

_I don't remember leaving my room like this…_

She then moved down from the bed, as she walks, she realizes that there is something weird with the clothes she wears right now. _What the hell? Why did I wear this?_ She looked again at the clothes she is wearing. It's like some of the Western sovereigns used to wear during the feudal era. Seeing the oddness on her clothes, she again looks around her. Surely, it was a different place.

The room she is in now was absolutely grand. Natsuki stunned… _Oh my god… where the hell am I now? _As she tries to remember what happened, her head was so painful like she was struck by electricity. She didn't realize that she made a loud scream until there's a sudden rushed from outside, busting into her room. There are about 3 or 4 people. 2 of them wearing some kind of shiny armor just like guards used to wear. _Yeah… Like the one I kicked their ass in my PS2 games…_ And the others are wearing stuff that she also not familiar with. _Now my head is too painful to think what the hell they are wearing now… _She is losing her balance…

"Your Highness!! Are you okay?" one of the lady there rushes forward and grabs Natsuki into her arms. She couldn't respond to the question but rather grunts her pain in silence.

"Guards! Go find Lady Youko! Tell her that Her Highness awakens!" instruct the lady to the astonished guards. _Youko? Is it Youko-sensei?_

"Y-yes! Yes, ma'am!" those guards, whose obviously their voices are so feminine, making Natsuki starts to wonder, _why even the guards also woman? _They hastily run to find the person, as their steps are followed by the dingle sound of their light armors.

"Allow me to take you to your bed, my Lord!" Natsuki finds that she was losing all her will to ask any further why all the people here calling her with that name. She just nodded and let the lady carries her slowly and carefully. As she help her lying on her bed again, she release a small relieve sigh. The lady in front of her smiles widely, and she seems lighten a bit.

She holds her head, as the pain slowly lessen. She glares at the lady beside her. _Who is she? I don't even have a clue who she is. And firstly, I don't know where I am… this place really strange to me! And where is Shizuru in the first place?_

"Your Highness…" she snapped. She turned her face, looking at her distressingly.

"Is it still painful? Don't worry. Lady Youko is in her way." But she just nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks!" she retorted and smiles at her weakly. That lady seems surprised, but then her face flushed. Natsuki could senses that the lady all of a sudden couldn't look at her straight into her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked. But the other women just shook her head and respectively bow her.

"I'm sorry that I'm out of the blue, Your Highness."

"No! No! Just stop! It's ok! Really! You don't have to act like that! It's just that…"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I-I don't know your name…" she scratches her forehead. The other woman just chuckles and she nodded.

"It's true what Lady Youko tell us…" she smiles. Natsuki widens her eyes.

"What is it?" she brought herself up, and leans her back on the head bed.

"That Your Highness might lose her memories for some times after what just happened 3 days ago…"

"Lose my memories? What is that means? And what happened for last 3 days?" Natsuki twitched her brows, in disbelieve.

"And I do believe that you need to put that all aside while I make sure that you are 100% healed." They look at the door, as there's a familiar woman standing near the door, standing beside the 2 guards that were sent to call her. _It's Sagisawa-sensei! _

"Lady Youko!" the girl near her quickly bow to Youko who walks approaching them.

"Mia! I would like you to do me a favor." Youko turned to face the girl, Mia.

"Yes! My Lady!"

"Would you go to the Eastern Palace and call for Lady Mai and Lieutenant Harald?" Mia quickly nodded and she left the room.

Youko drew herself on the chair beside Natsuki's bed and she sits there, and sighed heavily.

"You really worry us all you know!" she started the conversation. Natsuki just astonished with the statement, just because she really have no idea what is going on. All of sudden, all of the people here start to call her with a strange nickname. And then the girl who was with her just now telling her that she is suffering the short-term memory lost. Later on, she saw her high-school doctor, Youko-sensei, but now is called as Lady Youko, tell her that she worries them. _WHAAATTT? _

"Natsuki? Are you hear me?" she was stunned with the question, and she just look at the women in front of her, without any comment.

"I guess that you still cannot gain your full memory yet…"

"No! Youko-sense~" but Youko's eyes widens in shock. She was taken aback by Natsuki sudden react.

"What did you call me?" she really surprised. Natsuki just scratches the back of her head as she repeat her words earlier.

"Yo-Youko-sensei…?"

"W-why do you call me that?"

"Because that was what you were called in school."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: I've become a parent?

Hey guys! New Chapter!! Yay! Yay! Really want to thanks all of you guys for reviewing! It shows me that I'm doing a pretty good job so far and I hope I always will. I will try my best to fix my writing to make it a lot better for your reading pleasure! Enjoy the reading and have a nice day!!

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord**

**CHAPTER 7**** – "I've become a parent??"**

Mai, who is now sitting at the chair next to this Natsuki, who is now having a peaceful slumber after was given a pain-killer, since the pain came all of sudden assailed her head again. She then took a deep breath. She didn't sure whether she's relieved or scared that she can see Natsuki lying peacefully in front of her, since she heard the most dreadful news ever.

"_LORD NATSUKI WAS LOST IN THE SUDDEN STORM…"_

She then without her own will, collapse on her knees, and she no longer realizes things happened around her.

Then she received the other news that Natsuki was found by Mikoto who happened to be around the area when she dispatched the search team, and now this woman here is suffering a short-term memory lost…_ Well, that's what Lady Youko said. I didn't know the details. Short-term memory lost or whatever it is, she is no longer Natsuki that I used to know!!!_

When she first reached here, The Central Palace, The Vigilante, in Natsuki's room, Natsuki was some kind of different… _I don't know how to explain the different… She is the same person, but yet…she is different. Just different! Ahhhh!!! Just how many 'different' that I must said? But whatever it is… Certainly! She IS NOT Natsuki that I know!!_

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME???!!!! SOMEBODY TELLS ME!!!!" she screamed out loud, yanking her hair like mad and that's making Natsuki awake, popped her eyes opens in complete shock.

"What the- What happened to you, Mai? Why did you scream?" Natsuki's brows twitch in annoyance. _Now, she is ruining my sleep. _She looks at the orange-haired girl, who is now really seems to muddle up with her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness! I didn't know you're awake…"

"No…I didn't awake… But you're the one who wake me up with your banshee like scream! And one more thing, don't call me with that again!" Natsuki just rubbed her sleepy eyes, and then she laid her back at the bed. Mai just look at Natsuki in disbelief. _What the... banshee? _Mai quickly shook her head.

"What? What do you mean not to call you with that?" Mai asked. But Natsuki just sighed. Mai look at her with in astonishment. She just couldn't believe that Natsuki told her not to call her with that name. _I just couldn't believe that. When she was first be announced as the next throne bearer of the land of Kravenitz, she always mocking me to start to call her with the name of 'Your Highness'. _

"I just don't know why all the people here calling me that…"

"Well, that's what you are… I assume that you don't remember…" Mai just scratch her cheek, as Natsuki starts to sigh again.

"I don't know how many times that I need to tell you that I'm not the person that you called Your Highness here…" she sighed again, as Mai begin to twitch her brows with Natsuki's statement.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'not the person'? You are the prince. The lord, the throne-bearer for this land. You are Natsuki Kruger Searrs the XVIII. Besides, after the storm, we found you exactly at the place you were last seen. You were unconscious there, and we brought you back to give you treatment. What makes you said that you are not from this land? This world?"

"Well… Maybe you just brought a wrong person home."

"What? I don't know what kind of sea ghost that got into you! In the first place, your name is Natsuki! Besides, you knew us all!!"

"Yes! That's right. But my name is Kuga, not Kruger. I'm pure Japanese. Besides, I do know you guys. But, you guys just not like them. It's the same person, but it's just different. Especially I found you guys with a weird name." she explains. Mai twitches her brows again. She kind of not really satisfied with the statement.

"Kuga? What the? What is Japanese anyway? You are the **blue blood** of the Land of Kravenitz. You're not from the country me and Lady Shizuru came from!" and after hearing Shizuru's name been stated, she quickly grabs Mai's collar.

"Shizuru! Where is she?"

"She's here!" And they turned around when they heard the voice, looking at the doorway. There's Chie, leaning her back on the door, smiling at them. She seems to wear a very unusual garment. She's looks like a head-chief of some sort of military squad.

"Lieutenant Harald…" Mai rose up her brows, while Natsuki twitches hers. _Harald? Isn't her family name is Harada? And why Mai called her Lieutenant?_

"I've just got back from Rising Sun. and I brought them together." Later on, a 5 years old looking girl run from the outside and rushes into the room. She has a beautiful dark-brunette hair, and sparkling emarald eyes.

"Papa!!" she rushes towards Natsuki and she grabs hold tightly of Natsuki.

_What the…? Papa? _Her head went blank…

"Papa! Papa! Mai-san! What happen to papa?" she's panic, while Natsuki already passed out…

_Too much information in such a short period... God!! Help me..._

---

She wakes up as she felt a slight and soft touch alongside her jaw. She opens her eyes slowly, and she could see a figure, sitting beside her, and smiles at her.

"You awake?" she asked. Natsuki seems still out of blue. She looks at that person as she starts to twitch her brows. _Isn't it…_

"Shizuru?" but Shizuru just smiles, in her usual poise as she slowly leans forward, and place a light kiss on Natsuki's lips. She continues to stroke Natsuki's hairs gently. But then, Natsuki hears a small snoring beside her. As she turns and she could see a lovely little girl, sleeping peacefully, while she hold close Natsuki's arm into her embrace. _That's the little girl just now…_

Somehow, Natsuki feel kind of weird. She feels that she's known this little girl, and feels some kind of connection with her. Without her realization, her fingers start to touch the little girl's cheek. That girl just snuggles closer to her in react, and starts to snore again. Natsuki shook her head, as she looks again at Shizuru, who is now just smiles at her. She always knew that she never fond of kids, but somehow, this little girl beside her… She gives her some kind of feeling that seems never exist in her before. And to be honest, she thinks she loves that feeling.

"Her name is Shizuka… In case you've forgotten." Natsuki looks again at Shizuru. She again just smiles at her. Feels like didn't understand with what Shizuru said just now, she just twitch her brows and look at the lady beside her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, I've acknowledge that you are suffering a 'short term memory lost' for a certain period. But lucky me that you can still manage to _remember_ my name then? What about the _other_ girls? Have you tried to recall all of them back?" the tune of Shizuru's voice seems a bit harsh on her. _Other girls? What the hell she's talking about?_

"What are you talking about, Shizuru? What the other girls? I don't understand…" but then, Shizuru just sighs.

"Ok! I guess it's not the perfect time for me to quarrel with you about our marriage life, and how 'perfect' it has gone through these past few years. But then, I will slowly make you start to recall everything that happens before." She said in more threatening, deep voice. Natsuki was quite stunned, hearing what Shizuru said.

"Marriage?" she retorted, making Shizuru's eyes widen. Later on Shizuru smiles wickedly in reply.

"Oh! Maybe, you also forget that we already married and for your information…" Natsuki just blinks her eyes in disbelieve. In her head right now she could not believe that Shizuru will act like this to her. Never in her worst nightmare, seeing her only beloved person, talking to her like she already done a huge mistake, and never should be forgiven.

"Hello? Are you listening to me, my dear Natsuki?" she snapped. She blinks few times, just before Shizuru continues her mutter.

"For your information, we've been married for five years and also to refresh your memory a bit…"

"What?" _five years of marriage? _She starts to feel sick, and her head starts to feel heavy.

"That little girl is your daughter!" _Oh my god! Another shit load of information..._

_

* * *

_

**Just in case you guys wondering…**

**Blue blood** is an English idiom recorded since 1834 for noble birth or descent; it is a translation of the Spanish phrase _sangre azul_, which described the Spanish royal family and other high nobility who claimed to be of Visigothic descent, in contrast to the Moors. (More details check on the Wikipedia! Aiight?)

I just used it because it looks cool with Natsuki... Hahaha.

More Info: Natsuki in this fic is already 21. She was married to Shizuru when she was 16, Shizuru was 17 (_pretty early eh?), _because she was forced to take over the throne after her mom's death. I'll update more info for you guys later on. I just don't want you guys get all confused with the story line. ^_^ And Shizuru in here is Fujino, not Viola like some of you guys may expected. I think I just love Fujino better than Viola. Hehe...

_Omake... (out of the story line anyway)_

**Natsuki: **Hey! (with a curious look) How the hell did I get you pregnant anyway?

**Shizuru: **Ara? Natsuki didn't know how a woman can get pregnant...?

**Natsuki: **Of course I know how woman can get pregnant! The question is how did _I _get _you _pregnant? How the hell it even possible?

**Shizuru: **(with watery eyes) So Natsuki implying that I'm cheating on her? How cruel are you, Natsuki...

**Natsuki: **(panic mode) NOOO!!! I didn't even say it that you're cheating on me! I'm just curious with all these things especially with this pregnant thing...

**Shizuru: **So you don't want to be responsible to what you've done...? (starts to cry graciously) **AN: How the hell is 'crying graciously'? I don't even know myself...**

**Natsuki: **Wha~ What?? I didn't say that!! Stop crying please, Shizuru? I promise I won't ask anything about your pregnancy again!

**Shizuru: **Okay! (spontaneously, all the tears was disappear) Anyway, would Natsuki like me to show you how we get a baby? If we're lucky, we can get another one... I've always dreamed of having another baby in our family... ~_While Natsuki already tip-toing quietly to the exit~_

**Natsuki: **(mumble to herself as she makes her escape) One is enough already...

Review Please!!!


	8. Special Chapter: Natsuki Kruger's Story

Hello everyone! Like I've promised earlier that I will update some info from time to time for you guys, and now here we go! Hope you guys can catch up with the story, eh? Enjoy with the reading and have a nice day!! ^_^

* * *

**Special Chapter I: The Natsuki Kruger's Story**

It was already dark at the Kravenitz Royal Cemetery. The funeral was long ago ended and almost all of the visitors already left the churchyard, except one young woman. She had been standing there since at the very beginning of the ceremony and she didn't even move a muscle, nor talking with other people around her.

Slowly, drop by drop of rain started to fall, pouring down harshly to the Kravenitz ground. As if the sky also mourning for the death of Saeko Kruger Searrs the XVII, the ruler of the Land of Kravenitz, and also,

"Mom…" the young girl murmured softly. Her raven hair was already soaking wet under such harsh downpour.

Saeko Kruger also the mother to this young girl.

---

Not far from the young girl's spot, there were another few figures stood behind the huge tree.

"Is she ok?" asked one of them, with orange hair. Her face was full with concern. The other girl, who had a pair of spectacle on her, just shrugged her shoulders.

"I never thought that she would take her mom's death too seriously…" said the other with short red hair.

"Nao! What's going on with you? Of course everybody will take it seriously especially when their mother died! Couldn't you be at least considerate to other people grief?" Chie quickly retorted as Mai just gave the younger girl a death glare.

Nao just shrugged her shoulder as she turned away to walk out the churchyard.

"Well, I did lose mine, but maybe I was too young to understand what it meant to lose a mother since I was only 5 that day…" she said without looking back at the other two and she just walked out the huge gate.

Mai just sighed loudly and she turned to look at the raven-haired girl who had been standing at the tombstone of her mother. Then she noticed there was another figure with an umbrella approaching the girl. Mai quickly nudged Chie who had her thought out of place.

"Hey, Chie! Isn't it Kaichou-san?"

---

She didn't know how long she had been standing there under the rain until she felt all of the sudden the rain was no longer pouring on her. She tilted her head and she saw a purple umbrella covering her from the harsh drizzle. She turned her head to the side and she saw a pair of crimson eyes looked at her back with this intense gaze.

"Natsuki…" the brunette uttered softly but she had no response from the other girl. Natsuki just turned her head facing the tombstone again and totally ignoring the brunette haired girl.

"Natsuki…" she called again and she could see the younger girl flinched a bit before she heard her sighed heavily.

"Go away, Shizuru! Just go home… and leave me alone here…" she spoke almost unheard. Shizuru just smiled softly as she closed the distance between them.

"No! I'm not going to let you out here in the rain. You may get sick~"

"I know how to take care of myself!!" her voice was loud, breaking through the sound of falling rain. Shizuru was quite stunned but then she was quickly calm down.

"Ara, it appears to me that you didn't really know how to take care of yourself, Natsuki. Staying out in the rain is not a very good method to keep your good health, you know?" she could saw that Natsuki already clenching her fists together, holding up the swelling anger.

"Get lost!!" the raven-haired girl screamed, louder this time. Even Mai and Chie who stood almost 30 feet from them also could hear the scream.

"I won't…"

"Why you~" her right fist was raised up high...

"Natsuki!!" Mai yelled from afar…

Her fist was merely millimeters away from the brunette porcelain face. They stared into each other's eyes as none of them dare to move. Shizuru could see a flicker of rage inside the pair of emerald eyes before her. She didn't blink even for once as she continued to stare deeply into Natsuki's eyes.

"Just hit me… if that would make you feel a lot better…" she whispered softly. Natsuki just widened her eyes then quickly she averted her eyes and she withdrew her fist. Mai who was halfway to those two quickly halted her advance when she saw Natsuki calmed down.

There was a long silence between them, until Natsuki let out a loud sigh.

"Why are you doing this…?" she said with her head down. Shizuru just smiled and she sighed.

"Because I care about you…" she simply answered it and it made the raven-haired girl just clenched her fists again.

"Tch…" and she just walked away, leaving the older woman with her purple umbrella. Mai just watched her friend walk out the cemetery without saying anything at all.

_Natsuki…_

_---_

She just sat there, at the round table surrounded by other aristocrats and bureaucrats. She was totally out of the place and she didn't even know what those old women being talked about since early in the morning. She only raised her head to look at them when she heard once or twice her name being summoned.

"Dear Prince Natsuki, we are assumed that you are fully aware about this matter…?" asked one of the women there. Natsuki just blinked her eyes a few times and she could feel that all pair of eyes inside that hall already stared at her.

"About what…?" she asked blankly while she turned around to the old woman that stood beside her. She had these piercing green eyes as she bowed her head slightly to the young girl then she faced to the circle again.

"To all dearest Excellency, we've been in the middle of meeting and we barely aware how much time has passed. Why don't we have our rest and we can resume this meeting after 2 hours?" she said with such poise but there was slight grim inside her voice only a certain raven-haired girl could noticed.

The crowd seemed consent with the suggestion and they slowly walked out the hall one by one, leaving only the young prince with her assistant.

Natsuki let out a loud sigh after the hall was empty. The old woman beside her just watched her with concern.

"Natsuki… Are you okay?" she asked the young girl. Natsuki merely shrugged her shoulder as she just leaned her back on the chair and she just stared at the empty ceiling.

"I don't know, Miss Maria… I don't think it's a good idea for having me as the next monarch for Land of Kravenitz…"

"What makes you saying that…? You need to realize that you are the only heir of the Kruger Clan…" Miss Maria took a seat next to the raven-haired girl.

"Why don't we just give it to someone else? I don't even graduate my school yet… Besides, we're talking about a kingdom here… Not a club in school that I need to manage…" she sighed deeply. Miss Maria just smiled.

"I know… It is difficult for you to have such a huge responsibility on your shoulder while you're in such a young age. But you already know that if we didn't quickly declare that you're the next throne bearer, there will be a lot more to come and they always want to claim it from you…"

"I know… Anyway, about they asked me earlier… What kind of matter that they talked about?" Natsuki positioned herself closer to the old woman beside her as she saw Miss Maria started to explain.

"Well… It's about this kingdom custom procedure when the next heir will about to become the ruler of this kingdom…" Miss Maria paused a while, then she turned to look at the young girl beside her.

"What is it…?" asked Natsuki impatiently when Miss Maria kept staring at her with this amused look on her face.

"Do you have anyone…I mean someone that you like…?" and Natsuki quickly twitched her brows to the question.

"What it has going to do with that custom ritual anyway…?" and it took a long silence before the old woman answered.

"Well…"

---

"EEHHHH???" Mai's voice was loud, making the whole class turned to look at them.

"Shhhhsh!!! Lower your voice, you stupid! Other people will hear it!" Natsuki quickly pulled the orange haired girl closer as she harshly whispered.

"I don't want other people to know about it yet…" she said between her teeth. Mai's eyes were bulged, like she saw or hear something dreadful.

"B-but Natsuki… I understand about you being the next ruler of this kingdom since you've always bragged about it ever since we've known each other…but~" she closed the distance between their faces.

"Marriage? Really? We're talking about M-A-R-R-I-A-G-E here! It's about you, taking a girl and you guys are going to make a family together…" then she silenced. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! You're going to have kids!!! K-I-D-S, Natsuki!!!" her voice was under her breath. Natsuki already had her head on the table.

"I knew it's going to be a bad idea for telling you this! And stop spells all those words for me! I knew exactly how it spells!!" she then grunted in frustration. Mai just silenced herself as she just looked at her best friend.

"So… what are you going to do about it…?" she leaned forward and put her head on the desk too. Natsuki just sighed heavily as she shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know! That is why I'm telling you about this now so you can help me to figure it out…" she said ever so softly. Mai just sighed heavily, then all of sudden her eyes widened. She quickly back away slightly from the raven-haired girl.

"What the hell is going on with you?" the confused girl asked when she saw Mai's face was quickly changed to panic.

"You didn't mean that you told me about all this because you want to make me your bride, ne Natsuki?"

"WHAT?? NO!!!" she accidently screamed it out loud with Mai's sudden remark. And now all eyes in that class were looking at them with shocked and surprised look on their face.

Mai just slapped her forehead and she couldn't help but to laugh at her friend's amusing face. _Stupid Natsuki!! _

Natsuki quickly slumped back on her chair and she just averted her eyes away from others. She threw her sight out of windows to the corridor and that was the moment she spotted a brunette haired figure, walking passed her class. Her eyes widened at the sight of that crimson eyes girl as that girl walked with her friends.

_Shizuru!_

And as if the other girl could hear it, Shizuru quickly turned her head to look exactly at the raven-haired girl who also had her eyes on her. Her eyes widened slightly but quickly softened and she just gave the younger girl a smile just before she disappeared from Natsuki's sight.

Mai who had been watching the whole scene looking back and forth at her friend and the Kaichou who had walked pass just now. Her lips slowly formed a huge grin. She threw her arm around the raven-haired girl shoulder and she silently murmured,

"I think I have a suggestion for your case…"

---

"Hmm… I knew this girl… Quite a taste you have, young lord!" Miss Maria smiled slightly as she looked at the picture then back to the raven-haired girl who stood near the large windows of her office. Natsuki just sighed as she turned facing the old woman.

"It wasn't exactly my idea… It was Tokiha! I don't even know why she even suggested that girl!" she twitched her brows in annoyance. Miss Maria just smiled as she put down the picture on the coffee table in front of her.

"Well, you can always refuse to her suggestion if you didn't like it…" her smile still plastered across her face. Natsuki was stunned, and then she quickly scratched the back of her neck.

"W-well… she wasn't that bad looking right…? Besides I don't have any other people on my mind right now… that's why I just agreed with what Tokiha suggested to me…" she then walked to the couch opposite the old woman and she sat on it. Miss Maria just nodded her head as she still smiling.

"And I don't have any intention to keep her long…" she said with a stern look on her face. Miss Maria just widened her eyes slightly,

"What do you mean?" she asked the young girl. Natsuki just shook her head as she continued,

"I just want this custom ritual over quickly and when I already declared as the new monarch, I will let her go…" she smiled wickedly. Miss Maria was stunned with such statement, she just shook her head.

"You're being unfair, Natsuki… That is not exactly how it supposes to be… You need her, to be by your side and assist you whenever you're in trouble…"

"I don't need her when I manage this kingdom! I can do it by own hands! I can stand by my own feet…"

"You're being cruel to her…"

"And I don't care!"

"What about child? You need heir to your kin! If not, The Krugers will vanish just like that after your death!" and they silenced for a while before Natsuki retorted again.

"I'll make her to have my child and that it…" she gritted her teeth to her last statement and silence quickly surrounded them again. Miss Maria was flumped on her sofa with her eyes widened and her face was in disbelieved.

"What happened to you…?" she asked between breaths. Natsuki just smiled and she tilted her head facing the ceiling.

"I just want all of this over…"

"We can do it in a better way… If you didn't like this girl, we can always find someone that you like for you to have a life with her later on… there's always options for you…"

"Like you guys ever giving me other option when you asked me to take the throne!! All of you didn't ever give me a choice!! You people just forced me into something, and didn't even ask me how I feel about it? I'm only 16!! What the hell that I know about managing a kingdom? There's ever one of you guys even bother to ask me that? And now you're asking me to marry someone for the sake of some stupid ritual! You said it was unfair to that girl, but do you ever wonder how unfair it was to me??" her voice was thunderous and it could be heard across the other room.

Miss Maria just sat there, mouth gaped open. Natsuki was gasping and slowly she took a deep breath. She stroked her hair before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I'll take my leave now…" and she just walked out the room, leaving the old woman alone with her own thought…

* * *

So, how was it? This Special Chapter isn't going to end here... There will be some more for you guys! Don't worry!!

Anyway, review please? Thanks a lot!!


	9. Chapter 8: Professor's Contemplation

Yeah! Yeah! A new chapter! I've just had myself all excited. Hope I'm doing alright so far with the story. I know I still left some of the part unclear, don't worry though. Things are going to be reveal from time to time! Anyway, enjoy with the reading and have a nice day everyone! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.... But I'm giving all the credit to Sunrise for creating such a great anime!!**

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**CHAPTER 8**** – Professor's Contemplation**

"What about it? High-Priest Yukariko?" Youko asked as she saw a nun-dressed woman standing in front of huge fountain of beautiful sparkling water, and a few stone monuments, resembles a few figures of beautiful woman. After a few seconds, she releases a huge sigh, as she turns around and facing curious looking Youko. As her usual, Yukariko smiles and she nodded.

"I guess we need the help of the professor. This case, indeed need her observation and specialty. I still can give the clues from what The Almighty have given me, but we need to find the answer so that it will suit our human limited mind. That's why we need someone like Professor to claim it." Yukariko makes her way down from the fountain, but then she halts her moves.

"Is there anything High-priest?" Youko quickly asked as she saw the reaction of Yukariko face begins to change a bit.

"Is there any rumors about Her Highness?"

"About what?" she asked back.

"Who she really is?" but Youko just shook her head.

"No! Besides, I've made it clear to all the maids, recruits, and even workforces that Her Highness might be suffering a short term memory lost."

"What about Her Highness relatives? Lady Shizuru and Princess Shizuka?"

"Well, they were just brought back from the Rising Sun this afternoon… Oh-oh!" Youko cupped her mouth, and Yukariko also slapped her forehead.

"I guess there'll be a problem…" Youko couldn't help it but to smile. But suddenly they interrupted by a sudden rushes, calling for her.

"Why is that, Mia?" she quickly asked, as she could see the panic in Mia's face.

"Her Highness! Her-her highness!" she said as she trying to catch her breath.

"What about her? Is there anything happen to her?"

"Her highness fainted again. And this time is for the second time after she wakes up!"

But yet, Youko and Yukariko just look at each other in disbelieve.

----

"She's fine… For now! I don't know what to do if she will faint for the third times!" Youko removes her stethoscope, and slowly pull up the comforter to cover Natsuki stiff body. Shizuru just stands there in worry, looking at Youko, who is now sighs. She just smiles at Shizuru, and slowly she patted the younger lady's shoulder.

"She's exhausted. She struggled to fight the storm, or maybe she suffered more than we ever expected. We should give her some times, maybe to recover herself, ok?" And Shizuru just nodded with the comment and smiles weakly.

"Where's Princess Shizuka anyway?" asked Youko as she couldn't find her anywhere.

"I've asked Mia to tuck her in bed earlier. I'm afraid she will cry again, just after the first time Natsuki sees her and she fainted." Youko nodded her head, and later on, a guard comes over into the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, your highness. I've got a message from The Excellency High-priest Yukariko and the professor. They require for your highness and Lady Youko presence in the Imperial Holy Antechamber of Worship right away. It's urgent."

----

"I guessed everybody are here, right?" asked the crimson-haired woman, with her casual sweater and a large prehistoric book in her arms, making the others in that antechamber looking at each other in questioning look.

"I guess only that Juliet girl didn't come yet…" Chie smirks, stroking her hair. Leaving Mai grinned at her mention.

"Don't call me JULIET!" Nao sudden appears, making the two girls who were grinned at each other, quickly silent their mouth.

"Well, don't you think that you guys should at least respect with Her Highness presence in here?" Akira whispers from behind of them, as they nodded their head in comprehend.

"Where's Sir Mikoto? She's not coming?" asked Mai, as she looks around but couldn't find that 17 years old girl.

"Eh? Wasn't she stayed at your place last night?" Chie whispers and she giving Mai a teasing wink, leaving the other girl flushes red.

"Yes, indeed! But she just was having a dinner with me! Nothing more! And she left at midnight." After hearing Mai's explanation, Chie and Nao making an 'o' expression. They look at each other and smirking.

"Well, well! I guess there's some advancement between you two. What did you guys doing _before _the midnight?" Chie circling her arm around Mai's shoulder and raise her brows few times.

"Argh! I don't want to talk to you, hentai!" and that's leaving the other 2 girls laughing in victory for successfully teasing Mai. Akira also just smiles, trying to hold up her laugh.

Shizuru just smiles, watching her companions and also her most trusted friends having a good time joking and have fun just like there's no different level of rank between them.

But it's different when they're with Natsuki. They need to follow all the appropriateness whenever they having a meeting or conference. Sometimes it makes her wonder, where is her Natsuki that she knew during their school days. Natsuki was totally changed, especially when they had their baby, who is now already 5 years old. _She's became such a flirt. Hanging around by girls…_

Shizuka never have any attention from Natsuki, but instead, she the one who is trying so hard to get her papa's. In order not to let her daughter thinks anything silly or unreasonable, Shizuru always tries to find ways to let her daughter believe that Natsuki actually care about her but because she's busy, she couldn't spend more time with her. She will buys a lot of presents and claim it that they was from Natsuki.

It's ok for her for doing that in the early years of her daughter. But that little girl is growing up. She will never have the will to cover for Natsuki anymore. Her daughter is now 5 years old, _and I think she's smart enough to know what her papa's doing these past 5 years. _

"Your Highness!" Shizuru snapped. She blinks her eyes few times, before she could reply.

"A-ah! Yes, Akira?" she responds, as the other girls around her looking at her in concern.

"Are you ok, Your Highness?" asked Mai later on. Shizuru, with her casual smiles, quickly nodded.

"My… Of course I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Is there anything?"

"Indeed, Your Highness. We need to get into the clandestine room right away. Sir Mikoto already arrived, and Lady Priest Yukariko asked us to advance there. She will give us the details." Chie said. Shizuru nodded her head, and slowly she walks to the room they tell, followed by the others.

---

"We did learn about the Theory of Special Relativity, right?" asked the crimson-haired woman, also known as Professor Midori. Leaving them looking at each other with questioning look.

"I'm sorry to say, but I failed the exam that included that topic- Ouch!" Nao whimpers, as Chie elbowed her waist. The red-head just grunt in silent, while rubbing her aching waist.

"But that's not what are we going discuss tonight. It's about our Majesty. The one that we found on the cliff that day." After hearing what Midori says, they all fall into silence.

After a few moments they stay in silence, Midori slowly inhale her breath, and she sighs.

"She's not the one that we always knew…" she claims, making the girls, again, looking at each other in astonishment.

"What? What do you mean?" Shizuru twitches her brows, for the first time she hears such unlikely statement.

"Yeah! What do you mean by 'not the one that we always knew'? Is it because she loses her memory?" Mai retorts later on.

"No! I know it sounded really ridiculous for you people to hear, but this is what we are going to tell and explain to you."

"And we hope that all of you will hear patiently and try to understand what we are going to tell…" Lady Yukariko suddenly appears from the dark room, with the looks of weary and tired.

"Lady Yukariko! Are you alright? Did you force yourself to use the celestial order again?" Midori quickly grabs Yukariko hands, with the help of Youko to avoid her from collapsing.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I just use it for the third time, and I just need a few days to rest, and I'll be ok. Let us get back to our purpose of being here, ok?" she smiles.

---

"About the celestial order that I've uses, it tells me none other than the same thing over again." Yukariko took a deep breath, and then she sighs.

"Is it the whirlpool and the storm again?" Yukariko nodded to Midori's question.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help much…"

"No! It's already a big help. I really appreciate it." Midori holds Yukariko's shoulder gently, and she smiles.

"What about it, Professor? What the hell with the whirlpool and the storm? Is there got something to do with Her Majesty?" Chie quickly question Midori, and the young researcher just nodded her head.

"Indeed. And that is how the two different people were linked and they were exchange into each other world."

"Wow! It's like in the movie!" Nao chuckled, but later on, she quickly silent herself as Akira, Chie and Mai glare at her deadly.

"So, you mean, the one that I found unconscious on the beach that day wasn't Lord Natsuki? No wonder her clothing looks weird…" Mikoto twitches her brows while rubbing her jaw.

"What makes you so sure about this, Midori? The clothes and all the celestial order might give some clues. But honestly, it's not really convincing." Youko crosses her arms on her chest. Midori nodded again.

"I know. But you do some medical inspection on her, right? Don't you find anything that unusual, or different from what you already knew about Her Majesty?"

"Hmm… Other than have some bruises and a small concussion on her head, there's an old wound on her left arm, and it looks pretty serious wound which I found out that it took quite a long period to heal before… Ah! Yes! Your Highness! I want to ask you about one mark on her back…" Youko quickly turned to Shizuru, as the out-of-place looking lady seems to wonder in her own thoughts. It makes Shizuru silent for a second.

Nao, Mai and Chie are already blushing. _Of course Her Highness will gives you details about Lord Natsuki. She knows better than anyone else about every curve of Lord Natsuki's body. She can describe it like a map... _Nao quickly shook her head as she smirks like crazy woman.

"How is it looks like? I don't remember of her having a mark or tattoo behind her back. Unless she doing it without my notice." She smiles.

"It's not exactly on her back, but rather on the waist. It's on the left side. And I guess it's not new because its look faded."

"No. Besides, so far in my concern, she never got any serious injuries that involve her arms..." Shizuru continues. The others just nodded her.

"Maybe she got injured when she was pouncing on some girls~ OUCH!! CHIE!!" Nao was whispering to herself just before she was heard by Chie and again, she was being elbowed on her stomach.

"Just stop saying such ridiculous things in here especially with the presence of Her Highness Shizuru or I will kick your butt this time!" she whispered in threat, leaving the red-head grunts in pain.

"I can't really understand how it can be possible... I mean, yes, I know about the theory and all... It's just not really make any sense to when you said that it really happened now..." Youko had her eyes staring sternly at the young professor. Midori just smiled as she rubbed her nose.

"Let me give you an example... Where the event occurs in a single place—for example, in a car crash—all observers wherever they are can agree that one car crashed with the other at the same time. But where the events are separated in space, such as one car crashing in Kravenitz and another in Aries, the question of whether such events are simultaneous is _relative_; some may calculate the two accidents as happening 'at the same time' and others, looking at the events while in a different state of motion, will view the Kravenitz crash as occurring first, while still others can view the Aries crash as occurring first..."

~Silence~

And everybody there were blinking their eyes a few times, including Shizuru.

"What the heck is she talking about? We are talking about a woman here, not car!" Nao quickly whispered to Chie who stood beside her. Chie also just shrugged her shoulder.

Midori just stared at each of blank faces in that chamber and she turned to look at Yukariko. Yukariko just raised her right hand in defeat.

"I don't even learn anything about Physic or science in church... Just spare me out of this conversation..." she smiled weakly. A huge sweat was formed behind Midori's red head. Then she turned facing the other girls.

"What the hell? You guys didn't even know about this? The relativity of simultaneity...? What the hell that you guys do when I'm teaching this topic??"

"Like I've said earlier... I've failed this subject!" Nao just checking at her nails.

"Eheheh... I just don't like Physic..." Mai scratched her blushing cheek.

"I don't even remember whether I was in school that day..." Chie stroked her hair. _Yes! I'm not... I was having a date that day... _Midori cringed at the view of Chie's dreamy face. She turned facing Mikoto. The young girl just blinked her eyes a few times.

"I was in **Chilvary**... No Physic..." she blinked again. Akira also nodded her head a few times as she raised her hand.

"Special Unit Military Institute..." she smiled. Midori lowered her head in defeat and she slowly turned to look at the only and one hope left. Shizuru just stood there with all eyes focused on her. _Surely she'll know... She was the Kaichou! _Midori thought to herself.

"Ara... I think I was preoccupied with the thought of being someone's wife that time... I don't even remember whether I've learned that topic..." she just smiled ever so innocently. Now everybody had these huge sweat behind their head.

_She's even worse than Nao... I don't believe it! _Midori sighed heavily.

---

"Okay! In short for your all stupid brain, all that I'm trying to explain here is when our own Lord Natsuki was out in the storm that day, this Natsuki Kuga or whatever her name is was happened to be in the same situation but only at the different places or dimension!! That's why somehow they were switched into each other world with only god knows how!!" Midori almost yelling when she explained the details.

"Ooooo...." everybody except Midori had their mouth formed 'o'.

"So, that means…" Akira's face seems in disbelieve state. Midori nodded her head, "Yes?"

"She's not our Lord Natsuki…"

"Finally!! That's what I'm trying to say here! Thank you, Akira!" she quickly patted the young girl shoulder. Nao just twitched her brows as she crossed her arms.

"You should have say it earlier! Not some stupid theory that you making us into!!"

"Yeah!!" Mai retorted with Chie just nodded her head.

"I DID SAY IT!!! ARGHHH!!!!" Midori ran like a crazy woman and she dived into the water fountain.

"Ara...?" Shizuru just raised her brows...

* * *

**Chilvary **is a term related to the medieval institution of knighthood.

Maybe some confused whether really our Natsuki Kuga had a serious injury on her left hand. I don't even know about that myself. I'm just writing it based on the anime. If some of you guys ever notice that Natsuki quite often holding up her left hand whenever she had a fight with orphan. (Just watch Mai Hime - episode 4, and some of the few episodes which I can't really remember). Right me if I'm wrong about that... ^_^

Hope you guys enjoy with the story so far. You guys are most welcome to give some ideas and info for the story. I'll be more than glad to have more great ideas to put into the next chapter.

Review please?


	10. Chapter 9: The Temptation

Hey! Hey! New chapter again!! I'm glad I'm doing well with updating process. Just hope that these ideas keep coming, will ya guys? I've been busy with my school work lately. My lecturer keeps bugging me with all this ridiculous amount of assignments and thesis, and they all need to be done sooner! *sob! sob!* Can't wait for semester break and I can solely focus on writing this! Hehe... Well, gotta do what we gotta do, right? Anyway, thanks with all the reviews and enjoy the reading! Have a nice day, people!

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**CHAPTER 9 – The Temptation**

They having their discussion until midnight and in the end they just claim the silence between them.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Akira breaks the silence between them because she indeed feels awkward with it. Midori just rubs her jaw as she later on took a deep breath.

"First of all, we should never let this matter into the public notice, especially the Senate. We should just claim that Lord Natsuki indeed suffering the short term memory lost as what Youko had tell all the authorities and the palace workforce and maids. I bet you guys know how hard it is to deal with the Senate. If they know this, it will cause us a lot of problem and of course the turmoil in the citizens. What will happen next, I guess we already know?"

"Yeah! Especially that Maki-maki Head-Senate girl! I just can't stand looking at her screw curls hairdo!" Nao retorts with Midori proclamation.

_Somewhere in the Senates penthouse suite, Shiho is sleeping. All of sudden she's sneezing…_

Chie just cover up her mouth to hold her laugh. She shook her head with Nao's behavior. _Surely she's still a kid._

"Ok! We'll make sure of that. Don't worry. But, what are you going to do next?" asked Mikoto, making Mai looking at her in amazement.

"Since we still don't know how both of them were connected, but somehow I will do some research to figure out any kind of method that will bring Lord Natsuki back? But, start from now on, we must treat her like the real Lord. Maybe it will difficult for you to do this, Your Highness. But I'm thankful and honored if Your Highness will give your assistance." Midori bows her head down to Shizuru, as Shizuru as quickly grabs the young researcher shoulder, and smiles.

"There's no need all this kind of formality, Professor Midori. I'm grateful enough you've taken the action this far. It was beyond of our own thoughts and you want to unleash this matter because you think of all the people and the consequences that might be occur. I'm thankful to have all of you as my most trusted subordinates or I might just call my most trusted and loyal friends… I'm really grateful. Thank you…" Shizuru bow down her head, making all the other girls quickly down on their bended knees and bow before her.

"Forgives us for making you says all those things, Your Highness. We promise that we will never disappointing you." Akira claims. Shizuru just smiles and she nodded her head.

"After this, all Your Highness need to do is to tell and explain to this new Lord Natsuki. What exactly her situation, what actions she need to proceed and hopefully she will agree to be our 'temporary' lord." Shizuru nodded with Midori suggestion.

"And about Princess Shizuka… I hope you will make her to understand…"

---

Shizuru opens the beautiful carved wooden door slowly, afraid that the shriek will jolt Natsuki up from her slumber. She enters the suite as silently as she can and makes her way to the bed where the raven-haired beauty is sleeping, but to her surprise, Natsuki was already awake as a pair of her emerald eyes looked back at her. Shizuru just smiled to the younger woman as she sat next to her.

For a few good minutes, they were just stared to the empty floor which suddenly becomes the most interest thing to them. Finally Natsuki just sighed and she turned facing the older woman.

"I don't know what the other Natsuki had done to you, but I'm pretty sure it was nasty enough to make you that mad when we met for the first time..." silence.

"I'm sorry..." she rubbed the back of her neck. Shizuru tilted her head to the side to look at the young woman who resembled exactly like the one she used to know. She just stared at the glossy pair of emerald eyes then she chuckled.

"Wh-why you're laughing?"

"Why do you have to apologize? It wasn't you at the first place, regardless that you did look exactly like her..." Shizuru smiled. Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know... I just feel like to apologize to you... Though I didn't do anything to you... But this Natsuki here already spoiled my good image... Maybe I should give her a punch or two for hurting you up to this level..." and Shizuru just laughed more to what Natsuki said.

"Ara... I didn't know this Natsuki here was such a gangster... I wonder how the other me could control you from going around and punching random people..."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid to just hurting random people~ Wait! How do you know that there's also another Shizuru in my world?" and Shizuru just smiled as she leaned forward and place a light kiss on the raven-haired rebel.

"It's simple... When there is Natsuki, there will always Shizuru by her side..." and Natsuki just blinked her eyes a few times just before reality hits her head.

"Oh... Yeah... But I've got to say that you're just exactly like her... Those words too... I've heard it once from her..."

"Well, maybe we're the same person just being separated by different dimension?"

"And this Natsuki Kruger, I mean your Natsuki should be in my world now?" Shizuru just nodded her head slightly.

"I do believe it should be going that way... Anyway, it's getting late... You're just barely recovered, and you need your rest..." Shizuru got up from the bed, and Natsuki followed.

"O-okay..." she quickly picked one of the pillows on that huge bed and she was about to make herself to the couch near the bed,

"Where do you think you're going?" Shizuru already had her hand wrapped firmly on the younger woman's arm. Her face was full of mirth that Natsuki knew so well.

"I-uh... sleep...? On the couch?"

"Ara... Don't you think that bed was huge enough to fit both of us?" she smiled widely. Natsuki could feel her face burning.

"Ye-yes... But I think I shouldn't sleep together with you because..."

"I'm not _your_Shizuru?" the older woman smiled again, Natsuki just nodded her head hesitantly. Shizuru slowly let go the hand and she took a deep breath.

"How nice to know that you really devoted to her... I wish I would have such treatment from her too..." she said as she walked to her side of the bed. Natsuki just watched how Shizuru's face changed and it was hurting her inside. _Really! I should give this stupid Kruger or whatever her name is a punch or two... Or maybe five punches would do her stupid brain to realize that she had the best woman one could ever wished for!!_

Shizuru turned facing the raven-haired woman with a smile on her face.

"Anyway... just sleep with me... I promise I won't do anything to you..." Shizuru winked at the blushing girl in front of her. Natsuki just grunted as she made her way to her side of the bed._ If she was exactly like the one I left in my world... I don't think I should believe what she said..._She just lay down with her back facing the other girl and was about to drift off to sleep when she felt arms circling her waist.

_I've thought so!!!_"SHIZU~" she was about to scowl the older woman as she turned around but she stopped when she saw Shizuru was clinging at her desperately, with tears running down her porcelain feature. Her eyes widened to the sight which she found very rare to see from a woman named Shizuru.

"Shizuru~"

"I know... I'm sorry! But please... let me hold you just for tonight, please?" her voice was so fragile and Natsuki quickly turned around facing the other woman. She caressed the wet cheeks as she smiled.

"It's ok... I understand..." and she pulled the crimson eyes woman into her embrace. Shizuru was stunned but she quickly relaxed to the embrace.

"You're welcome..." she kissed lightly on her hair as she embraced tighter.

_This is at least I could do... Let me be your Natsuki for the first time in your life and give you what you deserved if only for tonight..._Natsuki slowly shut her eyes closed after hearing the other woman's breathing started to relax.

_I swear I will kick that stupid ass of Kruger!!_

---

Her eyes slowly cracked open as the harsh ray of morning sun penetrated through the windows. Trying her best to get rid of the drowsiness in her eyes, she rubbed her eyes lazily. She was about to get up when she felt a strong pair of arms hold her still at her current position.

She quickly turned around and she was presented by a view of a raven-haired beauty who was still in deep slumber with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Shizuru just couldn't believe what she had in her eyes right now but then the scene from last night quickly came into her mind.

_Oh my god… I almost forgot that this Natsuki here wasn't her… _She turned her body so now she was facing the sleeping woman. Her eyes trailed at the beautiful feature in front of her and she could feel her heart started to beat faster.

_I've always dreamed of having her sleeping beside me… Having her as the first thing I laid my eyes on every morning… Having her in my arms while I'm sleeping… Having her kiss as the kick start of my day… _And her eyes stopped at the view of luscious lips in front of her. Her heart continued to thumping like crazy.

_Would it be a crime if I just…_And she leaned forward, closing the distance between their face. Their lips was only millimeters away and,

"Uhh…" Shizuru eyes widened as she with a quick reflex, draw back her face from Natsuki as the younger woman started to wake up. Her heart pounded wildly as she watched Natsuki's eyes started to flutter open.

_Oh my god… What did I'm trying to do just now…? I'm trying to search comfort from someone who doesn't belong to me…This is absolute foolishness! _She could feel her face burning as Natsuki looked at her with a sleepy eyes.

"Hey… good morning…" the younger woman slowly got up into sitting position and slowly she rubbed her eyes.

"Go-good morning…Natsuki…" she knew she was stuttering and she was out of control of it. It was lucky for her that the other woman was still in her sluggish mode to realize thing that happened just now.

"Did you sleep well? You seem to have a nightmare last night…" Natsuki stretched her arms upwards while Shizuru just widened her eyes to the statement.

"I did…?" and Natsuki just nodded.

"And you hugged me almost to the level of crushing my waist…" she grinned to the surprise look of the other woman.

"Ara… Then Natsuki should just wake me up… unless she was enjoying it…?" she winked at the raven-haired girl who started to blush.

"Wh-what? No!! It's just that you look so scared and I feel like that was at least I could do to comfort you…" her last words were almost unheard as she just rubbing her neck. Shizuru just smiled softly as she leaned forward and she placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"Thank you…" she uttered faintly, and Natsuki was surprised by the blushes that spread across the brunette haired woman in front of her. _That was a very rare to see her blushing like that…_

"It's ok…" and they shared smiles.

---

After they washed up, they stood at the veranda, enjoying the morning breeze.

"Anyway, Natsuki… I have to take you to meet the professor and the High-Priest…"

"Professor and High-Priest…? Who are they?" asked the raven-haired girl. Shizuru just smiled as she turned facing the younger woman.

"Well… They will explain to you with more details about how you ended up in our world, and maybe you can discuss with them on how to get you back…"

"Really!?" and Shizuru nodded.

"That's great! When will we go?"

"After breakfast…" then Shizuru silenced for a while.

"What is it, Shizuru?" she asked when she saw changes in Shizuru's feature.

"It's about the little girl that came to you yesterday…"

"What about her…?" she turned her body to face the older woman.

"Well… Maybe I should ask a favor from you again this time… She is my daughter… Mine and Natsuki too…" she started and she could see the raven-haired girl eyes started to widen.

"No wonder she came to me and called me 'papa'…"

"Yes… And she missed Natsuki so much that I don't think I have such will to tell her that you're not Natsuki… I mean her papa… I don't know how she might handle such truth while she's just 5 years old…" Shizuru took a deep breath. Natsuki seemed to wonder for a while and she just smiled.

"So, you want to ask me to act like her papa for the time being…?"

"If it wasn't a burden to you…"

"Why not…? Besides, it would be fun, right? I wonder how Shizuru might react to this if I had a chance to get back to my world and tell her…" she laughed. Shizuru's heart skipped a beat when her name being stated and she always knew that she wasn't the person in question. Nevertheless, she just smiled and happy to hear that this Natsuki was willingly to help without any question.

"Then, I must say that you have my utmost gratitude…" she smiled to the younger woman.

"Don't mention it… That little girl doesn't deserve such cruel truth while she can enjoy being with someone who just like her papa… I'll try my best for her…" she smiled, and Shizuru was totally amazed by this Natsuki who was so much different from her own. _She is so mature and kind-hearted… I'm starting to feel jealous with the other me back at this Natsuki's world…_

"I guess we should go to breakfast… Shizuka might already wait for us at the dinner hall…" Shizuru quickly pulled the younger woman arm and they walked out the room holding hands…

I'm having this kind of 'imagination block' when I need to describe Natsuki and Shizuru's child. Then I have this thought like 'Why don't I just have a combination of those two...' and _Wala!_Shizuka came into picture!! Hope you guys like her... (I even have a sketch on how she looks like... God! I just proud of myself and hopefully my Illustration lecturer do proud of me too!)

Review please?


	11. Chapter 10: Natsuki's New Life

Hey! Hey! New chapter again! Thank you for all the reviews, guys! I'll do my best to fix my writing and hopefully you guys could still give me more support, eh? My assignments are still pending though, but no worry...just a little more need to be done. After this I can solely focus to finish up this fic! Hahaha! Anyway, enjoy with the reading and have a nice day guys! ^_^

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**CHAPTER 10**** – Natsuki's New Life (part 1)**

She could feel her cheeks started to ache and throbbing, _too many smiles to give in such early in the morning… I wonder how that stupid Kruger could manage to live such life with these salutations and greets from these people…_

Shizuru who had been watching couldn't help but to giggle.

"You don't have to smile like that to each and everyone in this palace… My Natsuki never really care when other people greeted her before…" and this Natsuki Kuga just turned her head facing the gleeful brunette.

"You should tell me earlier… I don't have to suffer cheeks cramp early in the morning…" but Shizuru just laughed, louder this time, making other people which included the guards and maids looked at the pair with these surprised look on their face. Natsuki could feel like she became a sudden attention and she started to feel her cheeks burning.

"Shizuru! Could you just stop laughing at me? People are staring at us!!" she said between her breaths to the still laughing brunette. Shizuru just wiped the tears that already formed at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry… But you're just so cute and I couldn't help it…" she winked at the fuming raven-haired woman.

"I'm not cute~"

"PAPA!!" and they turned their head at the same time to the caller. Natsuki could see a cheerful little girl, the same girl who came to her yesterday, running towards them.

"Papa!! You're okay!!" Natsuki almost lost her balance when the little girl just jumped on her into her embrace. _Papa… Papa!? Yeah right! I'm her papa right now! So…She's the one… _Natsuki looked down at the girl in her arms and into her eyes. Shizuka grinned happily to her as her emerald eyes gleaming joyfully under her gaze. _Her eyes… are same as mine…lonely eyes…_

Shizuru who saw the whole scene just smiled at the way Natsuki looked at her daughter.

"Ara, Shizuka… Papa is just recovered, don't jump on her like that…" she scowled her daughter with a smile on her face. Shizuka widened her eyes and quickly she jump off from Natsuki's arms. Natsuki just smiled at Shizuru and she bend down so her at the eye level with the young girl.

"Sorry, papa…" the little girl pouted. Natsuki just laughed a bit and she patted lightly on the dark brunette haired girl.

"It's ok… Come on! I'm healthy enough to hold you to the dining hall…" and she pick up the little girl into her arms again just before she could protest. Shizuru just widened her eyes then she just smiled softly to the raven-haired woman beside her.

"P-papa… It's ok! I can walk by myself~" and Natsuki just laughed at the blush that spread across the little girl's feature. _Instead of having Shizuru's trait at her looks, she indeed has some of me in there… I mean that stupid Kruger…_ She smiled to the little girl and then she turned facing Shizuru who just been standing there watching.

"Well… Please lead the way, my queen…" she grinned widely when she saw Shizuru's face blushing deeply. _I never thought this Shizuru is so easy to tease… Maybe because she never had such attention from some stupid called Kruger… _Shizuka also giggled when she saw her mother blushing hard to Natsuki's words. Shizuru quickly drained the color off her face and she just glared at those two with a raised brow.

"Ara… Since when my little Shizuka tag-teaming with papa to get me, hm…?" Natsuki just grinned as she turned facing the little girl.

"Hmm… Since your mother didn't want to take us to the dining hall, why don't you show me then, Shizuka…? We just have the breakfast, only the two of us…" she whispered to the girl and Shizuka quickly nodded feverishly.

"Let's go, papa!" and they just walked to the dining hall, leaving a certain brunette haired woman alone at the hallway.

_What…? _Shizuru just stared blankly at the departing figures, and then she just smiled.

_At least she could get along well with Shizuka…_

---

The breakfast was short, only a few talks here and there between Shizuru and the little girl who resembled so much like that brunette haired woman. Natsuki just managed to reply few questions from the little girl to avoid awkwardness between them, and luckily Shizuru was there to help cover her up with few questions that she wasn't so sure about.

After the breakfast, they walked together to the main entrance as a luxurious car had been awaiting there to take Shizuka to school.

"I'm going now, mama…" Shizuka gave the older brunette a hug and Shizuru replied with a kiss on the forehead. Shizuka giggled a bit then she turned facing the raven-haired woman who stood next to her mama.

"Um… Papa… I'm going now…" she seemed stuttering a bit as she shies away her eyes from Natsuki's amused gaze. Natsuki just smiled as she nodded her head,

"Okay… Take care…" she just said it blankly while the little girl in front of her had these cute blushes on her both cheeks and a shy smile on her lips, but she still stood in front of the raven-haired woman. Natsuki blinked in confused manner. _Why she still stay here? Isn't she supposed to go to now…?_

Shizuru just sighed at Natsuki's dense brain. She leaned closer to the raven-haired woman and she whispered,

"Why don't you give her a kiss or something...? She waiting for you to do that…" and Natsuki instantly widened her eyes. _Shit! Yeah! I totally forgot that!! Geez, Natsuki… you're just so stupid when it comes to kids... _

Natsuki quickly bended on her knees as her eyes were at the same level with the little brunette. Shizuka seemed to be so shy as she just lowered her head. Natsuki chuckled at the sight of blushing little girl in front her. Later she leaned forward and she placed a kiss on Shizuka's forehead.

"Be safe…" she smiled. Shizuka smiled widely and she nodded her head.

"Um!!" and she ran to the car. Natsuki just watched the car made its way out of palace main gate. Shizuru who had been standing there just smile contentedly as her eyes trailed the car until it disappeared from their eyes.

"So… You've said earlier that you want to bring me to someone, right…?" Natsuki turned facing the older woman who stood next to her. Shizuru just nodded her head.

"Well, I'm waiting for someone actually. They will take us there…"

"Your Highness…" and they quickly turned around and Natsuki's eyes widened abruptly at the sight of two people that she very familiar with.

"Chie... and Nao!?" she blurted quite loud, making a certain red-head grinned widely.

"Well… it seems like she knows me…" Nao just waved her hand to Natsuki's sudden remark. Chie also smiled as she bowed her head slightly to them.

"We've met earlier, Your Highness… And it seems like you recognizes me too…" she smiled with her usual charming smile. Natsuki was stunned and she turned facing a certain brunette haired woman next to her,

"Well… I believe we can discuss later on privately, Natsuki? Too many questions out here will bring a lot more trouble for us later…" she smiled. Natsuki just look at the three of them back and forth and she just nodded her head.

"Professor is waiting at the antechamber, with High-priest. The others also making their way there… We will meet them shortly…" Chie explained and Shizuru just nodded her head. She softly wrapped her hand on Natsuki's arm, making the younger girl turned her head facing her almost instantly. She smiled soothingly to the confused woman.

"Don't worry, Natsuki… We will explain it later when we meet professor and High-priest…" and Natsuki nodded her head without any further questions. Nao nodded her head as she smiled.

"Why don't we just head there now? The others maybe already wait for us… I hate to hear that crazy professor scolding me for being late…" she walked before them as the other just smiled while walked along, trailing Nao's lead.

---

Natsuki walked silently into the dimmed place that they called the antechamber. She could smell a slight calming scent as she walked further inside, with Chie and Nao at the front. Shizuru was silenced all the way to the antechamber and Natsuki had no intention to bother that older woman with some more questions which maybe she could find the answer from these people they called 'Professor' and 'High-priest'.

"Are you nervous…?" Shizuru spoke for the first time since they walked into this place. Natsuki just nodded her head as she took a deep breath. She could hear Nao chuckled a bit as the red-head just shook her head slightly.

"You know what… You're just so different from that woman… Maybe I'm starting to believe what that crazy professor had told us the other day…" and Natsuki saw Chie just nodded her head. _What are they talking about…? _

They reached to the final door, which had these beautiful carvings of flowers and vines. Chie pushed the door and they walked inside the room and the scent that Natsuki got a whiff of earlier quickly infused inside her nose again, only this time a bit stronger.

She looked around the antechamber, and found a huge fountain of sparkling water. There were about 17 beautifully carved woman statues which stood proudly, circling the fountain and Natsuki twitched her brows as she looked at the 17th statue. The statue resembled a lot of someone she knew, and the one she misses so much in her whole life.

"Mom…?" she unconsciously uttered it out loud, making Chie, Shizuru and Nao turned facing her at the same time. Then they turned to look at where Natsuki's eyes were looking.

"Mom…? You mean, your mother, Natsuki…?" asked Shizuru with an expectant gleam in her eyes. Natsuki nodded her head with a confused look on her face.

"Yes… That was indeed my mother… But why~"

"Allow me to explain, Natsuki-san…" Midori suddenly appeared together with Yukariko. Later on, Mikoto, Mai and Akira arrived.

"Midori? Mikoto?" Natsuki widened her eyes. Midori smiled widely, and Mikoto just waved her hand with a grin on her face.

"Mai and Akira… Sister too?" Akira nodded her head respectively. Yukariko just giggled.

"Oh! Maybe that's what I've been called in your world, ne Natsuki-san?" Yukariko bowed her head to Natsuki. Mai just walked without delay towards Natsuki and she hugged her. Natsuki was stunned with Mai's sudden embrace. She could hear the amethyst-eyes girl already sobbing.

"Mai?"

"Thank god you're safe. Stop worrying me!" she tightened her embrace. Natsuki blinked her eyes few times before she relaxes to the embrace.

"I'm sorry…"

---

"So, that's how all things go…" Natsuki buried her face into her palms, and slowly she rubbed her face up to her hair. She sighed heavily. Shizuru took her right hand and grasped it tenderly. Natsuki just smiled weakly and she took a deep breath.

"What am I suppose to do now?" she asked, and the other girls just smiled and Midori nodded her head.

"We would like to ask you to replace her in order to avoid confusion and turmoil among citizens. We already know the consequences if this matter of subject were seep out into public. I'm afraid we'll not only bring mayhem in this land, but the other region will take advantage on this." Midori explained as she twitched her brows since the matter they were discussing right now was getting serious.

Hearing the suggestion, Natsuki just gritted her teeth. She shook her head, and that making the other girls surprised with that reaction.

"This is ridiculous! Damn crazy! There's no way I could do that! If you asked me to control a dwarf and build an empire in video games, maybe I can do it… It's was easy though in games because you can use cheat codes and all, and you can always restart the game if you're dead. But to manage a _real _kingdom…" she just mumbled incessantly and let out a loud sigh. She quickly silenced herself when she saw them just gave her a perplexed look and she could see Nao raised her right brow.

"…really? A dwarf?" Nao repeated Natsuki's word. Natsuki quickly regretted for saying that out loud. She slowly lowered her head as huge silence engulfed them.

"Bwahahaha!!!" Nao was the first one to break the silence among them, followed by the other companion. Shizuru also couldn't handle the amusement herself and she just giggled.

_Dammit! What are they laughing about? I'm just telling them the truth! There goes my pride…_

Nao couldn't help it but she laughed out loud while holding up her stomach. _This is amusing! This Natsuki is not a full-pride and egoistic woman that I used to know and hated! Maybe I'll start to like her… _

Shizuru shook her head, and she just couldn't believe how innocent and straight forward the new Natsuki in front of her. Slowly she took one of Natsuki's hands, and she held it close to her chest.

"I'll always be with you. You don't have to worry a thing… We will support you and always stand beside you. We will never let you go through this alone…" she smiled soothingly. Natsuki looked deeply into those crimson-eyes, and then she sighed.

"Yeah! That's why we are here! You can always count on us!" Mai butted in. Mikoto and the others just nodded her head.

"Don't worry! We will assist you time by time when it's necessary." Chie smiled. Nao just crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And we are not dwarves by the way…" she laughed again but quickly halted when she could see all eyes in the chamber darted at her with these annoyed look. She coughed a bit as she continued,

"You don't have to worry so much. Before this only Her Highness Shizuru carry out Her Majesty Natsuki's jobs. That woman didn't even worry a thing about public affairs. She just know how to~" but she was silenced by Chie who swiftly covered Nao's mouth.

"Her Highness Shizuru is here! At least shows some respect to her. You're talking about Her Majesty, and indeed her wife!" Chie whispered and Nao just grunted in respond.

"I'm only telling the truth… there's nothing wrong with that!" she protested. Shizuru just smiled with her usual graciousness. She nodded her head.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant Harald! What she said was right. I won't take it personal. What I'm concern the most is this matter. Natsuki… Are you willingly agreed with us? Can you be the replacement? To be honest, we're out of any plan if you turn us down." Shizuru turned to face Natsuki who seems confused.

"Shizuru… I…"

"I know it might sound selfish for us to ask you to replace her in all of sudden. But I just don't know what else to do… Things are getting complicated and I don't want to burden you either…" her voice change and Natsuki could see sparkles of tears are build up in her eyes.

"Shizuru…" and without hesitation, she pulled the brunette into an embrace. _I just can't stand seeing her like this… _She smiled and she nodded her head. She looked at the other girls,

"I need someone to teach me start from the basics!" she said. The other girls just widened their eyes and looked at each other. Shizuru pulled away from the embrace and looked curiously at Natsuki.

"Natsuki-san… You mean…" Yukariko couldn't hold her tears anymore. Natsuki scratched back of her head as she smiled.

"To be honest, I'm not so good in courteous and proper acts but I'll give it a try." She smiled again at Shizuru, and the other girls already cry in blissful. She hugged Natsuki tightly and started to chuckle.

"Yeah!!!" the other girls rejoiced after hearing Natsuki's decision. Nao just sighed in pleased. She shook her head as she looks at Natsuki, and then she smiled. _I wish that stupid Kruger could have this woman's reliability when it come responsibility… Maybe we just need to cross our fingers and hope that this Natsuki could make it._

"What makes you decides to agree?" Shizuru asked, and Natsuki grinned in reply.

"If it's the best for us and this kingdom, it's worth, right?" she said while stroking her hair.

"Besides, I found it might be interesting. Maybe I can learn a lot of things! Since I'm stuck here and still don't know how to get back, I think I should just enjoy the time I have here, heh!" she said with a nervous laugh. Shizuru quickly wiped her tears away as she nodded her head.

"So, it is decided then!" Midori took a step closer to Natsuki and she bended down on her knees, bowing her head as a sign of respect. Later she was followed by the other girls.

"What the hell are you guys doing…?" Natsuki quickly stood up and Shizuru just smiled, while she holds Natsuki's arms close.

"This is something you need to bear with later, Natsuki…" she giggled at Natsuki's worry face.

"But… It feels so weird to have your friends bowing at you…" _This is so crazy! The others just laughed._

"Well… we know that you're not comfortable with this but please bear with it, Natsuki-san! We need to avoid more false speculations or rumors about you while you're staying in this world." Chie smiled. Nao just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry though… Just in the public… Besides, people here already know that we used to be your schoolmates. So maybe if we slipped once or twice while calling each other casually, they won't notice or curious about that…"

"But still, we need to be more careful when we're out there… you know how the senate is…" Mai said with a twitch on her brow. Mikoto just nodded her head to Mai's remark.

"Whatever it is, we just have to do our best to help Natsuki-san…" Yukariko smiled happily and the others quickly nodded their head.

"While you're going to do the replacement, I'll be doing my best on figuring out how to get you back to your own world and to bring our Lord back too…" Midori grinned widely. Natsuki also smiled as she nodded her head.

"Thanks… I guess this is it, huh?" she turned facing Shizuru who stood beside her and then she looked at the others who still on their knees.

"I will do my best for you guys…" she lowered her head and she bowed her head slightly. The others also followed and they said it in unison.

"From now onwards, you are our Lord!"

* * *

So, you guys... Help me again with some reviews, okay? That will helps a lot~ ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Kruger's New Life Begins

Hye guys! Another chapter... Sorry for waiting... I've just finished my assignments and pretty tired lately. Hopefully you guys can still enjoy the story, okay? Have a nice day everyone! ^_^

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**Chapter 11: Kruger's New Life Begins (Part I)**

"Kuga-san!" she heard it…

"Kuga-san!" and she heard it again. _Just answer it, stupid whosoever Kuga! This person is calling you for ages! _Then she felt her right arm was being pulled from behind. _What the…?_

She turned around, and she found an auburn haired girl, looking at her with this confused look on her face.

"I've been calling you, Kuga-san… You didn't hear me…?" she said with a smile on her face. A certain raven-haired girl just blinked her eyes a few times just before a thought strike her brain.

_Oh shit! I was totally forgotten that I have to be Kuga for the time being… Shit! Shit! _Natsuki Kruger quickly put a charming smile that she often used when she was dealing with young girls back at her own world. The auburn-haired girl in front of her almost fainted when she saw the smile that could haunt many boys and girls sweet dreams.

"I'm sorry… I was thinking about something else just now… What is it, miss…?"

"Fukuzawa… It's Miya Fukuzawa…" she stuttered. Natsuki just smiled and she nodded her head.

"Okay, Fukuzawa-san… Can I help you with something…?" the girl in front of her seemed to be in daze, and Natsuki let out a soft cough.

"I-I'm sorry…" Miya quickly bowed her head to apologize to the raven-haired woman in front of her. Natsuki let out a few chuckles and she just waved her hands.

"It's okay, Fukuzawa-san… Anyway, you're calling me because of…~"

"Oh yes! It's about the pairing work Sugiura-sensei gave just now… I was wondering if I could make you my partner…" her head went lower and lower. Natsuki just watched the girl with an amused look on her face.

"Well… I don't mind~"

"Ano… I'm sorry, Fukuzawa-san… Natsuki and I are already agreed to be partners in that assignment…" a sudden voice interrupted them, and they turned around to look. A certain carrot-haired girl stood there with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Tokiha-san… Is that so…?" Miya turned her head facing the raven-haired girl in front of her. Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder with a soft smile on her face.

"I was totally forgotten about that… I'm sorry, Fukuzawa-san…" Natsuki's swallowed hard as her eyes averted Mai's angry one. That pair of purple eyes were like saying 'If you're going to insist to be her partner, you will regret it, Natsuki!!!', and she immediately obeyed.

"It's okay, Kuga-san… Maybe some other time… Anyway, I need to go now… See you again in class, Kuga-san, Tokiha-san…" and that auburn-haired girl walked away while waving her hand to Natsuki. Natsuki simply waved back to the girl, making the departing girl giggled girlishly.

Mai who had been watching the whole scene couldn't help but to cringe to this entirely bizarre view in front of her. _What the hell… I know she wasn't the Natsuki we knew but I couldn't help it… She was exactly like our Natsuki…_

"You shouldn't stop doing things like that, you know…" Mai started the conversation as they walked out the campus block together.

"Doing what…?"

"That! That waving things and talking to the other girls… You have Shizuru-san, for god sake! Stop flirting with other girls while you already have a girlfriend!"

"What girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend, Mai! She's my wife!"

"What!? Your wife~" silence…

"Oh yeah… I forgot that you're already married to the other Shizuru in your world… But whatever it is… since you're stuck here, it doesn't give you any green light that you can flirt with other girls! It's absolutely wrong!!"

"I didn't flirting with her!!" Natsuki rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Okay! I know I might not be the smartest person on earth, but even a blind man could notice that you're flirting, Natsuki!!!"

"Urgh! I'm not going to talk about this again with you…" Natsuki quicken her steps.

"Natsuki baka!!! Wait for me!!!"

---

The entire Fuuka University was in a whole new atmosphere when a certain raven-haired girl became the latest and the hottest topic.

It all happened after the summer break, Natsuki Kuga returned with this entirely new personality. Smiles more often, talking more with other girls which were too much delight for the girls and totally rejecting boys' advances, such a devastating news for the male population.

But such great news was not exclusively being accepted by some Fuuka University dwellers, who are lived by the name of Tokiha, Yuuki and Fujino, and also Sugiura. Leave a certain Minagi since she didn't really care about some 'swapped Natsuki' or 'different Natsuki'. As long as she saw this woman who resembled a lot like Natsuki that she knew safe and sound, she would care less about any further details.

It was during the dinner time, the 5 ex-HiME and also someone from the other world, Natsuki Kruger gathered around at Mai's apartment and they had a dinner together, hosted by the owner of the apartment herself.

Mai, Midori, Nao and Shizuru, four of them were now staring at a certain raven-haired woman in front of them. Natsuki was having her ramen with this new add-on delicacy called mayonnaise she found in Mai's fridge which became an instant favorite to her. Next to her was a certain spiky haired girl who also had her own meal full inside her mouth.

"Despite of her totally opposite behavior from your Kuga… I think we just found a similarity between those two…" Nao said with a grin on her face as she turned facing a certain brunette haired woman beside her. Shizuru just let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. Nao blinked her eyes in confusion when she didn't receive any response from the older woman, then she turned facing Midori and Mai who also sighed deeply.

"Okay! Okay! I know I'm not helping here… But at least cheer up a little!" she shrugged her shoulder.

"How could you be so calm in a situation like this…? I just don't know what your heart is made of…" Midori took a deep breath and she puffed the air out.

"What it's got to do with this anyway…? I'm just saying that we don't have to be so upset about this… At least with this Kruger here, I'm sure Kuga is doing well at the other world too…"

"How can you be so sure that Natsuki is safe…?" Mai suddenly retorted.

"Yes…?" a voice interrupted them, and they looked at the owner of the voice at the same time. Natsuki was staring back at them with a confused look on her face when her name was being mentioned. The other girls just sighed loudly.

"I'm going home…" Shizuru got up from her chair.

"Kaichou-san… But what about this Natsuki here…?" Mai also got up and she followed the older woman to the door. Shizuru just smiled weakly and she put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tokiha-san… But could you have her for the time being…? I just couldn't handle her being around me while knowing that she wasn't the one that I longed for…"

"But at least we can discuss about how to bring Natsuki back…"

"Maybe some other time…? I just need some rest… I'll call you later, Tokiha-san! Sorry for the inconvenience…" and she just left the younger girl tongue-tied at the doorway.

After watching the older woman gone from her sight, Mai just sighed deeply and she strolled back inside her apartment. Midori, Nao and also Natsuki watched the carrot-haired girl as she settled back next to Midori. Mikoto already finished up her meal and now she was laying on the couch, waiting for the Sleep God to come to claim her to the dream land.

"Shizuru-san really took this seriously, ne?" Midori sighed and she turned facing the raven-haired girl who had been silenced during the whole conversation. Natsuki just blinked her eyes as she watched the other three girls looked at her back.

"You don't have anything to say, Kruger…?" Nao suddenly asked after a long silence between the four of them. All eyes instantly focused on the raven-haired woman.

"I just don't know what to do…"

"I didn't ask what you're wanted to do… I just ask you if you had something in your mind about this bizarre case of yours…" Nao retorted back with an obvious annoyance in her face. Natsuki just widened her eyes when Nao snapped at her like that. _In my world… we even barely speak with each other… _

"Yeah, Natsuki-chan… Maybe you could start with the last thing that you do before all this 'switching with each other Natsuki' thing happened…" Midori continued with a smile on her face.

"That's right, Natsuki… It's been one week since you woke up and you barely talk about yourself… Not to mention that you've been avoiding Kaichou-san the whole week… She's really worried about you, you know…" Mai's face was full with concern.

"I'm not avoiding her…" Natsuki gritted her teeth. She didn't really want to go through this right now.

"What? You're playing hide and seek with her then, mutt…?" a grin slipped from Nao's face since she had been trying so hard to restrain it.

"Mind your words, Juliet!! Do you know who you're talking to~" she already jumped from her chair and she had her face merely inches from a certain stunned red-haired girl. Everyone in that house was totally shocked and they silenced with Natsuki's sudden outrage.

"…Juliet…?" Nao blinked her eyes a few times, making the raven-haired woman in front of her widened her eyes instantly. Realized that she had mistakenly entitled Nao with the one she had back in her own world, she quickly lowered her head.

"I'm sorry…" she settled down on her chair again, leaving the other three women there watched her in awe.

"I guess you got some long explanations about that, Natsuki-chan…" Midori smiled widely.

---

After giving the three of them a long details about her what happened in her own world, they had these tight twitch on their brows and their expression were almost in disbelieve.

"I thought this HiME star and the Carnival thing that we had years before were weird enough... Now I'm right in front the next 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not! thing..." Nao twitched her brows but quickly silenced herself when two pair of eyes darting angrily at her.

"So… You've been doing this thing to avoid Shizuru-san to get involve with your private matter, am I right?" Mai asked the raven-haired woman and Natsuki nodded her head.

"It's too dangerous for her and our daughter… It's better for her to stay away from me while I'm dealing with that matter…" she rubbed her nose. Nao just nodded her head as she rocked her body back and forth on her chair.

"You know that Shizuru will always be with you no matter what happened… Why didn't you just talk about it with her…? Why you have to make her hate you…?" Midori took her turn to ask. Natsuki just shook her head.

"I can't… Just like I said before… It's dangerous. I can't bear with the fact that I might bare my wife's and my only daughter life into danger if they knew about it…"

"And that's why you had her to leave you and let her back to her hometown with your daughter…" Nao cut in, and Natsuki nodded her head.

"Exactly! She'll be much safer there and I don't have to worry so much since their lives are secured at her hometown…"

Silenced engulfed each and every one of them after a long conversation.

"So actually, you're not exactly flirting with those girls earlier this afternoon…?" Mai suddenly asked the raven-haired girl and the others could see an instant change on Natsuki's face as it turned beet red.

"No!! I'm not flirting with them… I'm just being nice to them… Is that wrong too?" and the others just laughed.

"Well, for your information, Kruger… The Natsuki that we have here wasn't _that_ nice, friendly type, you know…" Nao smirked. Natsuki twitched her brows.

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah… She was kind of cold to everyone… well except us…" Midori turned facing Nao, and then they shook their head together at the same time.

"No… Including us actually… Especially this Nao here…" Midori laughed as she pointed her finger to the red-head.

"Like I wanted her to be friendly with me…" Nao grunted, making the other girls laughed.

"Nao-chan… She just pretending that she didn't care but actually she did…" Mai snickered. Nao could feel her cheeks started to burn.

"Tokiha! What are you talking about? Of course I didn't care about that mutt!"

"Then… what are you doing here in a first place…? Listening to every detail Natsuki gave us…? And even sacrifice your precious night time for staying back until late at night here…?" Midori cocked her right brow.

"I just find it interesting and maybe she could use some of my help… And of course I could ask for some repayment from Kuga later on after she gets her ass back in this world!" she huffed as she folded her arms in front of her chest. Midori and Mai just watched the younger girl with amazement and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyway, back to our main concern here… You have any idea on how you could get back to your own world, Natsuki-chan?" Midori turned her attention to the person in question. Natsuki seemed to think for a while then she just shook her head. After that the attention turned back to a certain professor in that room. Midori just rubbed her jaw while her expression showed that she had something in her mind.

"You have something in your mind, Midori-chan?" Mai asked impatiently.

"Yeah! If you had something, just spill it out!" Nao quickly butted in, and all the eyes quickly turned looking at her.

"…what?"

"…'not care', huh Nao-chan?" Midori smirked at the red-haired again. Mai just giggled together with Natsuki.

"Sh-shut up, Midori! Tokiha!" and she turned facing Natsuki. "And you too, Kruger!" and that raven-haired girl quickly shut her mouth closed.

"Whatever it is… actually, when I was travelling with my professor, we've been investigating some ancient mythologies and some of them seemed to have some similarity to your case, Natsuki-chan…" and all eyes inside the room were gleaming with hope.

"Really, Midori?" and the red-haired nodded.

"I'm not very sure about it… It was a myth anyway… No proof or evidence that could support the event. But I have this feeling that if I had some more research, maybe some information might be revealed…" she nodded her head.

"So, what can we do to help you…?" asked the raven-haired girl. Mai also nodded her head in anticipation.

"Well… It might take some time for me to do the research. Maybe I would have to ask some help from Shizuru-san since she had this major link with most of scientists and researchers around Japan…" but then she stopped as she turned facing Natsuki.

"Maybe I could ask you to help me with that…" Midori smiled slightly to the raven-haired girl. Natsuki just widened her eyes as she shook her head weakly.

"I don't know if I could do it… I don't even have courage to face her right now…"

"What the hell, Kruger? You're at fault with the one that you left at your own world, not with this Fujino here… Why you have to feel guilty to both of them?" Nao spoke it out loud, and the others just nodded their head.

"Nao's right, Natsuki-chan… Yeah, maybe you're wrong for keep on avoiding her this entire week. You should learn to open up more to someone that care about you… Besides, you're not alone in this world you know… You should try to rely on other people too… It's not everything we could handle by ourselves…" Midori continued with a warm smile on her face. Natsuki just kept silence as she was lost for words to retort back on what the other girls had said.

"Though she might not be your Shizuru, but still she's indeed Shizuru… In one way or another, she still cares about you and willing to help you in any occasion…" Mai took her turn. The other just nodded their head again.

Natsuki just took a deep breath and she just sighed heavily. She smiled,

"Maybe I really need to talk to her, huh?" and the other girls quickly nodded.

"Okay then… I'll try to talk to her…"

"It is settled then… For the time being while I'm doing my research, I need you to continue to be Natsuki Kuga and get familiar with her life… You could ask Mai or Nao here for some help…"

"Yeah! You can count on us…" Mai circled her arm around the raven-haired girl's shoulder. Nao just shrugged her shoulder.

"Well, it seems like I will stuck with this, huh…" she mumbling to herself.

"Like we dragged you into this… You're the one who got involved by yourself in the first place…" Midori retorted in annoyed manner, making the other girls just laughed.

---

"I've just called Kaichou-san, and she said she's at Kuga's apartment, Natsuki…" Mai flipped off her cell phone.

"Which apparently will become yours for the time being…" she continued. Natsuki just blinked her eyes a few times.

"But Shizuru-san said she's going home…" Natsuki stroked her hair, and Nao just laughed.

"Well, for your information, Kruger… Kuga Natsuki here and Fujino already staying together for almost 2 years… So, that is her home too…" she smirked. Natsuki just blushed to the statement.

"R-really…?" the others just nodded.

"Enough with the chit-chat… Come, Natsuki! I'll take you back to your apartment. Apparently I won't let you guys stay up so late at night because you guys have my class tomorrow and I don't want any sleepy heads during my class…" Midori said with threatening atmosphere around her. Mai and Nao quickly nodded their head.

"Well, better get going now… See ya, Kruger!" Nao walked out Mai's apartment as fast as she could to get back to her own.

"See you tomorrow, Mai-chan…" Midori waved at the younger girl. Mai just smiled back and she turned facing a certain raven-haired girl in front of her.

"Don't worry, Natsuki… We'll do whatever it takes to help you… If you had anything in your mind, you can always come to me…" Mai patted the older girl's shoulder. Natsuki just smiled softly as her brain quickly reminisced the moment she and Mai at her own world during they were still students. _She just exactly like her… maybe I could bear with this world for the time being…_

_"Thanks, Mai… I really appreciate it… See you tomorrow…" Mai nodded her head as she watched her two friends walked to the exit._

"Try to make it out with Kaichou-san, Natsuki!!" she yelled just before the two women disappear from her sight. Natsuki just waved her hand as a reply.

Mai took a deep breath as she watched them left the apartment neighborhood.

_Hope things would go well with Kaichou-san… Maybe I could give her a call about what we and Natsuki had talked about just now…_

_Mai walked inside her apartment, quickly pushed the speed dial of the former Student Council President number._

---

Midori parked right in front Natsuki's apartment, where Shizuru also currently stayed.

"Just tell her everything that she needs to know… You're not at fault here… She's such a reasonable woman and I know she will understand what you've going through. Just don't avoid her again… it will make much more harder for her to handle since you resembled so much alike to the one that she loved so much…" Midori said with more seriousness this time.

Natsuki just nodded her head, as she took a deep breath.

"Thanks a lot, Midori… I didn't expect such treatment from you guys… I was just so lost when I first got here and I just don't know what to do or what to tell you guys from the very beginning… I feel so~"

"Alone…?" and Natsuki quickly turned facing the older woman with a surprise look on her face. Midori just smiled as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Well… I used to hear that word from someone long time ago…" and Natsuki just gave a small smile.

"You're just like the one we had here… She used to be like what you are right now, but she changed… Not instantly, but slowly she accepted thing around her… And that's what you're going to do right now…" Midori smirked, making the other girl laughed a bit.

"Have a change in our life is not a bad thing, Natsuki-chan… Sometimes, if you kept chasing the past, you'll never know what you have in the present. You'll maybe start losing them if you insisting to live with your past and never start to move on…"

"I know… I just hope I could make things right, with my family all over again…"

"Well, you can… Learn it starting from this moment… And when you get a chance to go back and meet them, show them how much you've change…" the red-haired smiled. Natsuki nodded her head in confidence right now.

"Thanks a lot, Midori…"

"No problem… Now, go talk to Shizuru-san! She's been worried about you to death!" she playfully pushed the younger girl out of her car. Natsuki just laughed as she stepped out the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow… don't stay up so late! I'll kill you if you sleep in my class tomorrow!"

"Okay! Okay! See you…" she quickly walked to her apartment after watching Midori's car left the area. The walk to the apartment seemed like ages to her and when she finally reached Kuga's apartment, she could see the names that stated at the plate, 'Kuga Fujino Residence'.

She smiled softly as she grazed the plate with her fingers. _I really missed her… and Shizuka too… _She could feel tears started to well at the corner of her eyes. _Hope Midori could find something about how to get me back to my world… I will amend everything that I've done to her…_

_After wiped dry her eyes, she was about to knock and suddenly the door opened and she was presented with a brunette figure, stood there with a soft smile on her face._

"Shizu- I mean, Fujino-san…" and she quickly silenced herself when she saw that brunette giggled.

"What is this all formality…?" Shizuru asked with an amused face. Natsuki could feel her cheeks burning and she lowered her head.

"But I just can't call you~"

"Because I'm not _your _Shizuru…?" Natsuki just blinked her eyes and she slowly nodded her head. Shizuru laughed softly again, and she pulled the younger woman into a friendly embrace.

"Shizuru-san..."

"You don't have to explain anything… Tokiha-san already explained everything, each and single detail about you just now…" she whispered and slowly she let go the younger woman from her embrace.

"Mai did?" and Shizuru nodded. They walked together inside the apartment and they settled together on the couch.

"I've already contact everyone that could help us with this case… But we have to keep this matter as confidential as we could…" Shizuru said with a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry for giving such hard time for you guys…" Natsuki rubbed her face frustratingly. Shizuru just smiled, she leaned closer to the younger girl as she rested her head on that well build shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kruger-san… Besides, I wanted to bring my Natsuki back if it would cost me my life… I just couldn't stay like this not knowing whether she safe or not in your world…"

Natsuki just smiled at Shizuru's devoted words to a certain girl named Kuga Natsuki.

"You're just like her… It's just me who didn't see it at a very first place…" she said with a sigh. Shizuru just watched the sadness inside the emerald eyes that she knew so well.

"You will someday… I promise you that… If your Shizuru was exactly like me… I'm sure she will love you the way that she did before no matter what you had done to her… Since you've been doing it for a reason…"

"Yeah… I hope so…" she smiled to the brunette. Shizuru just nodded her head.

"So, let's go to sleep…" she pulled the younger girl's arm. Natsuki's eyes were bulged. Her face started to blush furiously.

"Y-you mean sleep with you…?" she stammered. Shizuru could see where this conversation went, quickly put on her 'flirting mode'.

"Of course… I can't sleep without my Natsuki beside me… Since you looked alike her, better than nothing, right?" she leaned forward as she whispered sensuously, closing the distance between their faces.

"B-but I can't… be-because I…" but the other girl already burst out laughs. Natsuki just watched the older woman laughed hard with a deep blush on her face.

"I'm sorry… you're just so cute, just like my Natsuki and I couldn't help but to tease you…" and Natsuki just grunted.

"I don't know how to explain things that I've shared with my Natsuki… But the moment they found you at the beach the other day, I just knew that you're not my Natsuki. I became sad and angry at the same time because having you around while you're not her… It was very difficult for me at the beginning…"

"But then after Tokiha-san explain to me just now, I understand it wasn't your fault and I want to help you in order to get my Natsuki back…" she smiled. Natsuki just nodded her head as she took a deep breath.

"Anyway, back to our main concern here… I already prepare a room for you. And I got mine myself. We'll be staying like this until we figure out how to get you back…" Shizuru got up from the couch and she showed the younger girl her room.

"It wasn't because I don't trust you…" and Shizuru could detect a slight blush on Natsuki's face. She chuckled before she continued.

"I just don't trust myself…" she said it almost like a whisper with a rare blush adorning her face, making Kruger cocked her brow.

"Don't blame me… You look so much like her… I'm afraid I just couldn't handle myself…" she laughed at her last words.

"I couldn't help you then…" and they laughed…

* * *

Hehe... Unexpected huh? Hahaha! I just love doing the unexpected story... Anyway, please do review guys... It'll help a lot!

And some of the things that I left unrevealed, I'll make it clear later next chapter... Don't worry, guys! ^_^


	13. Special Chapter II

Hey guys! Another story for Natsuki Kruger as I promised. Hope this chapter may clear some confusion and questions amongs you guys ^_^. Hope you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day!

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**Special Chapter II: Natsuki Kruger's Story**

It was early in the afternoon, and all of sudden the entire Dawn Palace was into a huge commotion when the Elder of Rising Sun, Shizune Violet Fujino was fainted in the middle of a meeting with the representative from the Land of Kravenitz.

---

"What happened to mother…?" asked the young Fujino when her mother was brought to the Infirmary Wing after she fainted. The doctor who was responsible to check up on her just smiled.

"Don't worry, Lady Shizuru… She just shocked. She needs some rest right now and maybe by this evening, she'll be back as her usual…" the doctor gave the beautiful brunette girl a small bow and she excused herself.

Shizuru just stared confusingly at her mother who was sleeping peacefully.

_Shocked…?_

_---_

Her mother was fully recovered, to her surprise earlier than expected. Shizuru just stared at her mother as the older woman had this look that would only appear when she was in deep thought or something big was happening.

"What happened to you, mother…? It's not like you to faint in the middle of a meeting… Is there something~" she quickly halted her words when she received a stern look from her mother.

"I would like to have some words with you, young lady… But first, could you ask the guards to call for our guest…?" she rubbed her temple and Shizuru was silenced for a second right before she bowed to her mother. _Is there anything that I've done wrong…?_

"Yes, mother…" she got off her chair and she walked out the room to call out some guards.

"Yes, Lady Shizuru…"

"Could you bring our guest from Kravenitz here… My mother wished to see them…"

"Yes, my lady!" and those two guards quickly went to fulfill their task. Shizuru just sighed and she walked inside the room again and saw her mother was looking at her with this look she could barely understand. She sat on her the chair that she left just now and she turned facing the older woman in front of her with the same intensity.

"I don't know what is been bothering you, mother… But I wish to know if there something that I did wrong…" she started softly, try not to push some buttons here. Shizune just sighed heavily and she smiled to her only daughter.

"No, my child… It's just… It was so surprising enough to know that you've been involve with someone right now… but to know that you're involve with this person…"

"What…? Involve what, mother…? With who…? I don't understand…?" and she really didn't understand in each every words her mother spoke. Her mother just sighed again.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"My lady… Our guest is here…" she could hear the guard voice from outside. Shizuru quickly walked to the door and opened it for the guest to come in. To her surprise, the guest that they had been expecting was none other than Kruger Clan personal guardian, Miss Maria Graceburt. Shizuru was totally surprised when she saw the older woman.

_Miss Maria? What is she doing here…? _Regardless she was stunned with such encounter, she politely welcome the guest and lead her to her mother.

"I'm sorry, Miss Maria for you to see me like this…" Shizuru just watched her mother spoke with a wide grin plastered across her middle age feature. _Now I'm confused… Just now she was like to kill me with her stare and now she's talking to Miss Maria like she was about to receive very good news… What is wrong with my mother…?_

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fujino… I don't mind with such inconvenience…" she smiled slightly, still with her stern look on her face.

"I'm glad then… Anyway…" she turned facing her daughter. Shizuru was taken aback when those two older women looked at her at the same time.

"Shizuru… Our Miss Maria here has something for you… Well, more like a request…" she smiled. Shizuru unconsciously twitched her brows slightly to her mother's words. She then turned to face Miss Maria as the older woman just smiled slightly at her.

"It was a request… Personally from our young lord, Natsuki Kruger…" Miss Maria started. She could feel her heart skipped a beat when Natsuki's name being mentioned.

"It was a request to ask for permission from the Elder of Rising Sun, which is your mother…" she turned to look at the brunette haired woman on the bed. Shizune just smiled and she nodded her head, but before Miss Maria could continue,

"Okay… I'll cut it short for you, Shi-chan! Lord Natsuki asked for my permission for her to marry you…" Shizune smiled widely and Miss Maria just nodded her head with a smile.

_What!? _She could no longer hear anything around her except her own pounding heart.

"Though I was surprised because I thought it was a bit early for you, that's why I fainted earlier but now everything is depends on you… If you agreed, Miss Maria here will have an engagement ceremony held in our palace~ Shizuru? Shizuru!!"

The girl already passed out…

---

"WHAT!!??" a loud yell could be heard across the hallway from the Student Council Room, came from none other than the infamous impetuous blonde.

"Ara… Haruka-san… You shouldn't yell like that… I have no intention to make this into public yet…" the ever so calm Student Council President smiled to her loud companion.

"B-but you're only 17!!! What the hell that stupid Kruger had in her mind when she proposed to you?"

"She does not officially propose to me yet, Haruka-san… It was only a proposition of request… It does still need my answer to make it official… And please, you shouldn't entitle her like that… You might get a death sentence, you know…" and Haruka quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"But, bubuzuke! This 'merry' thing is not a minor issue…"

"It's marry, Haruka-san…"

"That's what I said! Anyway… what about school then…? You still a student here! You cannot just drop out school!" she said with a stern voice. Shizuru just remained silent as she smiled softly to the blonde.

"Don't tell me you've been thinking about marrying her all these time?"

"Well, yes… If you put it that way…" she smiled widely to the blonde and Haruka just slapped her forehead.

"I know you've been in love sick with this Kruger but don't you think it was a bit too early…?"

"I know… But Natsuki have to marry someone in order to inherit the throne… It was kind of family tradition …"

"So she just picked you out of all people just for that family tradition?" those words from Haruka quickly hit her like a brick.

"I don't think so… There must be a reason for her to choose me…"

"And for what reason? Because she loves you…?"

"I never know what she feels about me…"

"That's it! Does it ever cross your mind that she might be using you for her family tradition and not because of she's in love with you?" Haruka banged the table in front the Kaichou. Shizuru just kept silent as she stared at the empty table.

"She just picks you because you happened to meet her standard so she wouldn't feel ashamed to announce you as her queen…"

"That's enough, Haruka…" her crimson eyes stared ferociously to the violet one. Haruka was stumbled for words when her eyes met the crimson gaze. They just fell into silence for a few good minutes.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san… I didn't mean to~"

"I know… I understand you very well, Fujino… But I just hope that you know what you're doing…" Haruka made her way to the door and she just walked out the Student Council Room.

Shizuru just stared at the spot where Haruka previously stood. She took a deep breath and she just smiled weakly to herself.

"I know…Haruka-san… I know what I'm doing…"

---

Natsuki just stared at the empty ceiling in her room. Her brain wondered off and she wasn't really paid any attention during the engagement ceremony that held yesterday at the Rising Sun, Shizuru's hometown. And the wedding was only 2 weeks away.

During the engagement ceremony, her eyes couldn't get off from staring at her soon-to-be fiancée. _She's the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen… _

A feeling of guilt seeping inside her brain when she saw how happy Shizuru was during the ceremony, while all she had been planning is only to use her. She was almost to the point to call the ceremony off because she couldn't stand the feeling of being guilty to such innocent woman.

_I do know that she care about me… but I don't think she's doing this on her own will… Yes! I demanded her to marry me and she had no other choice but to agree… There's no way she agreeing on marrying me because she loves me… She had these huge amounts of women who line up only to date her…_

She smiled silently as she closed her eyes. _I think I need to find a way on how to explain to her about this… She's a reasonable woman and I'm sure she'll understand why I'm doing this. And since she doesn't love me, I don't have to worry on hurting her feelings. Yeah! I'm sure of it… _

_---_

For a first time she kissed a woman, and that woman was Shizuru Viola Fujino.

The guests who attended the wedding cheered loudly after the declaration and they continuously congratulate the newlywed couple.

She couldn't believe it that she had this short electrifying feeling when her own lips touched the other woman. _And I liked it… Wait!! Geez! What the hell is going on with me…? _

Not to mention how her heart couldn't stop from pounding so hard in her chest whenever this pair of crimson eyes stared back at her with such intensity that she couldn't understand it herself. But she just didn't know whether the happiness on that beautiful feature was just a fake or indeed Shizuru was really happy for marrying her. Without she realized it, a thought of Shizuru just faking her happiness lashed her heart painfully…

_Whatever it is…I just want this to get over soon…_

_---_

"I have something to tell you…" she whispered to the brunette as they danced in the middle of ballroom with all eyes were focusing on the newlywed. Shizuru just watched the rigid expression on Natsuki's face.

"Is there something wrong, Natsuki…?"

"You'll know it soon…" she closed her eyes from the brunette scrutiny as she sighed. Shizuru just looked at the raven-haired girl with a confused look on her face. She was about to ask more from the young lord, but instinct kept her from doing it.

_Well… I think I'll wait…_

_---_

"You have anything…?"

"Yes, Your Highness! It was indeed exactly as the way you've expected. We even found few witnesses who watched the whole scene…"

"Where are they now…?"

"We placed them under witness protection. I'm afraid their life in danger when the rumors of us pursuing the evidence on your mother's death will spread across the nation…"

"I'm sure it will… Nothing could be keep as a secret anymore in this kingdom… Anyway, you're doing a great job on the finding… I never thought I could hear any result this early…"

"I'm glad I could help, my lord! We will proceed with the interrogation anytime you wish…"

"I don't think so… Things are going a bit complicated for me these few weeks. If we continued with the interrogation, I'm afraid someone might notice our work…"

"You're concern about something, my lord…?"

"Lately I had a feeling that something is going on between the senate and one of the emissaries … but I couldn't make it out…"

"The Senate…? What makes you say that, my lord…?"

"I don't know… Just some intuition that I had whenever I'm dealing with them… I try not to jump into conclusion yet but maybe I need you to help me again…"

"I'll be more than glad to be at your service, my lord…"

"My lord Natsuki… Eh… Akira-kun! What are you two doing out here…?" Mai walked out the hall towards the other two who stood next to each other at the hallway. Akira just bowed her head slightly to the older girl.

"Nothing particular… Just congratulate our Lord here with her marriage and also affirmation as the Kravenitz youngest lord ever…" Akira smiled widely to the raven-haired girl who also smiled to the flattering remark.

"Anyway… I'll take my leave now… Nice to see you, Mai-san!" she gave a small bow to the young lord and the carrot haired girl then she just walked away. Mai just watched the departing figure and then she turned facing the other person there. Mai could detect a slight apprehension on her friend's face which quickly being replaced with her usual stern look.

"Are you okay, Natsuki…? Is there something bothering you…?" and Natsuki just shook her head slightly.

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it… I'm just tired…" she stroked her hair. Mai just smiled widely then she put her arm over her friend's shoulder.

"I think you're the one who need to worry…" she grinned mischievously to the young lord. Natsuki just twitched her brows.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mai?"

"Well… you know what I mean… Tonight is going to be your first night… With your queen…" her grin got wider and she raised her brows a few times to the raven-haired girl. Natsuki could feel heat started to rise on her face.

"What the…? Shut up, Mai!!!" she roughly slapped her friend's arm away and she stomped her way inside the hall. Mai just followed the young lord with laughs.

---

The wedding ceremony was over few hours ago, and she quickly got back to her room after sending off the guests. Not exactly all of the guests, she simply sent some of them and the others she just let Shizuru helped her out.

She lay down on her bed and her eyes stared blankly to the empty ceiling above her. Her head felt heavy and she took a deep breath. _How am I going to tell her…?_

As her eyes was about to close, she heard the door being opened so slowly and small crept could be heard as that person walked at a snail's pace towards the bed she currently occupied. She smiled a little as she already knew who entered her room.

"I'm not sleeping yet…" her voice echoed softly across the slightly dimmed room.

"Ara… I thought Natsuki already asleep…" she heard that angelic voice as it followed by soft chuckle. Natsuki could feel heat radiating on her cheeks, but lucky her that room dark enough to conceal her blush from that brunette's inspection.

"I couldn't sleep…" she mumbled loud enough to be heard by the other occupant in that room. Later on she could feel the bed moved slightly next to her.

"Is it because I'm not at your side…?" she suddenly felt a warm breath on her right ear and she jolted upright.

"Wha-what are you doing, Shizuru!?" she scowled and she was absolutely sure that her body was had a full blush. Under that dimmed light, she could see a pair of crimson eyes, stared back at her with amusement. She breathed sharply to the magnificent view in front of her. _I never know she was this beautiful… _

"Ara… Natsuki should stop looking at me like that… I might think that Natsuki wants to eat me right here and now…" she smiled mischievously to the younger girl, making Natsuki blushed heavily again.

"S-stupid~" she mumbled as she walked towards the sofa near the bed. She just leaned her back there and she took a deep breath, tried her best to drain the blush out of her face. She tried to close her eyes again when she heard that voice echoed softly across the room.

"Na-tsu-ki…"

"Wh-what…?" she was nervous… and she knew it. Shizuru just chuckled to Natsuki's behavior and she just walked to sit next to the raven-haired girl.

"Is Natsuki forgetting something important…?" she breathed at the pity girl who trembled slightly to the sudden proximity.

"About what…?" she asked more confidently. Shizuru chuckled again and she leaned closer.

"Na-tsu-ki… We are _married_ and obviously _alone_ in this room… What else do you think we should be doing right now…?" she spoke breathlessly to the raven-haired girl's ear, making her shiver lightly.

"Wha-what!?" Natsuki quickly backed away as far as she could from that brunette haired beauty beside her, but since the sofa wasn't so big, she wasn't going anywhere actually. Shizuru advanced forward making the raven-haired girl involuntarily lie down on her back with Shizuru's arms between her head.

"Shi-Shizuru! Wa-wait~" she was about to snap at the older girl but she was silenced as she saw the beautiful crimson eyes stared down lovingly at her. Shizuru raised her hand to hold the younger girl's cheek.

"I know… I understand… I'll wait until Natsuki ready for it…" she whispered softly to the dumbfounded girl and she saw Natsuki's eyes softened and quickly averted from her. She could see the look on that raven-haired girl changed instantaneously, more like guilt, spread across her face.

"Natsuki…? What's wrong…?"

"I can't do this… No! I can't do this with you…" she pushed the older girl off her. Shizuru watched the raven-haired girl intently.

"It's ok, Natsuki… I'm absolutely understand~"

"No! You don't understand! I can't do this with you because I don't love you!" she said it rather harshly; making a certain brunette haired girl widened her eyes. Haruka's words quickly came filled in her mind again. Natsuki could see the hurt and confused look on Shizuru's face and for some reason; her heart ached painfully inside her chest. _But I have to do it…_

"And I know you're not doing this on your on will… I was the one who forced you into this! You don't have to worry… I'm letting you go… You can have your life back after the official declaration of me being the authentic lord for this nation. And I don't care about having an heir anymore… I won't bother you to have my baby even though Miss Maria insisted… I'm going to let you go…" she breathed heavily as she looked away from the brunette.

"I'm letting you go…" she breathed the last words as she buried her face on her palms.

"You're wrong…" she heard a soft calm voice which mixed with melancholic tone, only she could notice it. She turned facing the beautiful brunette beside her. Shizuru already had her eyes filled with tears and she quickly placed her finger to avoid it from falling. Natsuki was stunned; she didn't expect this to happen.

"You're so wrong… Natsuki… You didn't force me…" Shizuru smiled slightly as she tilted her head to meet the emerald eyes before her.

"You didn't… I'm doing this on my own will…"

"But why…?" finally she had some courage to ask back after watching the older girl almost crying.

"Because I love you…" she uttered it smoothly and lovingly to the younger girl, making the younger girl almost choked on her own breath.

"No, you don't…"

"I do… I'm always in love with you… from the very beginning… And I was happy that you wanted to marry me…"

"But I don't love you…"

"I know… and I can't force you into that…"

"That's why I'm letting you go…"

"I don't want to go… I wanted to stay by your side, Natsuki…"

"Shizuru… I can't let you do that…"

"I don't care… Just tell me straight to my face if you didn't even have a single feeling towards me, not even slightest…" she said rather firmly as she stared intensely into the emerald one. Natsuki was speechless.

She always knew she had a feeling to the older woman. She was the only girl who could make her heart pounded wildly whenever she was around and she was the only girl who could take all her strength away when they stared into each other eyes. She was the one who ever make her feel this way... That was why she straight away agreed with Mai's suggestion to propose the brunette.

"Just tell me that you don't even have a slightest feeling towards me…" Shizuru said it again,

"And I will go…" her last words almost unheard, Natsuki just widened her eyes when she saw that pair of crimson eyes welled with tears again. Her heart ached again. She knew she could no longer hold the feeling that she had to this girl…

"I-I…" she stuttered. Shizuru still stared at her keenly with an obvious anticipation spread across her beautiful façade.

"I… I do care about you… Shizuru…" and she couldn't lie to her again. She could see tears started to fall down her porcelain cheeks as she pulled her into tight embrace.

"That's all I wanted to hear…"

---

Though it was been almost three years after that night, surely this raven-haired girl had a heart made of stone. But to a certain brunette haired girl, she was not even near to her limit line as she devotedly stood next to the young lord every now and then.

She even had Natsuki's baby as a symbol of her unconditional love to the younger girl, and she wanted Natsuki to have an heir to her throne as well. The implant was successful and she carried the love she had for the next 9 month.

The baby was perfect. She resembled so much like both of them. She had a pair of emerald eyes like Natsuki and a darker version of her brunette hair, refining the beautiful façade that she inherited from both of them. But to her dismay, Natsuki never actually acknowledged the baby. And now that baby already 3 years old, and she never really had a chance to know her other mother very well.

For the past few years, she noticed that the young lord was up to something. She barely talked to each other, actually never really did. She often played cold towards her and their only daughter, and sometimes her own patience almost reached its peak. Only god knows how strong her love to a certain raven-haired girl and she never complain despite all the depraved treatment she had from that young lord.

Time passed by, Natsuki was barely being seen inside the palace or during certain occasions with some bureaucrats. Natsuki didn't seem to care about the kingdom affairs anymore since she was so converged with this matter which she also had no idea about. And she also often being seen as a replacement to young lord absence since she cared about this kingdom as well she cared about that raven-haired girl. _I don't want what Natsuki's been working for become such a waste…_

All of her friends were worried with Natsuki's sudden behavior. Not to mention it started to affect the other bureaucrats and ambassadors as they started to question Natsuki's credibility as the lord of Land of Kravenitz. Many speculations and rumors spread across the nation and she as the queen took a full responsibility to clear many people thoughts.

It was been five years, Natsuki was getting worst than ever. Though the rumors had starting to quiet for a while, thanks to a former president of Kravenitz Academy Student Council, but this particular moment really brought the brunette haired woman to reach her limit.

She was tired after a long meeting with the senate. She reached to her room after tucking Shizuka to bed and she was surprised to hear some voices from the inside of the room. More to her surprise, she couldn't find a single guard who supposed to be on duty that night. _Where's the guards…? And who is inside my room…? _

She hesitantly opened the door and when she thought that it might be Natsuki inside the room, she pushed the heavy wooden door opened…

Natsuki was indeed inside the room, but with another particular person who hovered on top of her. Her crimson eyes widened in overwhelming shock as she gasped loudly. Natsuki and that blonde woman quickly turned around to the source of the noise and they found a certain brunette haired woman, stood at the doorway with a look she never had seen before.

"Shizuru…?" that was all she could mutter after a few seconds of full silence between them. The blonde quickly got off from her compromising position on top the young lord as she reached for her clothing.

"Y-your Highness…" the blonde was trembling under Shizuru's deadly gaze. Shizuru eyed the blonde girl as she quickly recognized her.

"Junior Officer Ashelier…" her voice was deep and she was about to say something but her eyes widened again when she saw Natsuki reached up for the blonde and pulled her into deep passionate kiss. Instead closing her eyes, she could see Natsuki stared back at her with this look she could barely understand. She could hear something ripped, loudly inside her chest.

_That's it…_

She was no longer realized anything around her. Tears fell down without her consent as she darted out the room as fast as she could, but she was halted when she bumped into someone.

"Your Highness…? Are you okay…?" a certain red-haired girl asked her in concern when she saw tears fell immensely from that crimson eyes. Shizuru tilted her head and she saw Nao watched her with worry look on her face. She was about to say something when she heard Natsuki behind her.

"Why do you have to run like that…? It's not like I'm doing something wrong…" her voice was cold and heartless. Shizuru didn't know what drove her as she turned around and next thing she knew, a slapping sound echoed across the hallway.

A huge silenced engulfed them. Nao couldn't believe what she saw just now. Her mouth gaped open after she saw Shizuru slapped the raven-haired girl in front of her in the speed of lightning. The next thing she knew Natsuki's head already tilted to the side after the hard slap, and she could see a trail of blood coming from the corner of that raven-haired girl mouth.

"Hmph… I don't get it why you have to act this violent… It's a normal thing for a young lord like me to have another woman… Besides I never gave you any promises that I would stick loyally to you…" she casually wiped the blood with her sleeve, and a wicked smirk curved on her lips. Shizuru could no longer stand in front of that heartless woman. She turned around and she just hastens her steps as fast as she could, leave a certain dumbfounded red-haired and the young lord behind.

Nao watched the brunette haired woman ran away and she quickly turned facing the raven-haired girl in front of her. Her brows twitched tightly with evident anger.

"What the hell is going on with you, Kruger!!?" Nao clenched her fists tightly. Natsuki just smirked again at the red-haired as she shrugged her shoulder.

"What's wrong with me…? I didn't do anything…"

"What do you mean you're not doing anything…? You're having an affair another woman! She's been waiting for you for the 5 hell years and you're having another woman?"

"I didn't ask her to wait…" and her collar was roughly being grabbed by the red-haired girl.

"You better be sorry with what you've said and what you've done to her…" she said with a more deep, threatening voice. Natsuki twitched her brows as she smirked again.

"Why do you have to be angry at the first place? If you cared about her that much, you can have her~"

_PUNCH!_

Natsuki sprawled on the floor after a hard blow from the red-head. Nao couldn't believe she _actually _punched that raven-haired woman in front of her. Her hands were trembling with anger as she watched the young lord got up from the floor as she spitted out blood. Natsuki just laughed.

"You actually did care for that woman…" she said with a cold tone in her voice.

"Why you~" Nao was about to swing another punch on that woman's face but she was halted when she heard the guards already approaching towards them. Natsuki just watched the red head as she cocked her brow.

"…scared?" the raven-haired woman said with a huge wicked grin plastered on her face. Nao knew Natsuki was provoking her, she quickly shut her eyes tight and she took a deep breath. Instead of answering anything, she just walked away, passing the guards that stood there, asked about what was going on.

"Your Majesty… Are you okay, your Majesty?" asked one of the guards. Natsuki just gestured to them to leave as she stood up slowly.

"Yeah… I'm okay… Just go find Lieutenant Hallard and give her my order to have her as an escort for Her Highness Shizuru and Princess Shizuka back to Rising Sun…" she said as she wiped the remaining blood that trailed down her chin. The two guards quickly bowed and they left.

Natsuki just kept silent as she watched the guards disappeared at the corner of the hallway. She could feel her cheek burning from the previous slap Shizuru gave her and another present from a certain red-haired girl name Nao. She rubbed the aching spot slowly as she closed her eyes. _It is better this way… _She idly walked into her room again.

---

Ashelier was exactly at the same spot where Natsuki left her and she could hear all the commotion outside the room. She was scared but relief at the same time when she saw the raven-haired woman got inside the room again.

"Natsuki…"

"Don't call me Natsuki…" she shot the blonde girl a threatening glare and Ashelier was quickly silenced. Natsuki settled next to the blonde and she buried her face on her palms. She sighed heavily to her hands.

"Is everything okay, Natsuki…" the blonde cooed at the young lord ear and Natsuki angrily snapped at the young girl as she slapped her hand away. She glared deadly to the young girl as her teeth gritted tightly.

"DON'T-CALL-ME-NATSUKI!" her voice louder this time and Ashelier cringed at the death glare Natsuki gave her.

"Leave!" she uttered it under her breath. The blonde seemed hesitant for a while,

"Just get out of my room!!" Natsuki yelled and without any delay, Ashelier scampered out of the room, leaving the raven-haired girl alone.

_Finally… This is the best for her… I hope she might forgive me someday…_

---

"Shizuru-san! This is a completely misunderstanding… Natsuki wouldn't do that to you… She cares about you…" Mai held the older woman's hand tenderly as her eyes looked inside the determined crimson eyes. _I just don't understand what's going on… One moment Shizuru-san was fine during the meeting earlier and now she wanted to leave to our hometown… because she saw Natsuki with some other woman? God, just help me…_

"I'm sorry, Mai-san… I know you concern about me but I do believe my eyes didn't tell me lies… I know what I saw and that is that…" she lay her daughter inside the luxurious car and she shut it closed.

"But, Shizuru-san…" and she was halted when a hand placed on her shoulder. Shizuru just smiled faintly at the younger woman as her eyes welled with tears again.

"Please… take care of Natsuki…"

"Sh-Shizuru-san…" but the older woman quickly walked inside the car.

"Mai!" the orange-haired girl quickly turned around when she heard her name being called. Chie jogged towards the girl with a confuse look on her face.

"What is going on…? All of sudden Lord Natsuki gave me the order to accompany Her Highness Shizuru to the Rising Sun... The guards told me this ridiculous story about Nao had an argument with Her Majesty. And I just met Nao on the way here but she didn't say anything to me either…" Chie had this twitch on her forehead as she looked the girl in front of her. Mai just shook her head as she gestured at the car which waited for Chie arrival.

"Her Highness in there…?" she asked and Mai just nodded her head.

"What happened…?" the short haired girl asked softly but Mai just shook her head.

"I don't know… Everything happened so fast and I could barely understand anything at all…" Mai's shoulder started to tremble as tears welled up inside her eyes. Chie just watched the other girl started to cry and she quickly pulled the orange-haired girl into her arms.

"It's okay… You don't worry so much, okay…? Just go find Nao and please take care of things here while I'm gone… I'll be back right after I get Her Highness to the Rising Sun…" Chie patted her friend's head. Mai nodded as her body trembled with sobbing.

"I'll go now…" Chie gave the orange head a last smile and she quickly got into the car. The car rode out the palace and it disappeared under the dark night.

Mai just watched at the distance light that glimmered few miles from there as her tears started to dry.

_Natsuki… Baka!!!_

_---_

_SLAP! _

Natsuki quickly turned facing the orange-haired with anger flickered inside her eyes. Mai's eyes were swollen and she knew that younger girl was crying all night long.

"What the hell is going on with everyone in this palace? Enough with Shizuru slapped me, Nao punched me and now you slapped me, again?"

"I don't know what's gotten into you! What the hell did you do with that Junior Officer?" she asked with a loud voice. Natsuki just twitched her brows as she rubbed her cheek again.

"What the hell that I did…?"

"You're having an affair with her!"

"Is that a crime too…?" she asked back blatantly. Mai just widened her eyes in disbelieve as she quickly held her fist tightly from slapping that raven-haired woman again.

"I just don't even know you anymore, Natsuki…" she walked out the room and she slammed the door hard behind her.

---

"I'm sorry, My Lord… For everything that happened… I wish I could do something about it…"

"It's okay, Akira… You've done the best thing to help me out with this… Now we have everything we need, it's just a matter of time…"

"Yes, my lord… If you may, we will execute everything on the morning…"

"Yes… just proceed with everything that we had planned before. We couldn't manage a failure this time…"

"Yes, your Majesty…"

"I'll be waiting at the Arven Bay later in the afternoon… Make sure your presence unnoticed…"

"Yes!"

---

It was raining heavily outside and it was dark even though it was only in the afternoon. There could be heard the storm thundering loudly as the rain poured harshly on Kravenitz land.

She threw a piece of envelope on Mai's desk. Mai stared blankly at the white envelope then she tilted her head to look at the red-haired girl who stood right in front of her desk.

"What is this, Nao…?" she picked the envelope and she waved it at the younger girl. Nao just stared at the empty floor as she sighed.

"I'm resigning…" Nao simply blurted it out. Mai quickly twitched her brows to such unlikely statement.

"You what!? What is going on with you!?" Mai pushed her chair as she stood abruptly.

"I just don't want to work with someone who's as jackass as that Kruger…" she shot her angry glare at the older woman in front of her.

"Nao… Please… Could you just go and talk to her…?"

"You weren't there! You didn't know what she said and how she acted last night! She's really against the limit right now~!"

"Lady Mai! Senior Officer Nao!" they quickly turned around and found a guard, panted heavily at the doorway.

"What is it…?"

"It's her Majesty!" Mai and Nao eyes were instantly widened when Natsuki was being mentioned.

"What's with her…?"

"She's lost in the storm at the Arven Bay!"

"WHAT!!?"

Mai was collapsed on her knees…

---

"Sir Mikoto already dispatched her search team after the storm subsided… But the condition there is still dangerous for you and Lady Mai…" said the guard to a certain red-haired girl. Nao just nodded her head as she dismissed the guard.

"It's okay… You may go now… Quickly come and inform us as soon as possible if there's any news about her Majesty!"

"Yes, ma'am!" that guard quickly walked out Mai's office and shut the door closed. Nao just sighed heavily and she turned facing the carrot haired girl who already passed out after hearing Natsuki was lost in that storm. Nao took a seat opposite the sofa Mai was being placed after she fainted a few hours ago.

The red head sighed heavily again as she buried her face into her palms.

_Kruger… What the hell are you doing at the Arven Bay during the storm…?_

_---_

"Nao…" she could feel her shoulder being shaken gently. She cracked her tired eyes open and she could see Mai's cheerful face.

"Mai…? What is it…~" then her eyes widened.

"Where's Kruger? Did Mikoto find her…? Is she safe?" she bombarded the orange-haired girl with questions and Mai just chuckled and she sighed happily.

"Mikoto found her exactly at the place she was last seen… She's safe for now but she still not awake…" Mai smiled softly with a relief look on her face. Nao just blinked her eyes a few times before everything registered inside her brain.

"…she's safe?" she asked again. Mai nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Can we see her…?"

"No… Doctor Youko said that she needed to be attended with full supervision right now, so she didn't allow any visitors…" and Nao just nodded just before her eyes widened again.

"What about Fujino…? Did she aware about this…?" she asked again. Mai silenced for a while before she answered.

"Yes… I hope so… Because Chie who just got back this morning was being sent back immediately to Rising Sun to fetch them…"

Nao just silenced herself as she stared at the empty floor. Her head was still not functioning very well since the news Natsuki went missing in the storm and now she was back safe and sound. She just didn't know what she should do right now. _Maybe I need a good sleep right now… _

She got up from the sofa as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going…?" Mai asked the red head.

"My place… I really need some sleep right now…" she answered without looking at the older woman.

"What about that thing…?" she turned around to look at where Mai was pointing and she could see the envelope she gave to the woman earlier that afternoon.

"Could you keep it for me for the time being…?" she turned the knob and she walked out the room. Mai smiled widely as she took the letter and she shred it into pieces.

"Of course, Nao-chan…"

* * *

Well... That's all for Natsuki Kruger's story... (I think...) ^_^ Anyway, please review guys... Thanks a lot!


	14. Chapter 12: The Past That She Never Let

Hye guys... Another chapter here... Pretty fast eh? Actually the Special Chapter I've already wrote it long ago so this one here is the continuation from that chapter. Kinda tired actually, but I managed to finish it. ^_^ Anyway, I'm going to have a semester break after the exam next week. That's why I'm finished this chapter quickly. Just wish me luck with my exams, okay? I hope you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day!

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**Chapter 12: The Past That She Never Let Go**

It was nearly a month since she had been stuck in this world as the new lord of some kind of kingdom. Not to mention it was pretty hard for her to learn everything that she should know to be the substitute lord, just to avoid some suspicions among the aristocrats and ambassadors from other regions.

It was really tiring and there were times she felt like wanted to give up and just let things happened just the way it supposed to be. But when she looked at her friends that always been such supportive and encouraging to her, the feeling just died out and she determined to do what she could to help.

Besides, Midori said that there might be some positive result on her research on how to get her back to her own world. That just made her more resolved to be a good lord for the time being.

"Natsuki…" she tilted her head up from focusing on her paper. She was presented with Mai's cheerful face at the doorway. She put down her pen as she straightened her posture on her chair.

"What is it, Mai…?" she took a deep breath as she watched the orange-haired woman walked into her office room. Mai grinned widely as she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing… Just want to check on you…" she settled on the reserved sofa in that room. Natsuki tilted her right brow and she sighed. She stretched her arms up and she smiled.

"Well, maybe I could do some rest too…" she got off her own chair and she sat on the sofa opposite to the orange-haired girl.

"You should… You've been working for hours, non-stop… Actually, Shizuru-san asked me to check on you…" she smirked as she pointed out her tongue. Natsuki just chuckled and she shook her head.

"I've thought so… Never in my mind that you going to check on me on your own will…"

"Hey! Leave me some credit… I do concern about you, you know…" she pouted. Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder as she sighed.

"Okay… Since you're here, where's the person that asked you to drop by…?" she stroked her hair lightly as she leaned her back restfully on the sofa.

"Shizuru-san was out for some business with Aries Kingdom representatives. She will be back shortly…"

"Wow… she's doing some job too …? She's the queen! Suppose she just stay at this huge palace, pampered and relax with her daughter…?" asked the raven-haired girl. Mai simply shook her head as she laughed a bit.

"Well, that was what she had been doing for the past 4-5 years, since our Lord Natsuki didn't do her job… Besides, since you're still new with these all dealing matters, she decided she would help you with all she can. She didn't want to burden you with everything, you know…"

Natsuki just smiled softly, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know… I'll be doing my best too…" she said to the orange head.

"Say… We never really talk about your world, ne Natsuki? Tell me, what the other me looks like at your world…? Is she prettier than me…?" the question made the raven-haired woman twitched her brow in the speed of lightning.

"What the hell, Mai… You're just like a split image from a mirror with the Mai that I have in my world. There's no way I could tell which one is prettier…" she pinched her temple hard. Mai just laughed loudly and later on the door was being knocked.

"Your Majesty, Senior Officer Juliet Nao Zhang is here…" there was voice behind the door, Mai and Natsuki quickly turned facing each other.

"Just call me Officer Nao, would you…?" there came Nao's obvious annoyed voice and they also could hear the guard quickly apologizing. Natsuki and Mai laughed just before the door being opened by certain irritated red-haired girl.

"What are you guys laughing at…?" she snapped at the smirking duo who sat at the sofas and she closed the door behind her. Natsuki just laughed silently and Mai just shook her head.

"It's nothing, Nao-chan… Come sit with us… I've just asking Natsuki about her world… We never ask her before, right?" she said as Nao settled herself next to the orange head, facing the substitute lord.

"Oh, really…? Well, that's interesting… Anyway, I'm coming here because I just want to give some report from my division, but it can wait… Come on! Just continue with the things from your world then!" Nao's eyes sparked with anticipation. Natsuki just sighed loudly as she sank deeper into her sofa.

"Why the hell that I need to be a story teller right now…?"

---

After a short briefing with the HiME events and all that happened few years back, the two audiences seemed to be gaping in awe to Natsuki's story.

"HiME…? Child…? Seriously…?" Nao had this surprised look on her face as she rubbed her jaw softly.

"Pretty hard to believe, eh?" Mai turned facing the red-haired girl beside her. Natsuki just sighed as she took a look at the two women in front of her back and forth. She smiled almost to herself when she saw the astonished look on them.

"So you and Fujino ended up died in each other arms…?" Nao asked with an arched brow. Natsuki just nodded her head as she took a deep breath.

"So romantic…" she said with this 'aww…' expression on her face.

"Shut up, Nao…" she grunted angrily and Mai just laughed.

"Ne…Natsuki! Then I was the one who defeated this Obsidian Lord?" Mai asked excitedly.

"Why the hell that you need to be that excited? It wasn't _exactly _you at the first place…" Nao twitched her brows.

"Whatever! Still, she played a lot better role than that spider Nao did…"

"What 'spider Nao'!? I'm not a spider!"

"Why do you have to be angry anyway? I'm not talking about you…"

"Still you can just call her 'spider Nao' for no reason…"

"Duh… She had this Child which looks like a spider… Not to mention the name of that 'spider' is Julia… So much alike _your _name…" Mai smirked with a wide grin on her face.

Natsuki who had been watching the whole verbal argument between those two just gritted her teeth as veins already popped on her forehead. She quickly took a sip on her drink that already prepared since she worked earlier that day to cool down her head.

"Well, at least this Nao didn't go so down for a girl like you did for that girl Tate!" Nao retorted back angrily, and Natsuki almost spurt out her drink out of her mouth when she heard Nao called Tate a girl.

"What the hell, Nao! Tate is not a girl! He's a boy, for god sake!" she wiped her mouth dry, her brows twitched tightly. Nao and Mai quickly silenced as they turned to look at each other.

"Boy…? What's that…?" and Natsuki almost fainted.

---

_What the hell is going on in this world…? Being a lord is crazy enough for me, not to mention to have a wife, and a KID! And now this world has no boy…? No man at all…? What is this?_

"Ne, Natsuki… Do you have to be that surprised…? I don't see anything so shocking here…"

"What the hell that you mean no shocking thing here? That was the craziest thing that I ever heard in my entire life!"

"Okay! Okay! Just cut this short… What is boy anyway…? What is this thing…?" Nao spoke with a blank face. Natsuki took a deep breath as she leaned her back on the sofa.

"Before that… Just tell me, what kinds of human are living in this world…?" Natsuki stared directly into Mai's violet eyes.

"Why do you have to ask such question, Natsuki…? Of course the woman…"

"No man…?"

"What is a man anyway…?" Nao asked back. Natsuki sighed again.

"Could you at least describe it a little…?" Mai looked at the raven-haired girl with pleading eyes.

"Well… This man is a human… who doesn't have…" she halted her words and her cheeks instantly turned red.

"Don't have what…?" Nao asked impatiently.

"They don't have...um... Breast…?" she said while gulping down hard. Nao's brows twitched in the speed of lightning and Mai just widened her eyes in disbelieve.

"No breast…? You sure you talking about a human here, Kuga…? Not some sort of alien or something…?"

"Why they don't have breast…?" Mai asked with a confused tone.

"Who have no breast?" and the three of them turned simultaneously at the voice that suddenly interrupted them. Chie stood at the doorway with an amused look on her face after she closed the door behind her. _Oh god… This is just great… Now I have another stupid audience joined in… _Natsuki sunk deeper on her sofa with her hand pinched hard on her head.

"You guys should keep the voice down… I could hear you guys talking about breast miles away from here…" she said with a grin on her face as she sat next to the red-haired. They silenced for a while then the attention quickly turned back at the raven-haired girl.

"Anyway, who have no breast…?" Chie asked full of interest. Mai and Nao nodded her head in unison.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this… I'm not going to explain everything over again!!" Natsuki spoke rather sternly.

"Well… our Lord here told us a very interesting fact from her world… She told us about a human being called 'man'…" Nao took a role to explain to the newbie in that conversation as her finger curled playfully to the word 'man'.

"What the hell is that…?" asked the short-haired girl with a confused tone.

"You tell me…" Nao turned facing the raven-haired girl. Natsuki just grunted in annoyed manner.

"Like I've said earlier… A man is a human who don't have breast like woman~!" she said it rather loud but not loud enough to be heard from outside.

"Why didn't they have breast like woman…?" Chie asked again, her voice was full of obvious confusion.

"Why don't you guys ask God about it!!?" _I can't believe it… out of all the amazing things in the world, now we're talking about breast… _Natsuki rested her arm on her forehead as she sighed heavily.

"Well, breast is one heavenly creation that God ever made… Like this one here…" Chie playfully poked at Mai's chest, making the orange-haired girl yelped in surprised. Natsuki who also watched that bold move Chie made couldn't help but to widen her eyes.

"Chie-chan! What are you doing~" Mai's face was blushing hard. Nao just laughed loudly when she saw Mai's redden face.

"Mikoto is so lucky…" Chie sighed. Nao laughed again and Mai now was blushing from head to toe.

"What is it got to do with Mikoto-chan?" Mai retorted angrily plus with embarrassment to the short-haired girl. Chie just shrugged her shoulder as she laughed. Natsuki also couldn't help it but to smirk.

"Argh! Okay! I'm done with this breast stuff… What else about this 'man' thing that we need to know…? What are the other criteria…?" Nao moved slightly forward from her previous position. Natsuki silenced for a while just before she continued.

"Um… they have this…" and her face turned bright red again. Her head started to have a picture of a certain part of man anatomy… _Stop! I don't want to have that picture burned inside my head! _She could feel a shiver ran down her spine.

"What the hell, Kuga? Enough with the blushing already!" Nao was impatient, so did Mai and Chie. Natsuki just raised her right hand weakly as the other clutched her head tightly. She all of sudden felt dizzy…

"Okay… That's enough… I don't want to talk about it…" _it's just too embarrassing… _

"What…~" the other three whined loudly and Natsuki just waved her hand as a sign that she didn't want to continue.

"Ceh! Kuga! You're no fun…" Nao puffed out some air in annoyed manner as she settled her back on the sofa again.

"You guys tended to make the whole conversation a lot worse… I'm not going to tell anything anymore…" she was about to close her eyes, then she snapped it open again.

"Anyway, Mai… I've been wondering about this for so long… How the hell Kruger and Shizuru got Shizuka…?" she asked with this perplexed look on her face. Mai and Nao just turned to look at each other then they laughed out loud.

"Wh-what so funny…?"

"Oh my god, Kuga… You're so funny… Of course by having sex, you moron!"

"But how it even possible…?" _unless this Kruger has 'something' under her pants that I don't…_

_"Well, Nao was kinda explaining that when two people are in love and getting married, they have a sacred ritual and they can have a baby after go through the ritual…" Chie said with a wide grin on her face. Mai on the other hand seemed tried so hard to restrain her laugh._

"Oh… really…? Wow! What kind of ritual is that…?" Natsuki innocently asked as she looked at them again but the three girls were silenced.

"You really believe what Chie said to you, huh Kuga…?" Nao snorted and later on the other two burst into relentless laughs. Natsuki blinked her eyes confusingly.

"Wh-what are you guys laughing about…?"

"Oh Natsuki! You're so easy to get fool by such stupid prank Chie told you… There's no 'sacred ritual' here!" Mai laughed hard, she curled herself on the sofa while holding up her stomach. Natsuki could feel her cheeks flared up.

"You guys fooled me? I was being serious here!!"

"Ahahahaha~" but the others just laughed, so loud even the guards and the maids that walked by looking at each other with confused look on their face. _What's going on inside there…?_

_Natsuki just sat there, crossing her arms across her chest with incredibly embarrassed and fuming face as the other three just laughed for another few good minutes._

"Oh god… I never laugh like this before… Phew~" Chie laid her head on the sofa and sometimes she let out few laughs.

"Okay! Okay… Someone's mad now…" Mai grinned widely to the raven-haired girl in front of her. Natsuki just grunted as she gritted her teeth.

"Our Lord Kruger and Her Highness Shizuru got Princess Shizuka by genetic engineering, Kuga… There's no such thing as a 'sacred ritual' here… " Nao rubbed her sore jaws because of laughing too much.

"…genetic engineering?" the raven-haired girl asked back and the three of them nodded their head. But Natsuki shot an unconvincing look at the three, making the three of them cringed at the death stare Natsuki gave her.

"It's true… We're not lying to you this time…" Chie waved her hands in front of her while laughed nervously.

"If you don't believe us, you can ask Her Highness Shizuru by herself…" Mai quickly interrupted and Nao nodded her head. Natsuki just sighed as she smiled.

"I will later on…"

---

After the dinner time, Shizuru still not back from her meeting with the Aries Kingdom representatives. Natsuki had her dinner with Shizuka instead and after took the young princess back to her room, she decided to take a walk outside the garden by herself.

"I'm wondering how Shizuru's doing back at my world…" she stared at the empty sky and she sighed heavily. She had to admit that she missed the older woman so much, though she could see another Shizuru in this world she currently lived. _Well… I can't hold her like I hold Shizuru… We're both belong to someone else… _She sighed again. _Hopefully she's doing fine…_

_Then she heard someone walking towards her from behind. She turned around abruptly, and she saw a certain green haired girl, with a pair of piercing eyes approached her._

"Akira-kun…?" she uttered softly, still surprised with the younger girl presence. Akira just bowed her head slightly as she stopped a few feet from the raven-haired woman.

"Your Majesty…"

"It's okay… Just call me Natsuki… It's only both of us here…" she smiled. Akira seemed startled a bit before she quickly nodded her head.

"Yes, Natsuki-san…" and Natsuki nodded her head.

"Anyway, what brought you here…? I thought you're out of country for some errands…?" she asked the younger girl and Akira nodded her head.

"I am… and I'm here to give you the report about it…" she silenced for awhile before she continued,

"And I have something to discuss with you, personally, Natsuki-san…"

---

~**Flashback**~

_5 years ago…_

_"You have anything…?"_

_"Yes, Your Majesty! It was indeed exactly as the way you've expected. We even found few witnesses who watched the whole scene…"_

_"Where are they now…?"_

_"We placed them under witness protection. I'm afraid their life in danger when the rumors of us pursuing the evidence on your mother's death will spread across the nation…"_

_"I'm sure it will… Nothing could be keep as a secret anymore in this kingdom… Anyway, you're doing a great job on the finding… I never thought I could hear any result this early…"_

_"I'm glad I could help, my lord! We will proceed with the interrogation anytime you wish…"_

_"I don't think so… Things are going a bit complicated for me these few weeks. If we continued with the interrogation, I'm afraid someone might notice our work…"_

_"You're concern about something, my lord…?"_

_"Lately I had a feeling that something is going on between the senate and one of the emissaries … but I couldn't make it out…"_

_"The Senate…? What makes you say that, my lord…?"_

_"I don't know… Just some intuition that I had whenever I'm dealing with them… I try not to jump into conclusion yet but maybe I need you to help me again…"_

_"I'll be more than glad to be at your service, my lord…"_

_---_

_"Did Her Highness Shizuru aware about this matter…?" Natsuki asked the green haired girl. Akira simply shook her head._

"No, Natsuki-san… Lord Natsuki Kruger asked me to keep it as a secret between us…"

"So, you've been working directly for her for the past 5 years… To investigate this speculation about her mother's death…?"

"Yes…" she answered again. Natsuki twitched her brows slightly.

"But why it took so much time to finally have the conclusion…? You've said that we even have some witnesses on that event…"

"We are… but this isn't as simple as we thought. We can't just simply throw the accusation with some mere witnesses as a proof. Not to mention that this include of our own people, Natsuki-san… Besides, we were about to proceed with our next plan, but then the accident happened and I had to take a full awareness about this matter before I could simply share it with you…" Akira said with a low voice as her eyes twinkled dangerously.

"I understand… Since the accident of your Lord Natsuki went missing and been exchanged with me instead, of course it would hold up the process. What do you mean our own people…? You've said there is a traitor?" she lowered her voice too. Akira nodded her head.

Natsuki was totally surprised with the whole new information that she just heard. _Now I understand why Kruger's doing all these flirting things… She just wanted to get Shizuru and her daughter out of this nation before she took some action which may cause those two lives…_

_"I'm practically assumed that this matter was only been known by the two us…?" Akira nodded her head._

"What are you going to do, Natsuki-san…? Things are finally within our grasp right now… If we waited, things may not be in our side… This particular person was quite smart when it comes to cover her trail…"

"I know… but I need to tell Shizuru about this…"

"Are you sure, Natsuki-san…?" and Natsuki nodded her head.

"She might know something you know… She's a very smart woman. In fact, she was the one who been dealing with all these people when Kruger was out focusing on this investigation..." she said while rubbing her jaw. Akira silenced for a while and she nodded her head.

"You're indeed right, Natsuki-san… But how about the others…?"

"You mean Mai, Nao and Chie…?" And the younger girl nodded again. Natsuki bit her lower lip before she continued,

"Better to keep this matter out from their notice… The less people know about it the better…"

"You not trust them…?" the green haired girl simply asked. Natsuki arched her brow and she smiled slightly.

"Don't be silly… Of course I trust them… It's just if we told them about this, it would make more difficult for us to do our job. I'm not saying that they would simply make it into public… It's just they might freak out and they will start to be suspicious to these people we wanted to catch…" she stopped as she stared at the distant ground.

"I will tell them anytime soon anyway, but just not now… We have to be really sure and at the same time, we're not going to lose that person's trail on this case…" Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest as she smiled softly to the younger girl. Akira just watched the older girl in front of her and she smiled widely.

"Never thought that you could be this calm, Natsuki-san… I was expecting that you might freak out when I tell you about this thing…" she laughed a bit when she saw Natsuki grinned as she scratched her head.

"Well… I used to do the same thing like what she did right now… Seeking for revenge of my mother's death too… And I screw it up because I didn't tell anyone about it…I simply neglecting other people who care about me… I thought that I didn't want other people to get involve with my problem, especially Shizuru. But then, things were out of my control and I just simply hurt the feeling of my most important person…" she smiled faintly as she spoke of her memories. Akira was quiet as she kept looking at the older girl intently.

"I made a mistake for seeking revenge… It didn't help me to change anything… It didn't give my mom back… Though I had my revenge, I lose everything that I treasured… If I haven't been given another chance to fix it… Maybe I wouldn't be here tonight…"

"Sure you've gone through a lot of things, Natsuki-san…" Akira smiled fully to her. Natsuki smiled back and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Maybe…But I will help Kruger to seek a justice for her mother, but not revenge. We got law here and we will settle this by law… That person will have the punishment that she deserved…" she stroked her hair lightly and Akira nodded her head contentedly.

"I must say that was a wise decision, Natsuki-san…"

* * *

Hehe... Too tired to say anything... Just give me some review...? T_T

Please~~~ Thank you... ^_^


	15. Chapter 13: The Gathering of 5 Nations

Hey guys! Sorry for kinda late on updating this new chapter... Anyway, still feeling good with my exams though. All that I've studied came out on the test! Hahahah-uhm! Sorry! Okay then! Hope you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day!! ^_^

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**Chapter 13: The Gathering of 5 Nations**

It was almost past midnight; Akira quickly took her leave after a few more conversations with the raven-haired girl. Natsuki took her sometime alone at the garden, her thought wandered at the conversation she had with Akira just now.

_A traitor…? I never expecting this… and it was someone from our people? I'm wondering who it is… Maybe it is a good decision for me to refer this with Shizuru… She was the only one who been dealing with the Senate, Board of Emissaries and the Chambers of parliament all these time… _

Natsuki suddenly widened her eyes, _Wow… I really did remember all those, eh? Haha~ _She grinned widely alone in the garden in the middle of a night, until she realized someone walking behind her.

"Ara… Natsuki shouldn't smile like that by herself alone here… The guards may think that you're going crazy…" Shizuru said with a mischievous smile on her face. Natsuki's cheeks quickly blushed as she scratched her head.

"Sh-Shizuru!" and the brunette just laughed. Natsuki sighed and she turned facing the older woman.

"Anyway, how's the meeting…?" she asked the brunette. Shizuru smiled softly as she tilted her head to the dark sky.

"The meeting went well… It was an envoy from Aries. We may be expecting a visit from the Madam President tomorrow…"

"Aries Republic's President…? Isn't the congress between 5 nations will be held next week…? Why is she comes so early…?" Natsuki frowned slightly. Shizuru pouted as she shrugged her shoulder.

"I have no idea myself. The envoy said that it will be a confidential matter between Kravenitz and Aries that needs to discuss before the congress…"

"Confidential…? I wonder what it is that need to discuss so privately…" Natsuki rubbed her jaw. Shizuru just smiled to the raven-haired girl.

"Well… Aries had pledged an allegiance with Kravenitz Kingdom for the past years ever since Lord Saeko, Natsuki Kruger's mother ruled this land. Aries had been such a great ally to Kravenitz both economically and common affairs ever since. Not to mention that my best friend is one of the highest ranks in the Aries parliament…"

"Your best friend…? Who is it…?" Natsuki asked with full interest. Shizuru just chuckled as she patted the raven-haired girl's head.

"Don't worry, Natsuki! You will meet her tomorrow together with the president. She will escort the president, well more like a bodyguard to the president herself…" she smiled again.

"O-okay… If you said so…" _but I still wonder who is this best friend of her? Shizuru in my world didn't mention to me if she ever had a best friend before…? Instead of Reito and that stupid blonde… NAH~!_

"Natsuki…?" she called the younger woman and Natsuki quickly turned facing the brunette who had this mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm sorry…" she scratched her cheek in embarrassment. Shizuru just chuckled.

"It's okay… Anyway, I've been wanted to ask why you're here at this garden alone. Not to mention it's already past the midnight… You might get sick, you know…" she smiled to the raven-haired woman and Natsuki's head quickly recalled the matter she had been thinking earlier.

"Hey, Shizuru…"

"Yes…? What is it, Natsuki…?" she could detect a slight apprehension on that younger woman's face. Natsuki's brows twitched lightly as she took a deep breath.

"Are you aware of anything Kruger being up to these past few years…?" she asked with a serious look. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly and quickly she moved closer to the younger woman.

"Why are you suddenly asked about this…?" she whispered. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times.

"I think we really need to talk about this, privately!"

---

"I didn't know anything about what she's been doing for the past few years… She's been very secretive to me and I just actually didn't want to interfere into something she didn't consent me to…" Shizuru sat at the bed while Natsuki walked inside their room back and forth.

"She's just f**king stupid! She should at least let you know about this…" Natsuki cursed under her breath. Shizuru watched with wide eyes when she heard that raven-haired girl cursed her wife just now. _But it was kinda sexy though… _She smirked silently.

"Anyway, what is this thing that you're so angry about, Natsuki?" she quickly switched her giddy mode into serious one. Natsuki stopped right in front the brunette haired woman.

"Did you know that Kruger had been investigating about her mother's death these past five years?"

"She did what!?" Shizuru was shocked. Her eyes widened as she almost leaped from the bed. Natsuki just nodded as she sat next to the surprised brunette.

"Akira-kun just told me earlier, while I was at the garden. We had these talks about everything that she had secretly kept from you and her friends…"

"Akira-kun? What she had to do with all these…? How did she know about it…?"

"She's been working directly to Kruger. She was the one who helped her with all the investigations… Despite of her position as the leader of Kravenitz Special Weapon and Tactics, she worked as the spy for Kruger…" she said while staring at the empty floor. Shizuru was totally speechless. She also stared at the floor with her brain tried to register everything that Natsuki just said.

Natsuki took a deep breath again just before she continued.

"About the night you guys had fought…" she said as she tilted her head to look at the ceiling. Shizuru quickly turned facing the raven haired woman beside her.

"She planned about it… Just to make you hate her…" she said as she closed her eyes. Shizuru almost choked her own breath. Her eyes started to well with tears.

"But why…?"

"She wanted you to return to Rising Sun with Shizuka… She believed you and Shizuka's lives might be at stake if you guys stayed…"

"I don't understand…"

"There's a traitor in Kravenitz… and this particular person had been working secretly with the one whom behind Kruger's mother sudden death…" she smiled faintly at the brunette. Shizuru widened her eyes again.

"There's what…? A traitor…? Who?" she asked, but Natsuki just smiled as she held tenderly Shizuru's hand.

"It's already too much information for you in a short time… I will tell you the rest next morning after we meet the President of Aries Republic…" Natsuki grasped the hand gently and Shizuru just couldn't bear with the tears anymore. She buried her face inside her palms as she sobbed hard. Natsuki quickly pulled the older woman into her embrace. Shizuru cried immensely on Natsuki's chest.

"I slapped her, Natsuki… I don't even know she's been keeping this behind me… All these years I've been misunderstand her…"

"It's okay… It's her fault too for not telling you… She just worried about both of you… She didn't want to put you guys into danger…" she stroked the brunette hair lovingly as Shizuru's cry subsided. They stayed into each other's arms for few more minutes. Shizuru already silenced, only sometimes she sobbed. Natsuki kept holding the older woman silently and sometimes she stroked Shizuru's hair.

"I'm sorry…" the brunette uttered it faintly. Natsuki looked down, she saw Shizuru had her eyes closed as she mumbled incoherent words.

"What…?" whispered softly to the brunette's ear. Shizuru shifted slightly as she mumbled again. _She's asleep already…? _Natsuki looked closer, and indeed the beautiful brunette already fell asleep. She took a deep breath as she smiled. She took the initiative to lie down the brunette on her respective pillow and she lie down on her own pillow as well. After settled on Shizuru, she rested her back on the bed and she stared at the dark ceiling.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day… _She sighed and she closed her eyes.

---

"Your Majesty… I've been informed that Lieutenant Hallard already arrived at the Kravenitz just a while ago, together with our guest from Aries…" the guard said as she bowed respectfully to the raven-haired woman. Natsuki turned facing a certain brunette haired woman beside her,

"They are here already…?" she asked and she turned facing the guard again.

"Yes, my lord… And they will proceed to the conference hall right now. They will be expecting you at the conference hall…" she finished her words with another bow. Natsuki nodded her head and she dismissed the guard.

"Thank you… I'll be there shortly… You can go now…"

"Yes, my lord…" the guard left the room and shut the office door closed. Natsuki got up from her chair and she reached for her coat.

"Shall we go, Natsuki…?" Shizuru asked with a smile on her face as she watched the younger woman put on her dark blue coat over her shoulder. Natsuki smiled back and she nodded.

"Yeah… Let's meet that best friend of yours…"

---

"Now! I would like to announce the arrival of President Chrysant, together with Brigadier Armitage" The sound of the guard voice was making Natsuki nervous and she could feel her body became stiffer. _Well… it's my first time to meet with the President of Aries. I hope everything will go well. Besides, I've been wondering who this 'best friend' is…_

The thick door slowly being pushed open, Natsuki quickly stood on both of her feet, waited patiently for the guest to get in the hall. She also could feel that Shizuru started to smile softly as she caught the sight of a mousy haired woman, dressed up in perfect nobility. She walked courteously towards them, followed by a taller blonde behind her.

Natsuki couldn't help but to widen her eyes as she stared flabbergasted at the very familiar duo. She blinked her eyes a few times, just before she heard the brown-haired woman in front of her greeted her and bowed her head a little. _I-it's Yukino!!! What the hell?_

"Good morning, your Majesty. It's been a long time, isn't it?" Natsuki was stunned and she was totally speechless when she saw Yukino soft face smiled at her. _You've gotta be kidding me… Yukino…? The president?? And she looks kinda different here… _

"Your majesty…?" Yukino blinked her eyes as she turned facing Shizuru as her face was portrayed a slight worry. Shizuru who realized Natsuki was being thunderstruck ever since Yukino walked inside the hall, quickly came into rescue.

"Ara… President Yukino… I hope you do aware about what happened to Lord Natsuki about a month ago…" she said with a bright smile on her face. Yukino widened her eyes slightly as she quickly bowed her head apologetically.

"Oh yes… I was totally forgotten about that… So, she is still recuperating, I assumed…?" she turned to look at the raven-haired woman with full of concern. Natsuki just managed to blink her eyes a few times and quickly turned facing the brunette haired woman beside her. Shizuru just smiled in assurance to her and her attention quickly switched to the certain blonde haired woman who stood behind Yukino.

"Ara…It's nice to see you, Haruka-san!" Shizuru with her casual accented-voice, smiled at the sarcastic looking blonde in front of her.

"Hell yeah! It's nice to see you too, bubuzuke! How's life with a well-grown daughter now?" she asked with an arched brow and a mischievous smirk on her lips. Shizuru just laughed a bit as she put a finger at her chin.

"Ara-ara… You're still not change a bit, Haruka-san… Still with impolite words… You should aware that I'm the queen right now… I can charge you for being disrespect…"

"What!!?" the blonde blurted out loudly and Shizuru just laughed at Haruka's reaction. Natsuki just watched the squabble between those two. _So, this is her 'best friend' huh? Never cross my mind they could become best friends in this world… _

Haruka just let out a small humph, leaving a certain brunette with her amusement as she then turned aside, facing Natsuki and bowed to her respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Lord Natsuki…"

Natsuki widened her eyes again, couldn't believe with what just happened in front of her just now. _Nooo waayyy! She is bowing at me!!! _Natsuki quickly blinked her eyes and she looked again at Haruka who slowly raised her head after bowing at the younger woman. _No freaking way!! She really bowed her head at me just now!!! I must be dreaming!! I must be dreaming!!!_

"Oi! Kruger!! What's wrong with you?" she snapped. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times just before she could catch the perfect and clear image of Haruka and Yukino standing in front of her.

"Now! Now, Haruka-chan! That's not the right way to speak with Her Majesty…" Yukino waved at the hotheaded blonde. Shizuru couldn't help but to giggle at Haruka who was being scolded by the young president.

"She's still recovering from the storm, remember…? Maybe she's trying to recognize you…" Yukino continued with a bright smile on her face. Haruka just blinked her eyes a few times as she seemed surprised a bit.

"I-I was unaware about that… I'm sorry, Kruger…" Haruka quickly bowed her head after her head was being pushed gently by a certain mousy haired president. Natsuki just scratched her slightly blushing cheeks when she saw Haruka bowed at her again. _Oookaayyy… Now I'm feeling a bit weird for her to keep bowing at me like this… Back at my world when I was in high school, I was her major target…_

"It's okay, Brigadier Armitage… I will not take it personally…" _Did I say her name right…? _She tried her best to smile casually to the blonde. Haruka seemed dazed for a few minutes after hearing what that raven-haired woman had told her. She quickly walked to Shizuru with a huge sweat behind her head.

"She _didn't_ take it personally with me…? Are you sure she's okay, Shizuru?" she whispered but actually it was loud enough to be heard by the other two people. Shizuru just chuckled as she patted lightly to the blonde's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be grateful with that, Haruka-san…?" she giggled again, together with the young president as they made their way to the seats.

---

"I believe that the Congress between 5 Nations will be held next week… But why Madam President insisted to come here earlier…?" Shizuru asked the young president after they took a brief break with some tea, such a grief to a certain blonde haired woman.

"Please… Just call me Yukino, Your Highness! You're Haruka-san best friend anyway…" Yukino smiled brightly at the brunette haired woman.

"I'm not!!" Haruka quickly retorted, banging at the desk loudly, making Natsuki almost sprayed out her tea from her mouth. Shizuru just laughed to Haruka's angry face.

"Ara…? It's Shizuru then to you, Yukino-san! Haruka-san… Are you going to deny that I am indeed your best friend? You're so mean… I've always considered you as my best friend…" Shizuru titled her head slightly to the side as she faked some sobs.

"Wha-what? Oh no you don't! Stop your stupid, fake cry, Shizuru! I know it so well!!" Haruka already stood up from her chair. Natsuki just rolled her eyes when she saw Shizuru indeed faking her sob just to make fun of that blonde woman.

"Ara… Since you know me so well, you're kind of admitting that you're my best friend, Haruka-san?" the brunette flashed a toothy grin to the fuming blonde. Natsuki couldn't help but to smirk silently when she saw Haruka's brows twitched uncontrollably. _She actually falls for this woman trap… It was so Haruka…_

While leaving those two 'so called best friends' with their squabbles, Yukino just turned facing a certain raven-haired woman in front of her.

"Your Majesty…" Natsuki turned her head instantly to face the mousy haired president.

"Yes…?" she replied blatantly and Yukino smiled.

"How's your recovery…?" Yukino asked with a concern look. Natsuki almost choked at her own breath when she heard that question.

_Anyway Yukino… I'm not actually lost some memories here… I was kinda being absorbed into this world, and I was switched with the actual lord in this world… _But she wasn't going to answer it that way.

"I'm still working on it… It was pretty okay so far…" she smiled slightly. Yukino smiled back with a wide grin.

"Is that so… I'm glad to hear that… But it was kind of surprising to see how much it affects you…"

"What do you mean…?" she asked with a questioning look. Yukino laughed a bit.

"I don't mean to offend you… The way you talk and act was totally different from what I saw last time we met…" she chuckled again. Natsuki just smirked.

"It was like a different person who sitting in front of me right now…" Yukino's voice was somewhat changed at the end of her sentence. Natsuki could feel her heart beat increased. She just smiled to the young president comment.

"I hope it does meet your liking… I also don't have any idea about previous self. My friends and Shizuru helped me a lot to regain my memories back…" she said calmly as she turned facing the other two who seemed much occupied with their conversations. Yukino simply took a deep breath as she nodded her head.

"Anyway, your majesty…"

"It's Natsuki… You can call me Natsuki…" the raven-haired woman quickly retorted and Yukino just widened her eyes slightly.

"Oh…yes! Yes! Natsuki-san… You can call me Yukino then…" and Natsuki nodded her head in reply. They shared smiles.

"Back to the main reason why I come here earlier than the scheduled time, Natsuki-san… I have some information which is important to both our country. This is from my most trustable source… Lately, there is an underground movement that seemed to be a bit up and about on something…" she said to the young lord in front of her. Natsuki frowned slightly as she turned her body facing at the young president.

"Underground movement…?" she asked back. Yukino nodded.

"Under my covert investigation, I believe they had been stayed out of limelight for the past few years since the death of your mother. But they have been surreptitiously active again within this year. Since the incident with you suddenly vanished during the storm, I was kind of suspecting them were behind it. But I was totally wrong. The accident that happened to you was indeed only a natural disaster…" Yukino stopped for awhile as she took a sip of tea from her cup.

"So you're saying…?" asked the impatient young lord. Yukino placed her cup back on the table, and just before she could continue…

"WH-WHATT!!!????" a loud voice from a certain blonde haired woman could be heard echoed across the hall.

---

"You told her!!??" she almost yelled at the brunette who clasped her hands in apologetic gesture.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki… I slipped it out unconsciously! Haruka-san and I was talking about what happened these past few years since we barely see each other… And then I was talking about what happened to you without I realize it…" Natsuki mouth was gaping, she slumped on her chair as her hands clutched on her head. _This is just great… Now I'm dead…_

"Is that true, Shizuru-san?" Yukino asked the brunette who was almost crying right now. Shizuru nodded her head a few times. Haruka walked around the hall back and forth as she kept mumbled incoherent things. Luckily it was only four of them inside the hall.

Natsuki took a deep breath as she turned facing the brunette who also looked back at her guiltily. She almost laughed when she saw that unusual look on Shizuru's face. She smiled weakly as she reached for the older woman's hand.

"It's okay, Shizuru… I don't mad at you. It's already happened anyway…" she grasped tenderly at the brunette's hand.

"So the rumors were true then…" Yukino suddenly spoke with a stern look on her face. Natsuki and Shizuru quickly turned facing the young president.

"What do you mean by rumors…?" asked the brunette haired woman. Yukino quickly called the wobbly blonde who already walked to the far corner of that hall. Haruka stomped all the way to the group and she quickly grabbed hold of Natsuki's shoulders. Natsuki widened her eyes as Haruka stared intensely at her. _What the hell is she doing?_

"Aries CIA… the 'Chrysant Intelligence Agency' had received this unlikely news or what we said as a rumor about you, Kruger… They said that you're not the real lord of Kravenitz! After the storm incident, you were being seen for acting not like your usual self and it causes a speculation among the aristocrats and bureaucrats all over nations…"

"It was actually started when people started to argue about your credibility as the lord of the greatest nation, ever since your mother's death… So it keeps on continues with these ridiculous rumors…" Yukino continued with a worried face.

"Which was happened to be the truth…" and Haruka ended it with a loud sigh. Natsuki was stunned, so was Shizuru.

"We thought we already give enough clarification about Natsuki and I think the rumor was stopped for the time being…" Shizuru twitched her brows slightly. Yukino nodded her head then she replied,

"It's true the rumor was stopped. But only in Kravenitz… Not with the other nations… I don't know who behind all these rumors dispersion… It causes quite a commotion actually…" Yukino let out a heavy sigh.

"And it took a hell for Yukino to take care of all that… We managed to calm them down... and the idea of the Congress between 5 Nations was actually Yukino's. We wanted the other leaders to come and have a 'clarifidation' for themselves about this stupid rumor…" Haruka said, still didn't let go of Natsuki's shoulders.

"It's 'clarification', Haruka-chan…"

~silence~

---

"Anyway! What are we going to do right now!?" the blonde asked loudly, looking around to the other occupants in that hall but quickly stopped when she saw Shizuru giggled silently. Her forehead popped up angry veins and she clenched her fist tightly.

"Stop laughing at me, bubuzuke! We're talking about serious 'tatter' here!" she pointed angrily at the giddy brunette.

"It's 'matter', Haruka-chan…" Yukino rectified the blonde mispronounce words and she sighed heavily. Shizuru couldn't help but to giggle again, louder this time.

"Aarghhh!!! Stop correcting me, Yukino!!"

"I cannot let you keep on mispronounce words every now and then…" Yukino smiled softly and Natsuki also smiled slightly to Yukino remark.

"Don't smile, Kruger! Or whatever your name is since you're not Kruger!" she pointed her finger at smirking raven-haired woman.

"Now! Now! Haruka-chan… We cannot make it too public right now, right…? It'll cause us problem…" Yukino quickly pulled the blonde woman to sit next to her.

"Anyway… Since things are already happened this far I don't think there would be any turning point here, right Natsuki-san…?"

"Yeah… Though I never thought things would turned out to be this big… It's was a win-win situation here… I'm pretending to be Kruger to avoid more commotion in this country while my friends here all helping me to figure out any possible method to get back to my own world…" she said while rubbing her chin. Yukino nodded her head as she smiled at the young raven-haired woman in front of her.

"I understand that was the best solution for the time being… Anyway, even though you're the replacement, we need to focus on this matter seriously. I have this feeling that one of the leader is behind all of these…" Yukino switched into her serious mode almost instantly. Natsuki and Shizuru quickly turned facing each other.

"One of the leaders…?" they asked back and Yukino nodded her head.

"It was some of assumption that we had after a few years of investigation… Especially on late Lord Saeko's death…"

"What…? You investigated that…?" Natsuki asked with curiosity. Yukino smiled as she turned facing Haruka, and that blonde nodded her head.

"As it been told that Lord Saeko was found dead near the border of Artai and Aries, it became part of our responsibility to do anything necessary to examine the area… The news of Lord Saeko death because of snowstorm was just didn't make so much sense… What surprised us more is everyone seemed to believe that was the truth…"

"Not everyone… Kruger had been investigating about her mother's death too all these years…" Natsuki spoke after Haruka quiet for a while. Yukino took a deep breath.

"If what you've said is true, I believe what Lord Kruger been doing is just to distract the other leaders in order to find the mastermind behind her mother's death…"

"Yes… She had been deceiving almost everybody including her own people… She made herself like she was not competent and incapable to manage Kravenitz. Besides, she always knew Shizuru would take her own action to manage the kingdom by herself. It was part of the plan too…" Natsuki explained everything, as she turned to look at the surprised expression on Shizuru's face.

"And when the time to execute the last plan, she was about to take the action… But unfortunately, she was being switched with me during the storm…" Natsuki ended her explanation with a loud sigh. Haruka and Yukino seemed dazed for awhile. Shizuru just stared at the distant when she heard the details.

"You seem very well informed about this matter, Natsuki-san…" Yukino asked with a warm smile on her face. Natsuki just smiled as she scratched her cheek.

"Someone who had been working with Kruger about this matter personally asked for my help… She told me everything that needs to be known…"

"So, Natsuki… You have any clue about who is this person we're looking for…?" Haruka asked the raven-haired woman beside her. Natsuki nodded her head as she turned facing the older woman.

"I do… and actually we decided to wait until the congress since I never met the other leaders before. Just like Yukino-san said, it is one of the leaders behind this. And maybe we will precede the next step after that congress…" the others quickly nodded their head. It took a while for the atmosphere to calm again.

"I still can't believe you're not Kruger…" Haruka simply stood up and she walked towards the startled young raven-haired woman. Natsuki was too shock to respond when she felt her cheeks being pulled by that impetuous blonde.

"Haruka-chan! What are you doing!?"

"Hehe! I've always been dreaming to pick on her… She's not the real lord… Why should I scare of her?" Haruka grinned widely but Natsuki's instinctive reflex made the raven-haired woman slapped the offending hands away from her. Shizuru watched with bulged eyes. _Why Haruka-san doing things like that…? I know she always hold up some grudge to my Natsuki but this one here shouldn't be the one who needs to pay…_

"Get your hands off me, dumbass!" Natsuki growled angrily as she shot death glare at the stunned blonde. She slowly rubbed her sore cheeks as she grunted with bated breath.

"My-my Natsuki… Never thought you have such 'bugler' words…" Haruka laughed just before she was interrupted by Yukino.

"It's 'vulgar', Haruka-san… I don't know how many times I need to be correcting you over and over again…"

"That's what I've said, Yukino!" she retorted angrily at the calm president. Shizuru quickly walked over to Haruka and Natsuki.

"Ara-ara, Haruka-san… Though Natsuki wasn't the real lord here, but I am indeed the queen… And I am absolutely unhappy seeing what you did to Natsuki…" she smiled with the smile that may scare the Satan itself. Haruka gulped down hard as she laughed nervously when she could sense a sudden drop of temperature around the hall.

"Aaa… Bubuzuke… I was joking, right? Natsuki…?" she threw her arm around the younger girl's shoulder and she patted it nervously. Natsuki just rolled her eyes as she slapped the arm off her shoulder.

"You've should said it before you pull someone's cheeks for no reason, stupid!" she slumped back on her chair and she pouted. Shizuru who saw Natsuki frustrated pout, but somehow adorable to her eyes quickly turned facing the nervous blonde again. Haruka paled almost instantly when she caught the deadly crimson stare from that brunette haired woman.

"Yukino… help?"

---

The Land of Kravenitz was celebrating to welcome the leaders of 5 nations. The celebration held for a week with variety of activities occurred.

At the Kravenitz Royal Palace, the announcement for the arrival of the leaders could be heard as the leaders walked inside the palace with their respective commissioners.

Natsuki stood side by side with Shizuru, who seemed very calm. Later on, Nao walked to stand beside her and she leaned closer to the raven-haired woman.

"Hey, Natsuki…" she whispered, quite faintly to avoid from Shizuru alert ears.

"What…?" she muttered under her breath as her eyes never leaving at the main entrance as the leaders walked inside the palace one by one. Her eyes quickly spotted a very familiar figure walked towards her and gave her a slight bow. _Higurashi-san? What is she doing here?"_

"From the holy land of Carudia, Princess Akane Soir and Major Erstin Ho…" the guard announced the respective guest loudly and Natsuki quickly snapped from her stupor as she quickly curt a small bow to the brown haired woman.

"Good day to you, Lord Natsuki…" she smiled softly to the raven-haired woman. Natsuki almost stuttered but she managed to smile back and replied.

"Good day to you, princess…" and Akane walked to the seat that reserved for her. Another guest came in; it was unfamiliar light purple haired young girl… _a bit too young I guest… _She quickly leaned closer to Nao.

"Nao… Isn't she a bit too young…?" she asked the red-head as she gestured to the purple haired girl.

"She was just like Kruger… Received the throne at the age of 14… But she managed her kingdom quite well though…" Nao exclaimed as she flashed her smile afterwards to the two girls beside the young queen.

"Hey, Arika-chan! Nina-chan!" she waved to the two.

"Aa! Nao-sempai!!" claimed the ecstatic brown haired girl with bright sapphire eyes. The other one with raven hair and a pair of crimson eyes just smiled warmly as they approached Nao.

"It's been a while… How are you guys doing…?" the red head said with a wide grin on her face. Natsuki just watched them silently because she really had no intention to interrupt.

"We're doing fine! Anyway, Nao-sempai! We will catch up with you later! Mashiro-chan might get angry at me if she saw me talking to you like this!" the girl named Arika quickly bowed to the red-head and quickly she turned facing Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Good day to you, your Majesty!" she greeted with a bright smile on her face and they quickly walked to their seats.

"Friends of yours?" she asked the red-head. Nao just smiled as she nodded.

"Just my cute little kouhai…" she said and Natsuki just arched her brows. Shizuru just laughed silently. After the arrival of Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, Natsuki caught a sight of a certain mousy haired woman and a vigorous looking blonde walked inside the entrance. Natsuki and Shizuru quickly smiled at the duo as they greeted each other casually.

"Anyway, Natsuki… What I'm trying to tell you earlier is about this woman here…" Nao gestured at the entrance, and a sight of a teal-haired woman with a pair of enticing violet eyes walked inside the palace with grace.

"What about her…?" she eyed the woman and slowly she could feel a certain uneasy aura emanated from that teal-haired woman. _And she has the most hideous hair style I ever seen… _

Natsuki also noticed that teal-haired woman also eyed her in a way of detestation. _What is wrong with this woman? _

"From Artai Empire, Archduchess Tomoe Marguerite…" Natsuki repeated the name over and over again in her head as that said woman stopped right in front of her. Tomoe looked at the raven-haired woman with detestation, and instead giving the young lord a bow, she turned to look at the woman beside Natsuki. Shizuru simply gave the younger woman a soft smile. Natsuki could detect a slight blush spread almost instantly across that young archduchess. _What is it with this woman…? _

"Good day to you, Shizuru-onee sama…" _Onee-sama?" _Natsuki turned her head facing the red head beside her. Nao shrugged her shoulder a bit as she smirked.

"She's Kruger love rival… She's insanely in love with Her Highness Shizuru ever since in the academy…" she whispered so faintly to the young lord ear.

_What the hell? No wonder she was kinda look at me with this killer eyes…_

* * *

Omake… (Just for fun... ^_^)

_Somewhere in a place called the Earth… There are 3 figures sat on their respective chairs, hands holding on some papers…_

_**Drink'milk: **So, how do you guys like it?_

**Natsuki Kruger: **Like it? I hate it!! What is going on with you? Why did you write such a story like this? And I'm flirting with other women? What the hell is that?

**Natsuki Kuga: **Yeah! Kruger was right! Are you on crack or something? I don't know what you've been drinking while you're writing this! Why did you even write about me with kids?

**Drink'milk: **People said that you look cute with kids! Anyway, I drink some milk while writing this…

_Both Kruger and Kuga looked at each other…_

_**Both Natsuki: **No wonder…_

**Natsuki Kruger:** You've been into so many chapters now… I'm wondering how much milk that you had all the way to the current chapter? You're not afraid of getting fat?

**Drink'milk:** I never heard of anyone getting fat by only drinking milk! You're the one who's on crack, Kruger! And what the hell with me drinking milk had to do with this story anyway?

**Natsuki Kuga:** Of course you moron! You're tending to write some crazy story when you're on milk! Now I want my revenge for having me look stupid with kids!! (Starts materializing her guns on her hands)

**Natsuki Kruger:** Yeah! And also for making me look ridiculous with this 'flirting with other woman'!! (She starts to hold her GEM)

**Drink'milk:** Oh…Shit!

**Natsuki Kuga:** Duran!!!

**Natsuki Kruger:** Materialize!!!

* * *

Hehe... Tomoe from Artai eh? I don't know where are those came from... I was kinda like it because it sounded so evil when it is being paired with Tomoe... ^_^

Anyway guys, please review! Sorry for those I didn't reply the review... Kinda busy lately! (honest...!)


	16. Chapter 14: Coup d’ etat

Hey guys! Pretty late! Sorry!!! Just finished my exams! YAY! Anyway, I'm going to focus solely to finish this up! Just hang on, alright! Heheh! Just enjoy the reading and have a nice day everyone! ^_^

* * *

**Kyo Kara... You Are Our Lord!**

**Chapter 14: Coup d' etat**

The congress went smoothly with few discussions and deliberations about the current affairs across all the nations. After about 45 minutes of debate, they decided to take a break for one hour.

After some of the leaders took their leave for their respective reserved room, there were only a few people left inside the hall. Natsuki took a glance at a certain teal haired woman who still didn't make any move to leave the hall yet.

"Archduchess Marguerite… Shall I escort you to your room…?" Chie walked towards the young archduchess and she bowed her head slightly. Tomoe just gave the short haired woman a smile as she shook her head.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hallard… But I am contented to stay here for the next meeting…"

"But Archduchess Marguerite… You've just had a long journey all the way from Artai to Kravenitz…"

"It's okay, Lieutenant Hallard… I _am _contented to stay here…" she repeated her words as her eyes stared down at Chie's dark one. Chie was speechless for a second and she quickly nodded her head. She made her way to Nao and took a seat next to her.

"Okay… Beautiful lady but _creepy…_" Chie whispered to the red head. Nao snickered a bit as she looked at the latter. Natsuki who had been sitting next to Nao also followed Nao's eyes.

"Something's off with that girl…" she whispered lightly to the red-head ear. Nao grinned and she leaned a bit closer to the raven-haired woman.

"Gotta tell you that this woman there was extremely pissed off when Kruger proposed to Her Highness Shizuru… After both Kruger and Shizuru dropped out school, she also immediately returned to her hometown and never heard about her ever since. After about 2 years, she was announced as the Archduchess of Artai Empire…"

"Really…?" Natsuki arched her brow as her eyes never leaving from watching the teal-haired woman across her who was now talking to one of her escorts. Shizuru who was overheard the conversation between Natsuki and Nao couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"Shizuru onee-sama…" a voice practically cut in the whispering between a certain red head and the young lord. All eyes turned around to look at the caller. Shizuru simply raised her brows slightly as she smiled to the archduchess.

"Archduchess Marguerite… You don't have to entitle me like that… We're reasonably at the same ranks now…" she smiled again with her casual smile. Tomoe widened her eyes a bit then she just smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I guess my bad habit die hard… I was used to call you like that all these time before… And I will always will…" her violet eyes flickered with this passion to the brunette haired woman that made the other spectators quickly twitched their brows.

_Oookayy… This is getting weird…_ Natsuki could feel a slight tinge of jealousy pricking her heart. She sat at her chair uncomfortably as she kept shifting her position. Natsuki apprehension wasn't left unnoticed by the others acquaintances. Nao blinked her eyes a few times as she watched Natsuki's face started to shift its expression. _I guess someone's jealous here… _She grinned.

Shizuru also could detect the changes of atmosphere around the raven-haired woman beside her. She just smiled softly not to mention her heart soared when she saw Natsuki's jealous face. _Well… at least she did care about me though I'm not practically her Shizuru… _

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to call me that because I _am_ someone else's wife, if you're not aware about that…" she turned facing the raven-haired woman beside her with a mischievous smile on her face. Natsuki realized where Shizuru was taking the conversation after she saw that smile of her. _Well… I think I might be enjoying this…_ She smiled back at the brunette as she turned her attention to the teal haired woman who sat across the table. She almost laughed when she saw Tomoe's face was paled for a moment when she heard Shizuru's statement. But within split second, her mask returned with a soft smile on her face.

"Indeed… I am aware about that…" she tilted her head slightly to look directly at the young lord. Natsuki also stared back at the archduchess with the same intensity.

"Never thought you're such a lucky person, Kruger-san…" she said with a wicked smirk. Natsuki arched her right brow slightly but instead answering anything, she just remained calm and silent.

"After what you've done to Shizuru onee-sama… Your affair with another woman… And just by losing your memory, you've already forgiven…" she said as she shrugged her shoulder slightly with a mocking face. Chie and Nao were absolutely surprised to hear such statement from that archduchess. Natsuki could feel her ears started to heat up when she heard it. Her eyes never falter from staring intensely into the violet one in front of her.

"Tomoe-san… That was a very rude of you… I'm not considering Natsuki to have memory lost as lucky… You should be more aware about what you're saying!" Shizuru, the last person expected to be snapped on such lame accusation already bolted upright, making the entire occupants inside the hall bulged eyes and mouth gaped widely. Tomoe was utterly stunned when she saw Shizuru snapped at her like that. _Maybe I just crossed the line…? _Slowly she felt a slight regret for saying all those things earlier.

"Shizuru… It's okay…" Natsuki gently reached for the older woman and gently pulled her on her seat again. Shizuru took a deep breath as she shook her head slightly. She buried her face on her palms and she sighed. Natsuki just smiled as she turned around to look at Nao and Chie who sat beside her. They also smiled in assurance at her.

"Archduchess Marguerite… I do believe what you've said just now was indeed the truth…" she started as her eyes followed to reach at the previous stare. _You want to play the game, stupid looking hair woman? I'll show you then, with the Kuga way! _

Tomoe was somewhat surprised when she heard Natsuki spoke. Shizuru instantly tilted her head and she turned to look at Natsuki's calm face.

"I was grateful that it happened to me… Though I lost everything that I could remember before… At least I was given a chance to love my wife from the start all over again…" she tilted her head to gaze lovingly at the brunette haired woman beside her. Shizuru was straight away blushed when she saw Natsuki looked at her like that.

She didn't know what triggered her own boldness, her body unconsciously leaned closer to the stunned brunette as she sneaked her hand under the woman's neck and she pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

Tomoe's face was paled in a speed of lightning when she saw Natsuki kissed her object of affection. Her fists clenched tightly and they trembled uncontrollably.

Nao and Chie couldn't help but to widen their eyes at the pleasurable view in front of them. Nao silently smirked and she quickly closed her eyes as she shook her head. _Smooth one, Kuga! Hahaha! _

Though the kiss was held only for a few good seconds but it felt like eternity for both participants. Natsuki pulled away slowly with blushing cheeks, same goes with the brunette in front of her. Shizuru breathing was ragged, her cheeks blushed into deeper shade of crimson. Way deeper than Natsuki. She didn't expecting this… No! It never, not even once a thought crossed her mind that this Kuga Natsuki would kiss her despite of her devotion to the other Shizuru back in her world.

_Shit! Did I just kissed her? _Natsuki knew she made a mistake. But she didn't want to show her guilt on her face. She scared that it might hurt the older woman… _Damn it! I can't even control myself! What can I do anyway? She looks so much alike her and I can barely handle it when she look at me that way... _

They kept staring at each other just before a soft cough from a certain red head broke their state of bemusement. Natsuki quickly averted her eyes and she smiled as casual as she could. Shizuru also quickly turned her face away and they put their attention to the paled archduchess. Natsuki almost laughed when she saw Tomoe face.

"Y-you… How dare you do that to her!!?" Tomoe jolted from her chair as her finger pointed angrily at the raven-haired woman. Natsuki arched her brow playfully as she smirked.

"Why not…? She's my wife anyway…"

"You~ you're just playing with her feelings! I know that you would never be loyal to her again once you regain your memories!"

"Well… I don't think so, Archduchess Marguerite… Anyway, I was wondering though… How come you were so well informed about what happened between us all these years…? Not to mention it was kind of a private matter…" Natsuki retorted calmly as she kept staring at the teal haired woman in front of her.

Tomoe's face changed almost drastically. Nao and Chie quickly turned to look at each other when she heard Natsuki's sudden question. Shizuru also widened her eyes and her head quickly recalled about what Natsuki had told her for the past few days ago. _One of the leaders might be behind the assassination of Natsuki's mother… _She quickly tilted her head to look at the archduchess who already stuttered and paled.

Natsuki smirked slightly… _Just exactly like what Kruger's had in mind…_

"Did you planted some voice recorder or hidden camera all over the palace…?" Natsuki said it with a laugh, made it sounded more like a joke. Shizuru watched intently at sudden changes on Tomoe's face. _Is Natsuki suspecting Tomoe-san…? _She turned facing the raven-haired woman beside her, Natsuki just smiled wider and she leaned forward, resting her arms on the table.

"Or maybe… you have someone here in Kravenitz to tell you every single detail that happened inside this palace…" her voice turned deeper. Tomoe instantly snapped her head to look directly at Natsuki's calm emerald eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kruger…" her voice was deep and trembled slightly together with her arms. Her teeth somewhat clashed together. Natsuki stared intently for a few moments just before she smiled again.

"I'm glad…" she said almost like a whisper. Shortly after, the door of that Conference Hall was being opened by the guard and the other three leaders walked inside the hall. Mashiro, Akane and Yukino with their respective acquaintances stopped halfway when they could feel some intense atmosphere surrounding the people inside that hall.

"Is there anything we missed…?" Akane asked softly with a mischievous smile on her face. Natsuki turned facing the brunette haired woman beside her, and Shizuru quickly smiled in return.

"No, Your Excellency… We just have some chat… Nothing in particular…" the queen said and Natsuki also nodded her head with a wide smile on her face. The three leaders walked to their respective seats as their eyes glancing curiously at a certain teal haired archduchess who had this pale face. Yukino simply raised her brows as she turned facing Natsuki. That girl just gave her a smile. _I see…_ Yukino nodded slightly as she smiled back.

"Shall we start with our discussion again…?" the raven-haired woman spoke as everybody already got back to the hall.

---

"Kuga! What's with the questions that you asked that creepy woman just now?" Nao asked impatiently as they got back to the main palace. Shizuru and Chie who walked along them just kept silent as they listened intently.

"I will tell you later on… Anyway, Chie… Could you find Akira for me…?" Natsuki turned to face the short haired woman who walked behind her. Chie smiled instantly as she nodded.

"Sure!"

"Okay… And tell her to wait for me in the office…" Chie nodded and she quickly excused herself.

"And Nao… Could you go find Mikoto and Mai for me…?" she asked blankly. Nao cocked her brow slightly.

"From all of people here you asked me?"

"Yeah…? Why not? I can't ask Shizuru… She's in no position to walk around the palace to find someone… I rather to have her beside me all the time…" she said it matter of fact. Shizuru could feel her cheeks flared up again.

Nao just sighed as she shrugged her shoulder. "Okay! I'll go find them… we will wait for you at your office!" Nao said as she walked away, leaving the duo alone at the hallway.

After a few seconds of silence between them, finally Natsuki reached her hand at the perplexed brunette haired woman beside her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered lightly as they started to walk to their room. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly and she turned facing the raven-haired woman. Natsuki lightly scratched her cheek as she opened the door for them and they walked inside their bedroom together.

"For what…?" the brunette asked with a confused look. Natsuki's face blushed again. She closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath before the glance back to the older woman.

"For kissing you earlier…" the words hit both of them and in almost simultaneous time, they blushed.

"I-it's okay…" muttered the older woman. Natsuki could her own heart beats, she tilted her head up to look into crimson eyes in front of her. Shizuru also stared back her with this look she knew so well. Her head went blank.

The next thing she realized, she already had Shizuru pinned under her on their bed. She stared into the crimson eyes that already widened under her own intense gaze. Her head went heavy again. She really missed the feeling to have the older woman under her, staring into her eyes with the same passion.

Her eyes trailed down inch by inch and stopped at where those luscious lips were placed. Shizuru realized where this could bring them,

"Na-Natsuki…" she murmured timidly, those emerald eyes quickly gazed back into her own eyes. They stared for few tormenting minutes just before Natsuki muttered breathlessly.

"To the hell with it…" she leaned down to claim the lips under her into passionate kiss. Shizuru's eyes widened at once when she felt a pleasant pressure on her lips. Her brain practically stopped functioning. But instead pushing the woman on top off her, her arms made their way circling Natsuki's waist. She kissed the woman back with the same heartiness.

After a few minutes of making out, Shizuru pulled away slightly from the woman that hovered above her.

"Natsuki…" she let out deep throaty voice as she called the other woman's name. Natsuki froze, her eyes widened almost instantly when she heard it.

She pulled away roughly, as she stared down at the confused brunette beneath her with eyes bulged.

"Natsuki… What's wrong?" Shizuru placed a palm softly on Natsuki's cheek, the younger woman shifted slightly. Shizuru could feel a slight pang of hurt seeped into her heart.

"I-I'm sorry…" Natsuki pushed herself up, off the brunette into a sitting position. She had this guilty look spread across her face as she looked down on the empty floor. Shizuru raised her body so she could sit next to the raven-haired woman.

"But why…?" she uttered softly, her hand reached for Natsuki's trembling one. Natsuki sighed, a weak smile curved on her lips.

"I've been missing her so much all these time and I wanted to let that go on you… I've should restrained myself! How stupid I am… Being blinded by my own desire while you're not the one I had in my mind…" she buried her face on her palms. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly to Natsuki's confession. _Oh my god… I am too being so blinded by my own need for my Natsuki… _

"Kruger loves you… And I love Shizuru… I can't do this… I'm sorry…" though her name was being mentioned by that woman, she knew so well it wasn't her that Natsuki was implying. She smiled weakly almost to herself. She slowly moved closer to the frustrated woman beside her and she pulled her into warm embrace.

"I'm sorry too, Natsuki… I should have stopped myself instead giving up myself more… I should have known better…" she whispered as she rested atop Natsuki's head. The younger woman nodded weakly as she sighed. They stayed in each other arms for a moment just before soft knocks at the door stirred them from each other comfort.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness… Lieutenant Hallard, Senior Officer Nao, Sir Mikoto and Lady Mai are waiting for your arrival at your office…" a soft voice from the guard could be heard behind that thick door.

"We'll be there shortly…" Shizuru replied. She looked at the raven-haired woman beside her already stood up and tidy up her crumpled coat from the previous session they shared earlier. Natsuki took a deep breath, tried to relax her apprehension.

Natsuki looked down at the brunette and she smiled at her. She reached out her hand to the queen.

"Shall we go…?"

---

"Why did you keep this from us, Natsuki…?" Mai blurted out after Natsuki explained everything, with the help of Akira. Natsuki and Akira just looked at each other as they smiled.

"We're about to tell you guys… Just a bit late…" she grinned. Mai pouted, while Nao and Chie had frowns on their forehead. Mikoto who leaned at Natsuki's table just stared at the empty floor in a deep thought.

"I've been wondering about this person… Here in Kravenitz who is betraying us…" she spoke, still her eyes locked on the floor. Mai just watched the younger woman in deep thoughts, slowly her cheeks started to flare up.

Nao and Chie who quickly noticed the changes on Mai's face, followed where those violet eyes staring at. They grinned simultaneously…

"Ughmm…" Nao coughed lightly, all eyes instantly focused on her. She couldn't contain her grin as she arched her left brow playfully at the orange-haired woman beside her, and the others also followed her eyes.

Mai suddenly realized what Nao meant with the look she gave her, quickly lowered her head as her cheeks blushed furiously. Natsuki and Shizuru looked at each other, still couldn't comprehend with what happened while Chie already burst out laughs.

Mikoto watched blankly at the amused short-haired woman then she shifted her sight to the grinning red head and lastly to the blushing orange-head. Her eyes widened at the sight of heavily blushing orange haired woman.

"Mai… Your face is red… Are you okay…?" she asked as she walked closer to the older woman.

"I-uh could use a bathroom…" Mai walked awkwardly pass the spiky haired girl out of the office, leaving the group behind the closed door. Mikoto watched the door closed and she faced the red head in front of her.

"What is going on with her…?" the young squadron leader asked the grinning Nao, her brows twitched lightly. Chie was still laughing so hard, she quickly took a seat at one of the sofa. Natsuki and Shizuru was still in haze about what happened to Mai and they just looked at the red head waiting for some answers.

"Mikoto-chan… Can you go check on Mai…? She might be sick…" she said with an amused face. Mikoto widened her eyes slightly.

"She's sick…? Why didn't she tell me? I'll go check on her… I'll take my leave, Natsuki, your Highness…" she gave a quick bow to the young lord and the queen, and she walked out the office hastily.

"What is going on…?" Natsuki quickly asked the red-haired senior officer. Nao smirked slightly as she raised her brow again.

"Mai… She should just tell that thick head…" she mumbled with a huge grin on her face. Natsuki frowned slightly as she turned facing the brunette haired woman beside her. Shizuru seemed to wonder for awhile then her eyes instantly glittered with amusement.

"Nao-san… She didn't tell Mikoto-chan yet…?" Shizuru asked the red head. Nao simply shook her head.

"No… Mai didn't tell anything yet…" Chie who already got her composure back quickly stood up and walked towards the group.

"What? Tell Mikoto what? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Natsuki was impatient. She hated it when she was left behind.

"Mai's in love with Mikoto…" Nao said with playful smirk on her face. Natsuki almost choked at her own breath. Shizuru laughed lightly at Natsuki's surprised reaction.

"She's what!?" she asked again. Nao simply shrugged her shoulder as she grinned again. Chie nodded her head in approval to Nao's words.

Natsuki stared blankly at the floor. _Are you kidding me…? Mai here is in love with Mikoto…? Well, can blame that to happen because here got no man…_ Natsuki smirked silently.

"Mikoto is a thick head huh? Like someone I always knew…" she grinned as she looked at Nao amused face.

"What? The other Mikoto is also this kind of girl back at your world?" Nao cocked her brows. Natsuki just laughed as she nodded lightly.

"Well… She was like a bit innocent in this kind of thing… She not really understands about it actually. But she was quite a straight forward when it comes to Mai… She always expressed about how she feels to Mai in my world…" Natsuki rubbed her jaw as she wondered for awhile.

"But unfortunately, this Mikoto here isn't that direct…" they laughed at Nao's remark.

---

They were still having a discussion after Akira joined in. Later, Mai sneaked into the office, while Natsuki, Shizuru, Akira and Chie were completely occupied with the discussion. She looked a bit disheveled than she was before. Her cheeks still blushed slightly and her hair was a bit tousled.

Nao could detect there was something going on with that woman, quickly walked closer to the orange head.

"Hey…" she whispered to Mai, the girl quickly turned facing her.

"What?" she whispered back. Nao just grinned as she lowered her gaze to the woman's chest. Mai frowned slightly as her eyes followed Nao's direction. Her chest was exposed since her shirt was not buttoned properly.

"Better button that up before everyone else noticed it…" she grinned mischievously. Mai blushed again as she quickly pulled her unbutton shirt together and she buttoned it clumsily.

"Shit!" she muttered between gritted teeth.

"Your hair too… Damn it, Mai! At least tidy up a little after you've done…" Nao tried so hard not to laugh at Mai's flustered face. Luckily the others were not really noticed that orange-haired woman presence. Mai quickly brushed her hair with her fingers and they were back to its usual condition.

"Mai… You're okay?" Natsuki all of sudden asked. All eyes inside that office instantly focused on her. Natsuki's face was somewhat smug for Mai's liking, not to mention her voice was kind of impish.

"Uh, yeah… I'm okay…" she replied nervously with an awkward smile on her face. Natsuki smiled again as she lowered her face to look at her papers again. _Yeah right you're 'okay', Mai... _She always knew there was something wrong or something had happened to that orange head.

The others except Chie turned their attention to their previous conversation. That auburn haired woman quickly made her way to the orange head.

"Better tell me the detail about what happened to you and Mikoto-chan later, Mai…" she whispered with a huge grin plastered across her face. Mai could feel her cheeks flared up again. But before she could retort, soft knock were heard on the door. Chie walked to the door and opened it, Mikoto stood there with flustered face.

"Mikoto-chan… Are you okay…?" Chie asked while she already knew what happened between a certain orange head and this squadron leader. Mikoto just nodded and she walked inside the office. Her eyes met with the nervous lavender eyes before her and she quickly tensed. The series of event that happened in the bathroom earlier quickly replayed inside her brain. She could feel a trickle of liquid started to run in her nose.

"Umm… Mikoto-chan…" the said girl tilted her head to look at Chie's amused face.

"You have a nosebleed…"

---

"Bwahahahaha!" Natsuki laughed out loud after hearing what Nao told her. Mai already left to take massively nosebleed girl back to her own place. Nao and Chie also laughed heartily. Akira and Shizuru just chuckled lightly to the story.

"Seriously… Mikoto here is like an old geezer!" Natsuki laughed again.

"Natsuki… Since everybody is here, why don't we straight away to the main reason we gathered here…?" Shizuru smiled to the gleeful raven-haired girl.

"Oh, yeah! Yes…" her laughs stopped almost instantly and she quickly picked up her papers again.

"Just like what we had discussed earlier, we have to be more cautious in our words. Make sure whenever we have this kind of meeting, no words about it shall leave this room. We have to very careful since we don't know who, where, when or how this person might get from us…" she said with a serious look on her face. The others quickly nodded her head.

"Anyway, after Mai 'treating' Mikoto, can one of you guys go give her the details about what we had discussed?" she smirked while Nao and Chie's grin widened.

"Sure thing…"

---

It was very late at night, there was a park with a beautiful garden that filled with hundred kinds of flower. Not far from the park entrance, there stood two figures, facing at each other.

"I want it all… I don't care how… just get it for me…" their conversation was faint but under such quiet night, their voices could be heard quite clearly.

"But, I think they might have suspecting something… I don't want to continue this again…"

"Listen! You know what will happen if you betray me! Just do your job!"

"But… what if I'm going to get caught?"

"You won't if you do your job well and cover up your entire trail! Enough with excuses! We're running out of time! I don't want that stupid woman find out what we're doing! She's been pretty smart ever since the storm accident! Why didn't she just die?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Shut up! Just do it! This is the final one! After this I will let you go!"

"Really? Thank you!"

"Just make sure you doing this carefully! Inform me immediately after you have those things!"

"Yes! Archduchess!"

The two figures dismissed quickly as they sneaked out if the park silently.

Not far from the spot where the two people had their rendezvous, a black figure jumped out from her hiding spot and she stood exactly at where those two people met.

_The Senate from Lower House? And Archduchess? I've got to tell Natsuki-san right away…_

* * *

Gotta tell this story is going to end soon... Hehehe! Thanks for your patience! Anyway, please do review! I will do my best for replying it! ^_^


	17. Chapter 15: Abduction

**Hey guys! Another chapter! ^_^ I'm already on a semester break, so I will finish this story quickly before I mess it up… Hahaha! Anyway, sorry guys… I can't give you the detail about what happened between Mai/Mikoto with their 'little session' in a bathroom… I prefer to leave it for your imagination to do the work… XD Have a nice day guys!**

* * *

**Kyo Kara… You Are Our Lord!**

**Chapter 15: Abduction**

She walked around the palace, her head was still in deep thought about what they had discussed last night. It was still early, even the breakfast hadn't yet prepared.

Her emerald eyes stared far at the distance. She made her way to one of the huge tree near the garden pond. The pond was still foggy and the air was slightly colder than usual. She rested her back on the grass, her head started to wonder again. _Maybe I should contact my Stripe Team again… _

She closed her eyes to let her mind drifts again, but then she heard sound of footsteps not far from her spot. Her eyes snapped open, _there's someone awake already…? _She raised her body from the ground and her eyes focused at where the sound of footsteps came. Slowly a figure emerged from the thin fog, her corkscrew hairs swayed slightly as the figure jogged.

Nao's brows twitched instantly at a sight of red corkscrew haired woman who bit by bit approaching closer to her spot. _Shit! What the hell she doing so early in the morning? Gotta hide before she notice~_

"Ara… Juliet? What are you doing out here? Are you sleeping outside…? Why~? You got kicked out from your own bed by your women…?" Shiho grinned mischievously at Nao's furious face. _What the hell… It is a bad luck to start my day with meeting her face such early in the morning…_

"Eh…? Corkscrew haired woman… What are you doing so early in the morning...? I don't remember you're such a morning person…?" she replied with the same impish and annoyed tone. Shiho twitched her brows in a speed of lightning to Nao's remark.

"Don't call me corkscrew!!"

"Then stop call me Juliet~ Stupid!" Nao arched her brow to Shiho's angry face.

"Anyway… What are you doing wake up so early…?" the corkscrew asked. Nao twitched her brow again as she turned her face away from that woman.

"And why the hell do I need to tell my reason to you?" her lips curved into playful smirk.

"I'm just asking, dammit!" the corkscrew snapped angrily at Nao's wicked smile. Nao just laughed.

"Then… what _are_ you here…?" Nao asked anyway even though she also didn't know why she bothered. Shiho smirked as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Well… I'm having my morning jog… Trying to keep my beautiful figure…" she posed slightly at the red head in front of her. Nao cringed at the sight of Shiho poses.

"What the hell… Nobody wants to look at you even you keep that _so called _beautiful figure…" she muttered silently almost to herself, but unfortunately the woman in front of her had a very sharp ears.

"What did you said, Juliet!?"

"Nothing… Nothing… Just admiring your _beautiful_ body…" _oh my god… I'm going to puke… _

"I barely have time for myself these few weeks… There's a lot of things happened lately at the House of Lords… Some from the Lower House is acting strangely for the past few days…" Shiho said as she sighed heavily. Nao just watched the other woman started the conversation. _Wait! Why the hell do I need to stand here and listen to all her bullshit!? _

"Okay… Good for you then… See ya!" She was about to walk away but her head quickly recalled what the other woman had said to her.

"Wait! Wait~ What did you say…? You've just said that someone from the Lower House acting strangely…?" Shiho seemed to wonder for awhile and she nodded.

"Yeah… Kind of asking few weird questions… I thought that she just wanted to know since she still new in her position, you know…? Still in her learning process…"

"What kind of questions?" Nao asked back. _This might lead us something… I must tell Kuga after this!_

"Some of them about every division in military branches, Kravenitz Self-Defense Forces… Hold on a second! What's with you wanted to know about all this?"

"You're the one who start it! I'm just curious! Then, you told that person everything?" _why such a newbie wanted to know everything like that…? It's confidential information to begin with!!_

"No! I didn't tell her anything! Geez! Juliet! You're the last person I expect to care about anything… Why all the sudden you become so curious about this…?" Shiho had her brows twitched tightly as she crossed her arms. Nao just sighed and she turned away.

"It's nothing concerns you… Thanks for telling me this anyway!" the red head jogged towards the palace, leaving a certain corkscrew haired woman stunned.

_What the hell…?_

_---_

"I'm going now, papa…" the little girl hugged Natsuki tightly. Natsuki just laughed as she hugged the girl back.

"Why don't you just stay at home…? It's getting dark already! It's going to be rain anyway…" she held both of Shizuka's hands. The dark brunette haired girl giggled girlishly.

"I can't, papa! I have a test today… It's okay if it's rain… I have my umbrella here!" she gestured at the purple umbrella in her bag. Natsuki sighed at Shizuka persistence.

"Okay… Are you sure? I can ask the teacher to delay the exam…" she scratched the back of her neck. Shizuru who had been watched just laughed at Natsuki's reaction.

"Natsuki… You can't simply ask the teacher to delay the exam… We don't have such authority here…"

"We don't…? Geez!" Natsuki pouted. Shizuru and her daughter just laughed again.

"Okay, papa! I got to go now! I'm going to be late!" Shizuka quickly gave pecks to both Natsuki and Shizuru and she ran to the car. Natsuki just waved at the departing car, her brows frowned lightly. Shizuru could detect something was wrong with Natsuki, ever since the breakfast, she kept asking Shizuka to skip her class today. _I'm wondering why…_

After the car disappeared from her sight, Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. The raven-haired girl quickly turned around and she saw Shizuru looked at her with this worried face.

"Yeah…?"

"Are you okay…? Since the breakfast, I saw you worried about something… Is there something in your mind?" she asked the replacement lord. Natsuki sighed again as she scratched her head.

"I don't know… I was having this kinda feeling, something bad is going to happen…"

"To Shizuka?" Natsuki nodded. Shizuru smiled softly to the woman in front of her.

"It's okay, Natsuki… Don't worry! You already assigned two bodyguards for her… The best one, not to mention that…" Natsuki just laughed.

"Yeah, hopefully…" She smiled faintly, as her eyes looked at the entrance gate again.

---

It's already in the middle of afternoon, Natsuki sat alone in her office since Shizuru was out to meet with some envoys from Carudia.

"Senior Officer Nao…?" She asked the guard. The guard nodded her head. Natsuki frowned slightly.

"Okay… I'll be there shortly…" she said and the guard took off. Natsuki turned facing the huge window behind her. _What is it Nao wants to meet me personally…?_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Yes?" she turned abruptly, and a short spiky haired girl walked in the office with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Natsuki…" the younger girl greeted with delighted grin.

"Mikoto! Thanks for coming!" she got off her chair and she walked to the younger girl.

"Is there anything…?" Mikoto asked with a concern look.

"Yeah… Could you do me a favor…?" she smiled at the spiky haired girl.

"Sure… what is it?"

"Could you go pick up Shizuka… and take her to stay at your place for the rest of afternoon…?"

"Sure… I don't have anything to do anyway…" Mikoto grinned widely to the older woman. Natsuki nodded her head as she patted lightly to the girl's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot!"

"No problem! I'll go pick her up then…" Mikoto nodded her head to the raven-haired woman as she took her leave. Natsuki nodded her head in replied, and she closed the door.

"Okay… I've gotta meet Nao… Why the hell she couldn't just come here?" Natsuki mumbled alone, her hand reached for her coat, and she walked out the office to the place Nao asked her to.

---

"She will come out during this our…?" asked one of the black figures that stood behind one of the dark alley.

"Yes… I've been watching her for the past few days… she will come out within this hour…" replied the other. They just stood there, secluded from public eyes as they focused on the main entrance of the building about 100 meters away from them.

"Hey! There she is!"

"Let's go~ wait! That's… what is she doing there?" a finger pointed at a certain spiky haired girl who walked approaching the dark brunette haired girl.

"Th-that's the Northern Hound Interceptor Squad leader… damn it!"

"We can't do it this time! She's too dangerous for just only two of us! We gotta leave!"

"Yeah! We gotta leave! We need to tell leader about this!"

---

She walked towards the tower where she was told Nao was waiting for her. _The guard said that she'll waiting for me near the garden pond._ She walked to the place mentioned and indeed a certain red head was standing near the pond, looking at the distance space.

"Nao…" she called when she got close enough to the red head. Nao turned abruptly and a mischievous smile curved on her lips.

"Heheh, Kuga! Sorry! I can't go to your office…" Natsuki just frowned as she stopped few feet away from that red head.

"It's okay… Anyway, what is it you called me here?" but instead answering the question, Nao smiled as she turned her attention back to the pond. Her eyes caught a glimpse of figure, sneaked about 50 meters away from them. _I thought so… _Her lips curved upwards again and she turned facing the confused face behind her.

"Natsuki… I've forgot what I should tell you!!" she laughed loudly, and that raven-haired woman in front of her widened her eyes.

"What the hell!!? You asked me to walk all the way to this place and you said you've forgot what you want to say to me!!?"

"Ahaha~ Don't get mad… I'm just trying to make sure of something…" she grinned again as her eyes glanced through the corner of her eyes at the place she noticed the earlier sneaking figure. Natsuki noticed Nao was up to something quickly silenced and as she wanted to turn her head to look at where Nao's eyes were looking,

"Don't look! Just act casually!" Nao snapped at her. She spoke as faint as she could. Natsuki frowned slightly but she obeyed with what Nao asked her to.

"Let's get back to your office… I'll tell you the rest of it later…" she whispered and she quickly grinned as she patted at Natsuki's shoulder.

"Okay… I want to go check if Shizuka already home or not…" they started to walk back to the palace. By the corner of her eyes, Natsuki could detect a figure hiding at the place Nao gestured at her earlier. _What is that…? A spy? _But she just pretended she didn't see anything as she just talked to the other woman casually.

---

When they just got back at Natsuki's office, Mai, Shizuru, and Chie were already waiting for them.

"Hey guys…" Nao walked to the sofa and she settled next to Chie.

"Hey… Did you guys see Mikoto…? I haven't seen her for the rest of afternoon… She didn't come over to have her lunch either…" Mai asked at the two just currently arrived. Nao shook her head and she turned to look at Natsuki who sat at her chair. Natsuki smiled while leaning at the chair.

"I asked her to go pick Shizuka from school…" she grinned. Shizuru frowned slightly as she chuckled.

"Mikoto-chan to pick up Shizuka…? Why did you ask her to do that…?"

"Just a precaution…" she arched her brow to the brunette, and Shizuru just laughed.

"If you said Mikoto-chan went to pick Princess Shizuka, they should be here hours ago…" Chie said, receiving multiple surprised stares from the other women.

"They're not here yet…? It's already late… It's going to be raining anytime soon…" Natsuki frowned slightly as she turned to look at the window. The rain slowly dripped and later it became heavy.

"That's what I'm worrying about! Mikoto never this late before…" Mai walked back and forth inside that office. Natsuki faced Nao who also looked at her with this kind of look.

"Don't worry too much, Mai… Mikoto is strong! What could possibly happen to her?" Nao retorted blankly, attaining a death glare from that orange-haired woman.

"Nao… That one at the pond… Who exactly is that…?" Natsuki asked the red-head. The attention quickly shifted to the owner of the red hair. Nao rubbed her chin as she took a deep breath.

"Well… I was kinda try to prove something… And it turned out to be true…"

"About what…?" Chie asked as she took off her spectacles. Shizuru also looked at the younger woman intensely.

"I don't know who yet, but I'm sure that she is a spy… Someone put that one at the pond to watch on us, Kuga… More specifically, to watch you…"

"Are you sure about that…?" Chie asked the red head, as her eyes turned facing the stunned raven-haired woman. Natsuki just remained silent.

"I'm pretty positive about it… Besides, I've met Shiho this morning. She told me there is someone, from the newest batch in Lower House asked some intriguing matter…" Nao closed her eyes.

"What kind of matter…?" Shizuru turn to ask this time. Nao arched her brows slightly, a hand scratched her head.

"She said something about military data base… About each divisions and Self-Defense Forces…"

"That wasn't something a newbie supposes to know…" Chie said, with a frown. Shizuru nodded her head in agreement to Chie's words.

"That's the problem…"

"Anyway, whatever it is… I'm going to look for Shizuka and Mikoto…" Natsuki bolted from her chair.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. _Never thought she really cares about Shizuka…_

"I'm going! I'm going too!!" Mai got off her chair, and she followed the raven-haired woman out of the office.

"You seem to be worried about something, Natsuki…" the orange head asked the woman beside her as they walked side by side to the palace exit.

"I don't know… I think there is something's going on… If what Nao said just now happened to be true, I guess it's just not only my life at stake… Probably Shizuka and Shizuru too…" she sighed deeply, her hand fondled her raven hair.

"Natsuki…" Mai frowned worriedly.

"Now I understand why Kruger wanted so badly to send her daughter and Shizuru back to Rising Sun… She knew this kind of thing would happen…" she scratched her head. Mai placed a hand on that woman shoulder, grasping it assuring.

"Don't worry, Natsuki… Nao said was right though… Mikoto is strong. If Shizuka-chan is with her, we don't have anything to worry about~" she stopped when she heard laughs near the entrance. Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times and she turned facing the orange head beside her.

At the entrance, they saw a pair of figure who already drenched with rain water. They laughed happily as they made their way into the palace.

"Mikoto? Shizuka-chan?" Mai uttered in shock and she quickly jogged to the two. Natsuki let out the breath that she had been kept for a moment when she saw those two.

"Oh! Hey Mai!" Mikoto waved her hand, so do the little brunette next to her who laughed childishly.

"Maid! Could you find some dry towels for me…?" Mai quickly summoned one of the maids that stood not far from there. That maid bowed her head and went to get the mentioned item.

"What happened to you guys…?" Natsuki asked right after she stood in front of them. Shizuka laughed again.

"We're about to get back, but Mikoto-chan take me to the ice-cream stall… then rain comes down…" Mikoto grinned widely as she scratched her soaked hair.

"Hehe… Then I take her to the ramen shop before the rain get heavier…"

"Yeah! Yeah! Mikoto-chan treat me ramen! But it's not as delicious as Mai-chan…" Shizuka pouted as she put a finger on her lips. Mai just laughed as she put the towels on both of them. Natsuki smiled as she shook her head. _At least they're safe… _

"Anyway Mikoto! You should go take a hot bath now… You might get cold if you stay like this…" Natsuki moved to the little girl beside Mikoto and covered her body with another large towel before pick her up in her arms. Natsuki smiled at the giggling little girl in her arms.

"I'll get you to your mother, okay? She's worried about you…"

"Bye! Bye! Mikoto-chan! Mai-chan!" the little brunette waved happily to the pair behind her.

"Bye, Princess! I'll take you to my place next time! I have plenty of cats!" Mikoto grinned at Shizuka brightened eyes.

"Really? Yay!! Promise?" she pointed out her little finger. Mikoto nodded as she hooked her own finger on that girl's.

"We'll catch up with you guys later…" Mai said to Natsuki. The navy haired woman nodded as she walked with Shizuka in her arms.

"Don't make us wait for you guys _too_ long…" there was an amused tone in Natsuki's voice that Mai knew so well. The orange haired woman blushed almost immediately.

"Mai… I'm going back to my place~ Mai…? Why your face~?" Mikoto stopped her words when she saw the other woman face was brightened more deep in red color. _Her face was exactly like this the other day… _She could feel her own face heated up. Her imagination instantly wandered back at where they were in the bathroom the other night…

"Mi-Mikoto… I think I should go back to Natsuki's office~" she was about to walk away but a hand stopped her advance, grasped tightly on her arm.

"Mikoto…?" she turned around and she saw Mikoto already blushing heavily.

"I-uh… I need you to help me prepare the bath…" she stuttered but her golden eyes never failed from staring intensely to the violet one in front of her. Mai blinked a few times, before the reality hit her brain again. Her cheeks flared up deep red. Quickly she lowered her head from those piercing eyes before her.

"S-sure…" she slowly grasped the hand on her arm as they walked to the eastern palace.

---

_**While in the other world…**_

"Damn it!!" she tossed the papers in the air furiously. The white materials just scattered all over the floor. She clutched her tousled red head, her brows twitched tightly as she closed her eyes.

_Kruger said that she was near the beach when the storm suddenly pulled her into the water… And according to Mai and Mikoto, Natsuki dived into the water to save Takumi-kun, and then the whirlpool suddenly happened… Does it mean that both events happened at the same time…? When both Natsuki touched the water and they got switched? But how is it happen?_

"Argh!!! My head hurts!!" Midori banged her head on the table in frustration. She was about to drift off into sleep when she heard soft knocks on her door. Grunted irritatingly, she walked to the door and opened it. She was welcomed with few figures, stood staring at her in surprised.

"Oi! Oi! Midori… what happen to you…?" Nao asked with arched brow. Midore just grunted as she walked inside her apartment, leaving the door opened as a gesture of welcoming the guests.

"Yeah, Midori-chan… Are you okay?" Mai asked the messy lecturer as she put down a picnic basket on the dining table. She eyed each corner of Midori's apartment which in extreme chaos. _Is tornado just happened in this apartment?_

"I'm okay…" she settled back on her previous position at the coffee table, and she rested her head on it. Nao and Mai looked at each other.

"Anyway, where's the other two…?" Midori finally lifted her head to look at the red head beside her.

"You mean Mikoto and Kruger…?" the red head asked back. Midori simply nodded her head as her hand reached for her mug filled with coffee.

"Kruger is at her apartment… Fujino is giving her tuition for the upcoming exam…"

"And Mikoto is at Reito's place…" Mai answered, her hands made their work to prepare some food for Midori.

"Then… What are you two doing here…? Aren't you guys also going to have exams…?" Midori asked with arched brows. Nao just grinned while Mai kept silenced, pretending like she didn't hear anything.

"We're just checking up on you, Midori-chan… Here! Have some ramen…" Mai quickly served a bowl of ramen in front of Midori. Midori just sighed and she took the chopsticks Mai gave her. Nao quickly winked to the busty woman for saving the day without Midori noticing it.

"Anyway, we also brought something from Kaichou-san. She asked us to bring this to you… She said hopefully it might be a help for your research…" Mai walked back to the dining table where she placed the picnic basket. She took out an A4 size envelope and she gave it to the older woman. Midori swallowed slowly as she received the thick envelope.

"Is it from Fujino's Researchers?" she took a sip of her coffee before she opens the envelope. Mai just shrugged her shoulder, while Nao just smiled.

"We don't know anything about it… Nothing in that envelope speaks in our language… We didn't understand any of it…" Nao said sarcastically. Midori just glared at her while pulling out the contents of that envelope. A stack of papers were attached separately, into their respective label. Her eyes brightened up at the headlines on those papers.

"You seem happy…?" Nao asked the older woman. Midori just kept silenced as she flipped each and every page. Her face slowly changed, from happy to twitching brows. Nao raised her brows slightly to Midori's sudden changes, Mai also quickly sat down next to the red head.

"…bad news?" Nao finally asked after Midori put down the papers on the floor with a heavy sigh.

---

"Shizuru…" the raven-haired woman put down her pen on the table as she tilted her head to look at the brunette haired woman sat across her. Shizuru simply hummed in response, her eyes never leaving the paper in her hand.

"I-uh been wondering..." she uttered it softly, Shizuru quickly lifted her head to look at the pair of emerald eyes before her that shifted nervously.

"What is it, Natsuki…?" she put down the paper on the table. Natsuki just let out a sigh.

"What if I can never go back to my world…?"

---

"You serious, Midori?" Nao asked in disbelieve. Mai was totally stunned when she heard the young lecturer's explanations.

"It's almost impossible for us to take Kuga back… We can't create an accident when the other person is not with us…" Midori sighed again, she pinched her forehead hard.

"What do you mean by that? What accident?" Mai asked impatiently. Nao just frowned to Midori's statement.

"This Natsuki switching thing… When they both touched the water, it was assumed that they touched it at the exact same time. The both event collided together and it created some kind of alternate space that brought them into each other world…" she stopped to inhale deeply.

"We can't simply create an event for Kruger in hope that Kuga also will do the same thing… We don't have any communication with her in the first place! Besides, it is very hard to measure the exact time for two events to happen in a same time… In short, it will only happen accidently…" she ended her explanation with a deep sigh. Nao's eyes already widened while Mai stumbled on her feet, staring at the floor. Tears already welled inside her eyes.

"We have to start accepting the fact that…" Midori took a deep breath.

"…we can never see Kuga again…"

---

The area at Senate Office was already pitched black. Only few lights were lit on to light the hallway for the guards to do the patrolling duty.

She accidently left her stuff at her office. _Damn that spider woman! Meeting her early in the morning indeed gave me a bad luck the entire day… _Shiho mumbled silently to herself as she was greeted by the guards who patrolling there.

"Lady Shiho… what are you doing out here late at night…?" asked one of the guards. Shiho tried her best to put her casual smile. _Damn it! Stop asking me question! I'm tired, sleepy and damn angry with that stupid Juliet…I'll curse her next time! _

"Ara… I left my important document in my office. I need to get it for my meeting next morning…" she smiled again. Those guards nodded their head.

"Would you like us to go pick it up for you…?"

"Um, it's okay… I can take it by myself… Thank you…" she said as polite as she can with a wide smile on her face. After she walked past the guards, her face gloomed again. _Damn guards! Like I'm going to let you both walk into my office! It's my sacred place!_

She pushed the first door to the Senate Hallway. She was about to walk to her office when she heard something. It was a short kind of rustling sound. _What is that…?_

Her head twisted instantly at the source of noise. Her eyes roamed to each corner of Senate Hallway. She waited for the noise again but she didn't hear anything for the next few minutes.

Shiho sighed as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. _Maybe I'm just too tired… _She turned her office's knob, but suddenly the noise came out again. Her brows twitched instantly and she was extremely sure she wasn't hear things because she's tired.

She let go of knob carefully, trying not to make any noise. The rustling sound and a few soft thuds could be heard not so far from where she was standing right now. Two offices away from her was the Document Room, which extremely limited to authorized person only. _Those sounds are from the Documents Room... I don't think anyone is allowed to be in the Documents Room without supervision from me or Tokiha…_

She walked silently to the Documents Room, the noise was indeed from inside there as it was getting louder. She also could see a few flashes of light from the room. _Damn those guards again! How come they didn't notice someone sneaking into this room? I'm sure I will curse both of them later!! _

She grasped the knob carefully, and she took a deep breath. _Just wait! Whoever inside there… just wait for the power of Shiho the High Senate!!_

"Who's there!?" she jerked the door opened, the other person who already inside the room let out a loud squeak, her hands let go of everything that she held. Sound of scattered files or papers could be heard under such darkness.

Shiho quickly switched on the light, she was presented with a long brown haired figure with this shock and frightened look on her face.

"Junior Senate Clochette? What are you doing here?" but the girl was already trembled and stuttering few incoherent words. Shiho twitched her brows and she looked down at the floor where the papers and files were scattered. Her eyes widened instantly at the sight of top-secret and classified files on the floor.

"Miya Clochette! What is this!?" her voice was loud and thundering across the Senate Hallway. The guards noticed the sudden loud voice from the Senate block, quickly ran to the building.

Miya didn't make any attempt to run since Shiho already blocked the only exit there. She slumped on her knees as she heard the sound of footsteps towards the room.

"Lady Shiho! What happened?" asked one of the guards. Shiho, with her eyes never leaving the girl before her just muttered out an order to the guards.

"Inform Her Majesty, and Lady Mai quickly… We had an intruder who in attempt to steal Kravenitz classified records…"

---

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

She grunted loudly as she snuggled closer to the person beside her, trying to ignore the banging noise on her door.

"DAMMIT MAI! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT FOR YOU!" _What!? Nao? _Mai widened her eyes immediately and she saw a certain spiky haired girl still dozed off, unaffected by such loud noise. _Shit! _She looked around to find her night robe and after put it on, she walked hastily to the door.

"What took you so long, Mai? What are you doing in there?" Nao's face was annoyed as she jerked her head slightly to look inside the dimmed room. Mai quickly pulled the door to avoid Nao's inspection.

"Nothing… What the hell is going on with you, anyway? I'm trying to sleep here…" her face was filled with evident frustration. Nao cocked her brow as she snorted.

"…sleep? Yeah right… Anyway, have you seen Mikoto? I can't find her in her place…" she smiled smugly to Mai's flustered face.

"Sh-she's with me… Whatever it is why you come here anyway? Not to mention rudely banging on my door…"

"Get Mikoto up and go to Natsuki's office, now!"

"Natsuki's office? Why?"

"Stop asking too much, will you? Just go wake Mikoto up and go! You'll know it when you get there!" Nao said as she quickly walked away. Mai was stunned to the red head words. _What is going on…? _ Without any delay, she walked into her room again.

"MIKOTO! WAKE UP!!"

---

She was just got back from town after having couple of drinks with her Stripe Team when she heard sound of footsteps running towards her. She narrowed her eyes at the running figures not far from her spot.

"Hey! What's going on? Where are you guys going?" she called the guards, and they quickly stopped.

"Officer Nao… Sorry for the intrusion… We are going to inform Her Majesty and Lady Mai…"

"About what?"

"Lady Shiho had caught someone who tried to steal Kravenitz classified records and documents…"

"What!?" her eyes bulged slightly. The guards there nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Officer Nao! Anyway, excuse us… We need to get to Her Majesty and Lady Mai immediately…"

"No… You guys just go get Her Majesty and Lieutenant Hallard… I'll go get Lady Mai…"

"Yes, Officer Nao! Thank you for your assistance…"

"Don't mind it… Just go, quickly!" and the guards quickly ran to their destinations. Nao stood there silently as she muttered,

"Better get Mikoto too… Heh! Maybe she's with Mai already… I'm sure of it…" Nao grinned silently as she started to walk to Mai's place.

---

"Are you sure…?" she asked the blonde guard.

"Yes, Your Highness… Lady Shiho is with that girl… She said she will be waiting at Her Majesty Office for the next prosecution…" the blonde explained. Shizuru seemed to wonder for awhile before she nodded her head.

"Okay… We'll be there as soon as possible… Is the other high rank officers in the palace aware about this?"

"Yes, Your Highness… We already dispatch few of other guards to inform them right away. They will be waiting for Her Majesty and Your Highness arrival…"

"Alright… Thank you for informing us. We'll be there shortly…"

"Yes, your Highness!" and the guard left. Shizuru made her way to the bed, where a certain raven-haired woman still in a deep slumber. She sat next to the woman as she shook her shoulder lightly.

"Natsuki… wake up, Natsuki…" she spoke softly. Natsuki stirred lightly as she tried her best to crack her tired eyes open.

"Shizuru… What is it…?" she took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes lazily. Shizuru smiled softly to the other woman, her hand stroked the raven hair tenderly.

"Something happened, Natsuki… Lady Shiho from the High Senate had caught someone who tried to steal our classified documents…" Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times, trying to register what the brunette haired woman beside her said. Then her eyes widened instantly.

"Wait… What!?"

"Yes, Natsuki… Someone was trying to steal Kravenitz confidential documents… and she's already get caught by Lady Shiho, the High Senate…" Shizuru repeated her words as she tried so hard not to laugh at Natsuki's surprised face.

"R-really?" and Shizuru nodded again.

"Come on… we need to get to your office right now… They are waiting for us there…"

"O-okay!" Natsuki quickly got off her bed and walked hastily to the bathroom.

---

The office was completely silenced as the entire occupants in that room focused on a certain brown haired woman who stood at the center of the room. Shiho stood near the door, with Nao not so far from her. Mai and Mikoto settled on the sofa, while Chie leaned on one of the couch. Natsuki was on her respective chair and Shizuru was standing right beside her.

Not so long, soft knocks was heard on the door. Shiho voluntarily opened the door and Akira stood there with a soft smile on her face.

"Lady Shiho…" she bowed her head slightly. Shiho just nodded as she welcomed the young girl in. Akira walked into the room silently only to surprise when she saw Miya stood there in that room.

"You…" her mouth unconsciously muttered. The other girl gasped lightly to Akira's sudden remark.

"What is it, Akira-kun…? Do you know this girl…?" Natsuki asked the younger girl. Akira quickly bowed her head to the raven haired woman before her and she nodded her head slightly.

"I saw her talking with Archduchess Marguerite the other night at the park…"

---

"You have to tell us what you and Archduchess have been up to… We can reduce the penalty on you…" Chie said as she stood in front of the convict. Miya just bite her lower lip as she kept silenced. Natsuki just watched and she took a deep breath.

"She didn't doing it on her own will…" she uttered it calmly, all eyes instantly focused on her.

"Isn't it, Junior Senate Clochette…?" her eyes gazed intensely at the young girl in front of her. Miya was stuttered as tears started to well in her eyes.

"She will kill my entire family…" she sobbed. Natsuki turned to look at the brunette haired woman beside her. Shizuru smiled softly at her as she nodded her head.

"You need to tell us everything so we can help you, Miya-san…" Shizuru walked closer to the younger girl.

"No! You don't understand! I can't tell you… You don't know how she is…"

"Oh, I know her so well, Miya-san…" Shizuru gave the younger girl an assurance smile. Miya seemed to calm down a bit as her sobs slowly subsided.

"Don't worry, Miya-san… We will not let her do anything to you…or your family… I will ask my people to find your family and rescue them… All you have to do is just tell us everything the Archduchess planned on and we will go with a relevant verdict for her doing…" Natsuki entwined her fingers and she leaned her chin on it.

"You will…?" asked the sobbing girl. Natsuki nodded her head as she smiled softly.

"Why don't we get start now…?"

---

"Akira-kun… Place your subordinates to watch her… Make sure her safety is secure… We didn't know what that archduchess capable of…" Natsuki said to the younger woman and Akira quickly nodded her head.

"I will… I take my leave now, your Majesty…" Akira bowed her head as she escorted the brown haired woman out of the office. Miya stopped at the doorway and she turned around facing Natsuki.

"Your Majesty… I'm truly sorry for what I've done…"

"I understand, Miya-san…" Natsuki smiled slightly to the girl and Miya just nodded her head. Both of the women walked out the office, and silent once again engulfed them.

"Anyway Lady Shiho… I must say that we're truly grateful for your fast act… Without your amazing feat, we would never know what is coming towards us…" Shizuru smiled softly to the corkscrew haired woman.

"Eheh… Um! It's my pleasure, your Highness… It is indeed my duty to do my best to protect this kingdom…" she said proudly. Nao just rolled her eyes as she grunted silently. _What the hell… you just happened to be there at the right timing… Such luck…_

"I'll take my leave, your Majesty, your Highness…" the corkscrew haired woman gave the lord and the queen a bow and she grinned at the certain red head before she walked out the office.

"Damn that woman… I swear I will cut those hairs one day!" Nao grunted irritatingly as she sat down on the sofa. Mai and Chie just laughed.

"Anyway, thanks for your time everyone… a message will be send to Aries and Artai to inform about this matter… Hope that stupid archduchess will show up… if not she's at her doom…" Natsuki got off her chair as she massaged her tired neck.

"Yeah… I need my sleep right now… Mikoto… Let's go to sleep…" Mai pulled the sleepy girl beside her.

"Oh… More like, 'Mikoto, let's pick up what we'd left just now…?' Nao grinned.

"Nao!!" Mai snapped at the laughing red head, the others just laughed.

---

It was very early in the morning, she had received an outrage message from Kravenitz. She gritted her teeth as she crumpled the paper in her fist. _Damn it! _

"Archduchess Marguerite… We have to depart soon… If not we're not going to make it to the meeting…" her assistant said with a worried look.

"Shut up! I know! Just go get things ready! I'll be there shortly!" she snapped at the other woman, and her assistant quickly excused herself.

_Damn it! I can't back away now… I must go… If not everything will be ruin! _

She grabbed her mantel and she walked out her room with an evident anger on her face.

---

Late in the afternoon, President Chrysant and Brigadier Armitage were arrived at Kravenitz Harbor.

"I wonder what is going on… Suddenly Kravenitz sent us a distress message… not to mention it was very late at night…" Haruka mumbled as she walked towards the car that awaiting for them. Yukino just kept silenced. Her brows twitched lightly to Haruka's comment. Haruka opened the door for her and she smiled softly to the older woman.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan…" and that blonde blushed slightly.

"Y-yeah!" she quickly walked to the other side and got into the car. The car drove off the harbor into the highway. They just enjoyed the ride silently as both had their mind drifted off somewhere.

"Hope nothing bad happened to that bubuzuke and Kuga…" Haruka muttered faintly but it didn't leave unnoticed by a certain president. Yukino smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

"Nothing would happen to them, Haruka-chan…"

"Yeah… I hope so…"

---

When they arrived at the Kravenitz Royal Palace and were brought to the Conference Hall, they were very surprised with the arrival of another particular person. It was Archduchess Marguerite who already sat on one of the chair. Her face was as calm as her usual, which somewhat irritating to a certain blonde. _What is she doing here…? _Her head kept replaying the same question as she escorted Yukino to their respective seats.

She looked around, the hall was already full with some familiar faces. Natsuki was sitting at her same location just like she did at the previous meeting, with the ever so loyal Shizuru beside her. Nao settled herself next to the young charming lieutenant of Navy Fleet. While next to the young officer was a certain High Senate named Tokiha Mai.

She also found a certain corkscrew haired woman which wasn't so familiar to her, but it wasn't who she is she concerned of. Her head kept wondering on how that woman got such hideous hair style.

Few minutes later, the door was opened again and a brown haired girl walked side by side with two fully dressed in black women. Haruka twitched her brows unconsciously. Yukino also had a surprised look plastered across her face, while the archduchess was as calm as ever.

Natsuki arched her brow slightly as she watched the young archduchess. _She's calm… That's a bit unexpected… But nothing is unexpected with this woman is guess… _And she calmly looked at the girl who just arrived.

"Shall we start…?"

---

Through the verdict which full of questions and explanations, Haruka couldn't contain her surprise as she was seen gaping through the whole time of meeting. The young president also couldn't believe what she heard and what she saw right now when Miya spilled everything about what she and a certain archduchess been doing for the past few months.

After a long explanation, all eyes immediately focused on the woman at fault. Tomoe just smiled with her unbelievably calm smile as she turned to face the young lord.

"Such accusation, my lord… If I was found not guilty on this… Just think about the consequences that you may encounter…" her eyes narrowed as they met with the piercing emerald one. Natsuki smiled back to the woman across her as she took a deep breath.

"So you're saying you're denying every single detail this Junior Senate told us…?"

"I'm sure that is what I'm supposed to do when you're being charge like this, right…?" she smiled again then she turned facing the brown haired girl who stood at the center of the hall.

"Besides… I don't even know her… I don't understand why she put me under such accusation~"

"That's a lie!! She's lying! She made me into this! She planned everything! She also the one who planned everything on Lord Saeko's dea~"

_BAM!! _

The window on Natsuki's right burst suddenly, shattered into dangerous sharp pieces after a loud gunshot sound reverberated outside the hall. Shocked screams echoed. The guards quickly burst into the hall, protecting the others inside the hall without delay.

Shizuru instinctively covered her body over Natsuki's as she pushed the younger woman down on the floor. Haruka also pulled Yukino into her arms as she turned her back facing the broken window, protecting the young president from the shattered glasses.

After a few seconds, the sounds of scattered glass were no longer heard. Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and found a certain brunette haired woman lay on top of her, unmoving.

"Shizuru~" her eyes widened instantly when she saw Shizuru's back already covered in blood with a large piece of glass piercing her behind.

"SHIZURU!!" she yelled and the others heard the yell quickly moved to the young lord. Mai gasped at the sight of heavily bleeding Shizuru who lay unconsciously on Natsuki. Nao gaped, bulged eyes as she was too stunned to act anything. Haruka who wasn't really injured, only a few scratches on her back abruptly let go of Yukino and ran to the place where Natsuki and Shizuru were.

"Shizuru-san!!" Mai quickly bend down and she checked on Shizuru's pulse and her breathing was getting shallower. Haruka was shocked but she quickly bended down, picked the unconscious brunette up and carefully placed her over her shoulder.

"Brigadier Armitage…" Chie was somewhat shocked with what happened and at the same time amazed with that blonde strength. Not to mention she also injured from the shattered glasses.

"Mai! Show me the infirmary!" the blonde sternly asked and Mai quickly nodded her head. They ran out of the hall as quick as they can to the infirmary.

Yukino hastily ran to the stunned lord who still not moving from her spot. Natsuki's face was paled, her body trembled fiercely. Nao who noticed Natsuki's distress, quickly moved in front of the raven-haired woman as she slapped lightly on Natsuki's cheek.

"Natsuki! Hey, Natsuki!" she slapped harder, and slowly Natsuki blinked her eyes. She tilted her head to look at the red head in front of her. She was about to utter something then she heard a loud scream piercing the silence in that hall. They promptly turned around and saw Shiho already burst into tears as she pointed down on the floor.

Chie instantly walked to where Shiho pointed and she saw a brown haired girl with her head was gushed with gunshot wound. Her blood spread out all over the floor. Chie quickly bend down to check on the girl, even though she knew there was no possibility the girl is still alive after a through and through shot on her head. _So…they weren't targeting at Natsuki in a first place… _She clenched her fists tightly as her teeth gritted. _Damn it! Our one and only proof that we have… _She tilted her head to look at the only smiling face in that hall. Tomoe just smiled as she let out soft sigh.

"Ara… she's dead… Such a loss…" she smirked wickedly at Chie's angry face. Chie's arms quickly trembling for holding up deep anger.

"Damn you woman!" Natsuki bolted upright, her emerald eyes flickered with fury but she was halted as she was successfully being held by a certain red head who locked her arms over the older woman's neck and shoulder.

"Calm down, Natsuki!!" she whispered harshly at the enraged woman. Yukino also stood in front the young lord as she tenderly grasped Natsuki's face.

"Calm down, Natsuki-san… Don't do anything stupid… It will cause you a lot more problem if we mess with her now…" she calmly whispered at the other woman, and Natsuki slowly settled down. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. _Damn it! ...Shizuru!!_

"I assume the meeting is over since your primary living evidence is dead now… I shall take my leave~"

"Your Majesty!!" a sudden yell at the doorway, as all eyes turned to look at it, they saw a badly injured woman stumbled weakly at the doorframe. She was one of the bodyguards that were assigned to escort Princess Shizuka. Tomoe smiled slightly at the sight of injured woman in front of her. _Ara… It's started already?_

"Raven? What happened to you!?" Chie hastily lunged forward to catch the falling body. Raven gasped with difficulties as she strained the pain that spread inside her body.

"P-princess Shizuka…" she spoke with a heavy breath. Chie, Nao and Natsuki immediately flinched when they heard Shizuka's name being mentioned.

"We're attacked on our way back here… Elise is killed… They took Princess Shizuka with them…"

* * *

Heehe~ I can't believe I managed to write such a long chapter... Anyway, please review guys! Thanks a lot~~ ^_^


	18. Chapter 16: Goodbye…

**Hello guys! This is it. The final chapter! I've been working it all night. Hahahaha~ At first thought that I want to make another one chapter before the final. But, I think I just want to end this ASAP… Hope you guys enjoy the reading and have a nice day… ^_^**

* * *

**Kyo Kara… You Are Our Lord!**

**Chapter 16: Goodbye…**

The injured woman breathe out her last breath, her arms flopped to the side limply.

"Raven! Hey!" Chie shook the lifeless body rigorously. There was no answer from the woman. She was no longer breathing. Chie hissed under her breath, she closed her eyes tightly. She slowly turned around, facing the others behind her. She shook her head in disappointment to them.

"What the hell…" Nao's eyes widened in disbelieve. Natsuki was still stunned. Her head couldn't really comprehend with everything that happened. Everything was too sudden for her.

A small snicker echoed softly across the hall. Natsuki found her brows twitched in instant when her eyes met with the archduchess before her. Tomoe smirked as she shrugged her shoulder.

"What an unfortunate day for you, my lord… First your wife is injured and now your daughter is kidnapped~"

"Another word… Just another word and I swear I will kill you…" her teeth clashed together. Tomoe grinned with an evil smile.

"Kill me…? Is that a threat, Lord Kruger…? You should be more aware with your words, Lord Kruger…" she walked closer to the furious raven-haired woman.

"You want to put your own people lives at stake, Lord Kruger…? Because I will be more than glad to call this a war between our nations since you've threatening to kill me…" she smirked again. Natsuki's emerald eyes sparked with rage and she was about to retort when a hand grasped her shoulder a bit too strongly. She turned and saw Yukino shook her head at her.

"You heard it too, right? President Chrysant…?" Tomoe grinned widely at the mousy haired woman. Yukino smiled calmly as she took a deep breath.

"I believe I fail to notice such words from Lord Kruger…" _Enough with these incidents today… The last thing I want to happen is a war with The Artai… _

Tomoe simply arched her brow and she let out soft chuckles.

"Ara-ara… Never thought you're such ignorant, President Chrysant… I have such a high expectation on you…" but Yukino just smiled. Natsuki just watched Tomoe with her preposterous talking.

"Shouldn't you do something about your precious little princess, Lord Kruger…? If I were you, I will immediately dispatch searching teams before Shizuru onee-sama knows about it…" she ended her words with a wicked smile. Natsuki glared intensely at the woman just before she called for Nao and Chie.

"Dispatch your searching teams and make a thorough search all over country. Send some people at the borders, block every single trip out of country and make sure no one out the country yet!" she calmly gave out her orders to the two women, Nao and Chie quickly complied. They dashed out the hall leaving the only 3 leaders and the High-Senate with a few guards.

"High Senate Shiho… Could you help me to manage with the other councils...? I'm sure the news about Her Highness Shizuru and Princess Shizuka already forwarded to them…" Natsuki turned facing the corkscrew woman not far from her. Shiho seemed to stun just before she nodded her head.

"I will, Your Majesty! Just leave it to me!" and Natsuki nodded her head.

"Guards! Sent off a warning siren to the entire palace! The sniper maybe still around the area! Put on high security especially in the main palace!" Shiho shouted as she quickly ran out of the hall with a few guards trailing her steps.

The hall was only occupied with the three leader and some escorts from Artai that came along with that Archduchess earlier. There were about another three guards left in that hall too.

"I shall take my leave now… I'm going to visit Shizuru onee-sama…"

"Don't you dare come any closer to her!"

"Why not…? What are you going to do, Kruger…? I'm just simply visiting an injured friend, and I mean no harm…" she smirked and started to walk away.

"Oh, another thing, Kruger…" she stopped at her steps, turned her head slightly to look at the raven-haired woman past her shoulder.

"If you want your daughter safe… you know what you should do… Stop with all these things you're doing… _Everything_… And I'm sure your daughter will back into your arms safe and sound…" she said with a snicker at the end of her words. The hall was silenced now after Tomoe left together with her escorts.

"Natsuki…?" Yukino held tenderly the other woman's shoulder. Natsuki just gritted her teeth, she turned facing at the three guards in that hall.

"Could you guys go find Sir Akira and Sir Mikoto for me…? Ask them to meet me in the infirmary…"

"Yes! Your Majesty…" one of them dashed out the hall to find those two respective people.

"Yukino… I'm going to the infirmary… I want to check on Shizuru…" she said with a tremble voice. Yukino smiled softly to the other woman as she nodded her head.

"Yes… We'll go to infirmary together… I want to check on Haruka also…" they walked hastily to the infirmary with the other two guards escorting them.

---

"What happened to her…?" Midori quickly asked the orange haired woman beside her after Shizuru was brought into the Emergency Wing few moments ago. Haruka also was being taken to the treatment room for her wounds.

She was in Youko's office with that doctor when Haruka suddenly barged the door opened with Shizuru lay unconsciously on her shoulder.

"Someone's shot the Junior Senate Clochette on the head… I think a sniper… The windows on Natsuki's top right burst and the glasses hit Shizuru-san…" she sighed heavily as she buried her face in her palms. Midori grasped lightly at the younger woman shoulder. They stayed in silence for almost 45 minutes, and later the door of emergency room slowly opened. Youko walked out the door with a relief look on her face.

"Youko… Is she okay…?" the red head quickly stood up and walked to the doctor. Mai also stood next to her, waiting for the doctor's answer. Youko sighed heavily and she nodded her head.

"Her wound is quite deep and she was unconscious because she lost a lot of blood. But she's stable now…" and her answer received some loud sighs from the other two women.

"Shizuru onee-sama is in here…?" a voice suddenly interrupted them, they turned facing the owner of that voice at the same time. Tomoe stood there with a wide grin on her face. Mai twitched her brows almost instantly at the sight of that irritating smile before her.

"She's having a rest right now… Maybe you should come some other time…" Mai said with a cold tone in her voice. Tomoe just smirked again.

"Ara… High Senate Tokiha Mai, right…? Maybe you need to learn how to behave and talk politely in front of a royalty…"

Midori twitched her brows to Tomoe's words, _who is this woman…? She's damn annoying! _She was about to retort at the woman but Youko unexpectedly stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Archduchess Marguerite… But Her Highness Shizuru is in her recovering process. I believe visitors may interrupt her rest…"

"Who are you wanted to prevent me from meeting her?"

"I'm her doctor…"

"Clearly you know who I am earlier… So move away so I can get into her room~"

"I can't allow you to do that… I know you're an archduchess, but this is my infirmary and I have an authority here. Even Lord Natsuki can't say no to me…" her eyes stared intensely to the teal-haired woman. Tomoe was speechless but quickly she placed her usual calm mask on.

"Very well… I shall visit her tomorrow then… You people sure have some guts to go against me…" she snickered as she started to walk away.

"Better watch yourself out next time…" she said it before she walked out the infirmary area.

"What's with that woman…? She's just damn annoying!" Midori blurted out with evident anger on her face. Mai just sighed heavily as she stroked her hair.

"Anyway, Youko-sensei… What about Haruka-san…? Is she okay…?"

"Yeah… She's fine. But she's sleeping too right now. I had to give her some sedative to calm her down since she was too jumpy on her bed… She kept on saying that she wanted to kill the 'stupid archduchess'… She had pretty bad wounds on her back too… Kind of amazing that she managed to carry Shizuru-san over her shoulder all the way here…" Mai and Midori laughed lightly at Youko's explanation.

"Mai!" they turned to see Natsuki and Yukino walked towards them with worried look on their face.

"Where's Shizuru? Is she okay?" she asked. Her eyes moved back and forth from Mai to the doctor and lastly the professor. Midori smiled widely, she patted at the young woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry! She's safe…" and she turned facing Yukino who stood beside the raven-haired woman.

"And Brigadier Armitage is safe too… Both of them are sleeping right now…" she grinned. Both Yukino and Natsuki let out the breath that they unconsciously held.

"That Archduchess came just now…" Mai rubbed her right eye brow. Natsuki frowned slightly.

"She's inside…?"

"No… She's not… Youko just kicked her ass just now!" Midori laughed. Natsuki watched the older woman with arched brow.

"Literally… Not exactly kicked her butt… I just _politely _asked her to let Shizuru-san have her rest… She's pretty annoying…" Youko laughed softly to her own words. Natsuki smiled as she shook her head.

"Believe me… I am too wanted so badly to kick her ass… Luckily Yukino didn't let me though…" Natsuki grinned while crossing her arms.

"Your Majesty!" a guard approached them with a worried face. She panted heavily when she stopped in front the young lord.

"I can't find Sir Mikoto or Sir Akira… They're nowhere in this palace!"

"What!? Damn it! Where are they when we needed them the most?" Natsuki grunted, her hand scratched her head frantically.

"What happened, Natsuki?" Mai asked the raven-haired woman after she shared a confused look with Midori.

"Just after you and Haruka went out, the body guard who was assigned to protect the princess was seriously injured. She managed to return and told us that princess was taken by this group of people…" Yukino explained. Mai and Midori's mouth were gaping.

"What!? Natsuki! Why didn't you go find her?"

"I can't leave this palace knowing that damn archduchess is around… But I did ask Nao and Chie to send off their search units across the country…" she gritted her teeth angrily.

"And now Akira and Mikoto are nowhere around! Damn it!" Natsuki banged at the wall frustratingly.

"Now, now… Calm down, Natsuki! Getting angry isn't taking you anywhere… We need to settle down and think about what we should do next…" the young professor pleaded.

"That's right, Natsuki-san. You need to calm down… Maybe Lieutenant Hallard and Officer Nao may have some good news for us when they got back…" Yukino smiled soothingly to her.

"I-I hope so…"

---

She panted heavily, as she crouched in slow pace through the dark tunnel.

"Hey…" a soft voice behind her. She turned her head.

"You… How…?" the other girl just smiled.

"I followed your trail… some of your subordinates helped me with it…" she replied.

"Is that so…?"

"How did you end up here anyway…?" she asked the panting girl.

"I was thinking to pick her at school and want to take her to my place. I promised her before… But I didn't see her anywhere near her school… Then I just wanted to go home, but I saw this group of people chasing after her car…" she wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"I see… You're not supposed to be here alone, you know! These people are too dangerous to deal by yourself!"

"But you're here… you're strong too!" they shared smiles.

"Anyway, some of my people are coming here… we should wait for them before we ambush their hiding place…"

"Yeah… I'm kind of tired too… We should go hide before they notice us…"

---

"Tell Lord Kruger that I want to meet her… Now~!" she demanded to the guard.

"But she is not here, Archduchess…"

"Then go find her!"

"Stop yelling at my people… You have no right to do it to them…" she walked calmly to the teal-haired woman. Tomoe arched her brows slightly.

"Huh… Soon I will have that authority…" she smirked. Natsuki just clashed her teeth silently.

"What do you want…?" Natsuki pushed her office door opened. Tomoe followed behind her and the door closed by its own accord.

"You know _exactly_ what I want…" she shot the raven-haired woman a venomous stare. Natsuki was simply ignoring it by rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what you want…" she hissed.

"Stop with all the things you're up to that involved me… Drop all the accusations that you charged on me. And I will spare your little princess' life…"

Natsuki widened her eyes in shocked. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, you don't know me so well, my lord… I am _dare _to do it…" she smirked.

Natsuki clenched her fists tightly. Her breath ragged.

"And I want you to officially apologize, publically for accusing me. In front of your entire people of Kravenitz… and I want you to say that you will descend from your throne… and you will entitle me as the new lord of this land… and Kravenitz will become part of Artai…"

"You're asking _too _much, Marguerite!"

"It will be worth of your daughter's life… If you're not agree with it, suit yourself… Just don't blame me later on…"

Natsuki was speechless. She just stared at the empty floor. Her head went spinning wildly.

"I'll let you have some time to think about it… But I'm not that patient though… Before midnight, I want your answer… If not, just wait for a delivery of your precious little princess _dead _body!" she laughed as she walked out the office. Later on, a guard came into the office.

"My lord…?"

"Yes…?" she tilted her head. The guard gave her a comforting smile.

"Are you okay, my lord…?" she asked in concern. Natsuki laughed bitterly.

"Barely…"

"I'm sorry with everything that happened, my lord…"

"It's okay… Anyway, is Lieutenant Chie or Officer Nao return yet?" the guard just shook her head. Natsuki sighed heavily.

_Shizuka… Shizuru… Damn it! I really screw things up now… Sorry, Kruger…_

_---_

"Nao! Some of my subordinates said that they saw Mikoto's Northen Hound Team and Akira Special Team just around here few moments ago…"

"You sure? What are they doing out here during this time…?" the red head frowned. Chie just shrugged her shoulder.

"I think we need to follow them… Maybe they're up to something…" Chie took off her spectacles.

"Yeah… I think so too. Let's go then. Ask your subordinate to lead the way."

---

"So…? What's your answer…?" Tomoe asked as she placed her hand on the table. The hall was completely quiet, since there were only two of them inside it. The hall was already cleaned from previous incident.

Natsuki just stared at the teal haired woman in front of her. Tomoe slowly twitched her brows when she didn't receive any answer from the other woman.

"Damn it! Kruger! I'm not playing games here! If you're insist to keep with your deeds, I will not hesitate to do~"

"Just take me then…" her voice was sharp, making the other woman silenced instantly.

Natsuki breathed slowly as she closed her eyes. _If this is what it takes to save Shizuka… And I know Shizuru will continue to manage this kingdom well when I'm gone… _

"You're giving up your life instead? Very touchy… Just for the sake to save a mere daughter…"

"She's not just a mere daughter… She's the next lord of this land… And if you're having a long life, you just wait for her to come and have her revenge on you…" she smirked. Tomoe just grinned wickedly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I will let that kind of thing to happen…"

"And we won't let you do anything to her either..." a voice interrupted them, they turned abruptly to look at the doorway. Mikoto and Akira stood there, with another unfamiliar face. Her face was beaten up severely but she was still conscious.

Tomoe widened her eyes instantly at the sight of that short haired woman, collapsed weakly on the floor after Akira released her grip on her collar.

"Mikoto? Akira? What the~"

"Natsuki-san… we found out that this person here is a leader of the underground movement that we had talked about before… She was the one behind Princess Shizuka's abduction." Akira moved to the half-dead woman that lay weakly on the floor.

Natsuki widened her eyes. She also could notice how fast the blood was drained from Tomoe's face.

"Besides, she has a very interesting info for us about this Archduchess here…" Akira grinned at Tomoe's pale face.

"Archduchess… Please… Save me…" the anonymous woman panted heavily, her eyes stared pleadingly to the young archduchess.

"NO! I-I don't know you… don't you dare drag me into this~"

"You don't have to deny it, Archduchess… We found your royalty seal in her possession…" Mikoto pulled out a necklace with a beautifully carved emblem.

Tomoe's eyes bulged again. _Damn it! I forgot about that necklace! _

"This is no mere necklace… It was descended through Artai's royalty as a symbol of entitlement for the next new archduchess… It was one and only in this world and no human can possibly create a replica since it was made by ancient magic by the early ancestors…" Mikoto dangled the necklace in front of the teal haired woman.

"You're proved guilty for kidnapping the royal princess and attempts for threatening her life… Secondly, for killing Junior Senate Clochette. Furthermore, this guy here told us that you're actually being part in Lord Saeko's assassination… With such proof that we have here, we can charge you a death sentence, Archduchess Marguerite…" Akira stood firmly in front of the trembling woman.

Tomoe was scared. She never had been scared that much before. She knew she had to do something… No! She needs to do something, or her life will be at stake. Her eyes roamed nervously around her and stopped at the shining blade behind the girl in front of her. _I have to kill that woman! If she dead, they can't charge me with anything!_

She swiftly moved to the girl in front of her, pushed her around as her hand grasped tightly on the blade. She took Akira off guard, as she ran to the half dead woman, swaying the sharp blade into the air.

But suddenly a hand grasped her offending arm firmly. Natsuki smirked at her with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't ever think about it, dear Archduchess…" Natsuki with her natural flair as an ex-HiME, swiftly stole the blade from the teal haired woman hand, her right leg did a hard roundhouse kick to her side.

Tomoe sprawled on the floor, groaned loudly in pain.

"Wow, Natsuki! Never thought you can do that!" Mikoto jumped on the table next to the raven-haired woman who quickly pointed the sword right in front the trembling woman on the floor.

"Oh… I've been dying to that to her ever since we lay our eyes on each other…" she grinned to Mikoto's remark. Mikoto just laughed as she jumped off the table and crouched down to look at the archduchess who was gasping in pain.

"You should surrender yourself before Natsuki do some other kicks on you!" she grinned. Tomoe just managed to glare at her while her side was still painful.

"Guards! Take both of these criminals into dungeon!" Akira called out for the guards who stood watching in awe.

"Y-yes!" they quickly pulled both Tomoe and other woman up and they took her out of the hall.

"How did you guys found that leader…? And where's Shizuka…? Is she safe?" she handed back the blade to Akira. Akira just smiled and she gestured at the spiky haired girl beside her.

"Mikoto said she was about to pick princess from school, then she saw this group of people chasing after princess' car… So she trailed them by herself. Later on my people said that they saw Mikoto off to the downtown, chasing some people. Then I went looking for her and we destroyed the entire hiding place for that underground movement." Akira smiled again while Mikoto nodded her head a few times.

"And Shizuka is with Nao and Chie. They found us on the way back and we asked them to take Shizuka to the infirmary." Mikoto nodded her head again. Natsuki took a deep breath and she smiled in reply.

"Thank you guys… I really appreciate it…"

"It's our job, Natsuki-san… Don't worry about it…" Akira smiled.

---

It was already past midnight, she walked silently into one of the infirmary room. The room was only dimmed with a small night lamp on the side table.

Natsuki rested on the chair that spared next to the bed, her eyes watched silently at the sleeping figure in front of her. Her hand reached up, caressing softly on the brunette haired woman's cheek. Shizuru stirred lightly to the touch and she opened her eyes. Natsuki smiled softly at her.

"Hey there…" she muttered faintly, her fingers brushed few strands of hair of the brunette's forehead.

"How are you…?" she asked. Shizuru just smiled, her eyes blinked weakly.

"…barely alive?" she chuckled slightly. Natsuki smiled as her hand took the other woman's and she grasped it closed to her face.

"I thought I'm going to lose you…" she sighed to the brunette's warm palm.

"I'm here right now, am I…?" she smiled.

"Yeah… I'm glad you're safe…" they shared smiles.

"Mai-san told me everything…" her eyes glimmered under the dimmed light. Natsuki smiled, as she leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"It's over…"

"It is…?" she asked back. Natsuki nodded her head.

"I promise you… No more… It's over now…" she smiled. Shizuru's eyes were widened slightly in disbelieve. Natsuki laughed at that sight of her.

"The only thing I need to do is to bring back your Kruger to you…"

---

It's been two weeks since Archduchess Marguerite public death sentence prosecution. She was approved guilty for each of the accusations towards her. Now Artai had their new archduchess to rule their land.

Natsuki sat silently in front the professor's desk while Midori walk back and forth inside that room.

"You've been walking around this room for god knows how long… Why don't you just tell me about it?" Natsuki glared at the fidgeting woman in front of her.

"I don't know how to explain to you, Natsuki-chan!"

"It's easy. Just open your mouth and speak!"

"B-but~" she sighed. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you but promise me that you will not do anything to me…"

"Damn it, Midori! Just tell me already! And why would I do anything to you since you didn't even tell me anything yet!" she snapped at the older woman. Midori swallowed slowly, and she took a deep breath.

"Okay… It's about…"

---

"_I think you need to get used with this world, Natsuki…"_

"_I can't find anything to help you get back to your world… Everything is so impossible to be done…"_

"_I'm sorry, Natsuki… I really am…"_

She sighed. She walked silently to the infirmary to check on Shizuru who still needed to be hospitalized for another few days despite of her persistence to get out of the bed. Shizuka was out the infirmary few days ago and she was with Mikoto right now, playing with some cats.

_I already expecting this kind of result… though I do hope that I could get back to my world… _She turned the knob.

_I really missed my Shizuru…_

"Natsuki…" she tilted her head up, Shizuru was looking at her with a concern look.

"What are you doing standing at the doorway…?" she asked with an amused tone when she saw Natsuki startled a bit.

"I-uh… Sorry…" she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Is everything okay, Natsuki…?" the brunette haired woman asked after Natsuki took a seat on the chair next to the bed. Natsuki just smiled faintly as she shook her head.

"I'm fine…" she smiled to the older woman. Shizuru stayed, staring at her not convinced at all.

"Don't worry, Shizuru… I'm fine! Seriously!" she laughed bitterly. But Shizuru narrowed her eyes more. Natsuki just sighed.

"Okay… I went to meet Midori just now… It's about me get back to my world…" she paused and she took a deep breath. Shizuru waited for the other woman to continue.

"I… I can never go back to my world again, Shizuru…"

---

Midori just explained to her earlier and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She walked to the park Shizuru had promised to wait for her.

_How am I going to tell her that she can never have her Natsuki again…? And I can never see my wife and my daughter… forever… _ She bit her lower lip, tried to contain the tears that started to well in her eyes.

_At least I have another Shizuru in this world… But am I worthy enough for her like her own Natsuki? I know I can never replace Kuga… _

"Natsuki…?" a voice woke her from her own thought. She blinked a few times and she saw Shizuru sat at the bench near the pond, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"H-hey…" she sat next to the brunette haired woman.

"Are you okay…?" Shizuru asked in concern. She smiled softly to the other woman as she nodded her head.

"Yeah… I'm okay…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah! I'm sure… I'm okay!" she swallowed the lump inside her throat. Shizuru just arched her brows then she giggled.

"You're such a bad liar, Natsuki… You know you can never fool me…" she laughed again. Natsuki just glared at her.

"What Midori-san said to you…? She asked after her laughed subsided. Natsuki just sighed and she took another deep breath.

"I-uh… I can't get back to my world, Shizuru…" she lowered her head, her eyes staring blankly at the green grass beneath her shoes. Shizuru blinked a few times just before she smiled.

"I know…" she grasped at the other woman's shoulder tenderly. Natsuki lifted her head instantly.

"What~ you knew about it…?" Shizuru nodded her head.

"I had accepted the fact that I can never have my Natsuki back since I read the reports from the researchers. But I got to admit it was really hard for me to acknowledge it at first…" she sighed. Natsuki just watched the older woman intently.

"But I guessed it was more difficult for you to accept it rather than I am… I think I need to be strong, for you…" she smiled. Natsuki just inhaled sharply to Shizuru's words.

"Y-yeah… I guess so…" she lowered her head again. Her tears slowly dripped down on her laps, wetting the area with few drops of water. Slowly she felt her shoulder being pulled and she was engulfed by familiar warmth.

"I will always be here for you, Natsuki… and I think I'm willingly wanted to start everything over again with you…" Shizuru whispered softly at the woman in her arms. Natsuki just couldn't longer contain her sadness.

She cried for the first time in the arms of a woman named Fujino Shizuru.

---

After visited Shizuru, she quickly went to Mikoto's place and she saw Shizuka was running around the backyard, chasing after some cats. _I know she had said she got plenty of cats… But I never thought it was this many! _

The backyard was complete with a huge pond and few benches on the sides. Mikoto sat at one of the bench with an orange cat on her head.

"Oh, hey! Natsuki…" she waved at the raven-haired woman who just arrived there. Shizuka quickly ran towards the older woman.

"Papa! Papa! Look! This one here is Lulu…" she held up a brown striped cat to Natsuki.

"Lulu…? She got a name…?" she asked as she fondled the pet on the head. The cat mewed softly.

"Yeah! Mikoto-chan let me name her! And I have few more here…" she pointed at her feet. Natsuki widened her eyes at the sight of 10-15 cats surrounding the little princess. _Okay… that's quite a lot to be called as a few…_

"Okay then… Just enjoy yourself, okay? I'll go sit with Mikoto-chan over there…" she patted lightly to the delighted girl. Shizuka quickly nodded her head and she continued to chase the cat around her.

Natsuki sighed and she walked to the spiky haired girl.

"Really, Mikoto… Where did you get all these cats…? It's almost 30-40 cats in here…" she settled down next to the giggling girl.

"I found them whenever I'm out having ramen at the town… They were stray cats, so I decided to take them home, taking care of them… They're nice guys!" she nodded. Natsuki just sighed again.

"How can you tell them as nice guys…?" but Mikoto just laughed.

"Anyway, Mai is inside… She's preparing some ramen for me and Shizuka! Since you're here, I'll go ask her to make for you too!" Mikoto quickly put down the cat on Natsuki's lap as she stood up.

"Yeah, sure! It will be nice to have some with you guys!" she grinned as she brushed the cat's fur.

"Okay! I'll go tell her now!" Mikoto quickly dashed into her the palace she shared with other officers. Natsuki sighed as she shook her head. She put down the cat on the bench and she walked closer to the pond.

She crouched down at the pond side, throwing few pebbles into the water. As she looked at the water, she tried to find her reflection on that crystal clear water.

"Eh? Why there is no reflection…?" she tilted her head up. The sun was still there. Then she looked down on the water which slowly calm again. She indeed couldn't find her own reflection on the surface.

She bended forward, her fingers touched lightly at the surface.

Like gravity suddenly pulled her in, she plunged forward into the water. Her eyes snapped shut at the sudden contact with the water. She choked at the water that ran inside her throat. _Damn it! What is going on? _

She struggled with her full strength to get back to the surface, but suddenly the current started to pull her in deeper. _No way! There's no way a pond can have current! _

Shizuka who heard the splashing sound, quickly turned around to look and she saw her papa was already drowned in the pond.

"PAPA~!"

---

Shizuru went to get them some drinks. She slowly got off the bench and walked along the side of the pond. The area was almost empty, there were no one actually except the two of them.

Finally stopped at one of the carving stone that lie near the water, she crouched down as she stared at the crystallized surface. Her eyes twitched lightly when she didn't see any reflection of her face on that water. She lifted her head and she saw the sun still shining brightly.

_Is the water in this world not really reflecting? _She moved forward to touch the calm water. As her fingers made their contact with the liquid, her body immediately was being pulled by the unknown force. She hit the water, making a huge splash due to the sudden contact.

Shizuru was on her way back to the bench with two drinks in her hands, then she heard a loud splash not far from the bench she previously sat on. Her eyes widened instantly at the sight of Natsuki drowned deeper into the water.

"NATSUKI!!" her hands let go the drinks she held.

---

"I can't find her!" Mikoto panted heavily from the water. Mai twitched her brows as her face started to become more worry. Nao and Chie also stood there, waiting nervously while Mikoto and Akira dived into the pond.

"There's no way she's not in there… It was only 10 feet deep!" Nao exclaimed as she moved closer to the side of the pond.

"Mai-san!" they turned around and found Shizuru and Midori ran towards them.

"Shizuru-san! Why are you here? You suppose to be in the infirmary~"

"Don't worry about it! What happened? Where's Natsuki?" Mai just lowered her eyes as she face turned facing the pond.

"No! She's not around here either!" Akira shouted from the spot she searched. Mikoto dived into the water again, still not giving up in finding that raven-haired woman.

"Mama! Papa~ it's papa~" the little princess already crying out loud in her mother's arms. Shizuru quickly calmed her daughter down as her eyes never leaving from looking at the pond, in hope that either Mikoto or Akira will emerge from the water with a certain raven-haired woman in their arms.

"Wh-what is that…?" Midori noticed there was a slight twirling movement inside the water a few feet from her. It was short, and after a few moment, the water calmed again.

Her eyes narrowed at a sight of something slowly emerged from deep water.

"WAHH!!" she gasped loudly as she reached the surface. She coughed a few times, as she gasping heavily for air. _Damn it! I wonder how long I was in the water... _She coughed again, as she tried to float herself on the surface. Her eyes were still blurry because of staying in the water too long.

"NATSUKI!" she heard her name was being called. She blinked her eyes a few times to get rid of the blurriness in her eyes. She caught a sight of group of people stood at the pond side.

_Everyone…? Why the hell they gathered there all of sudden? _

_---_

Natsuki was still nowhere to be found. Mikoto and Akira already done a few dives in and out the water but they still couldn't find the raven-haired woman anywhere. Shizuru slumped on her knees near the pond as her eyes started to well with tears.

"Nee-chan… What is happening…?" Takumi asked the orange haired woman. Mai sighed loudly and she just shook her head. _God… please… Let Natsuki be safe…_

Nao narrowed her eyes as she quickly jumped off her bench. She walked into the pond, slowly until the water at her chest level. _I thought I saw something… _

"Oi! Nao! What are you doing!?" Mai called, but the red head just ignored her as she kept on swimming slowly to the center of the pond.

"Nao-san? What is it…?" Akira swam to the red head. Nao just twitched her brows.

"I don't know… I thought I saw something spinning around here…" her eyes searched around her. Then she felt her right leg was being pulled from beneath her.

"KYAA~!!" she screamed right before she was pulled into the water.

"Nao-san!!" Akira was stunned when Nao drawn into the water. She was about to dive again to find the red head, then she noticed two shadows slowly emerged from underneath.

"ARGHH~" they gasped loudly for air at the same time. Nao coughed out some water, her face bright red. Mai, Takumi and Shizuru were all surprised with the sight of certain raven haired woman coughing forcefully. _Natsuki!? Thank god she's safe!_ Shizuru let out the breath she held just now.

"Natsuki-san…?" Akira muttered in surprised when she saw the raven-haired woman emerged to the surface, gasping for air. Nao widened her eyes widely and she turned facing the woman behind her.

Natsuki coughed a few times before tilted her head to look at the person who called her just now.

"Akira-kun…*cough* Hey…" she coughed again.

_SMACK! _

"Dammit! Spider! Why did you do that!?" she rubbed at the spot on her head where Nao had whacked her.

"Curse you! Dog! You almost make me drown just now! Why did you pulled my leg, huh!?"

"It's because your damn leg was the first thing I saw! I'm freaking drowning down there! Not to mention you're wearing such cheap underwear…"

_SMACK!!! _

"What the ff~ It's hurts, damn spider!!" she groaned loudly. Nao was about to smack the older woman again then a thought hit her brain.

_What…wait! Kruger didn't have such fascination towards what kind of underwear other people wear…_

Her eyes stared widely at the irritated woman in front of her. _So this woman here is…_

"Kuga!" Natsuki quickly covered her head, to avoid Nao's attack, but she didn't receive any. She tilted her head to look at the red head. Nao already had a huge grin plastered across her face. _Why the hell she's smiling like that…?_

"It is _you, _Kuga!!" the red head laughed frantically. Natsuki just twitched her brows.

"What the hell is going on with you, Nao~" then she stopped when she looked around her. _Wait! This place… This is not at Mikoto's place with cats… _Her eyes spotted at the few people at the ground, _Takumi…? Why is he here in this world of no men…? _And she saw this brunette haired woman, looking at her with worried look.

"Natsuki~" her heart skipped a beat when she heard that angelic voice. She quickly recognized that voice, the one she's been missed all these time. Her eyes started to well with tears.

"It is really you, Kuga-san?" Akira asked with a huge surprised on her face. Natsuki chuckled softly as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm back…" she muttered as she laughed again.

"What is going on there…? Why are they laughing…?" Mai asked as she narrowed her eyes to the trio who laughed cheerfully in the center of the pond.

"She's back!! Natsuki's back!" Nao shouted as she swam to the water's edge. Mai twitched lightly to Nao's words.

"Of course she is!" she turned facing the raven-haired woman who walked out the water with Akira. The others widened their eyes to the sight of Natsuki's garment.

"Natsuki… Your clothes…" _I wonder where Kruger had those… It was kind of cosplay's garments…_

"Natsuki… What's with your clothes…?" Shizuru asked but she quickly silenced when she was pulled into an embrace. Her eyes widened slightly to the sudden contact.

"I'm back…" she whispered to the brunette's ear.

---

She walked out the water, her jeans and shirt were completely soaked. All the eyes in front of her widened instantly at the sight of the unusual clothing.

"Oi… Kuga… where did you get those…?" Nao pointed at Natsuki's drenched jeans and her Metallica T-shirt. Natsuki just grinned as she walked closely to the stunned brunette in front of her.

"Na-Natsuki…?" she stuttered when she felt the intense gaze seemed to infiltrate her heart. Her eyes bulged widely when she was being pulled into an embrace.

"I'm your Natsuki Kruger and I'm back…"

---

_**Omake~~**_

**Natsuki: **I miss Shizuka...

**Shizuru:** *getting jealous* Shizuka who?

**Natsuki:** Ahaha... Shizuru... You're jealous, huh?

**Shizuru:** Of course I am... You're mentioning some other girl's name...

**Natsuki:** She wasn't 'some other girl'... she's special to me... *grin*

**Shizuru:** NA-TSU-KI...

**Natsuki:** Oh god...*laugh* I just love watching you like this... Shizuka is Kruger's and the other

Shizuru's daughter for god sake!

**Shizuru:** Oh...*getting embarrassed*

**Natsuki:** She's very cute though...

**Shizuru:** She is?

**Natsuki:** *nodded* Yeah! She has eyes just like mine and hair just like yours...but a bit darker… *grin*

**Shizuru:** A combination between the two of us? *wondering pose*

**Natsuki:** Yeah... That's what they said to me... Some kind of genetic engineering that makes it happened... *turned facing Shizuru who quickly tapped on some numbers on her phone*

**Natsuki: **...Shizuru?

**Shizuru:** Yes! Fujino speaking... I would like to know if there were any possibilities of combining 2 kind of DNA or genetic to create a perfect baby?

**Natsuki:** What the hell...? *sweat drops*

**Shizuru: ***nodded a few times as smile started getting wider*

**Natsuki: **… *thinking to herself * _What the hell with that smile on her face? _*more sweat drops*

**Shizuru:** *flipped off her phone and smiled widely* Natsuki! We're going to have a baby!!

**Natsuki:** ...*fainted*

---

It was late at night; there were heavy pants that could be heard echoed across the room.

**Natsuki:** I'm dead... *pants*

**Shizuru:** *giggles* Oh no, you're not... You owe me 1825 times... You're done with only 3 times tonight so you're down for another 1822 times. I'm not going to let you die before you pay the debt that you owe me...

**Natsuki:** *blush* that's freaking crazy! Do I have to do it that much?

**Shizuru:** Yes, you are... *sexy grins*

**Natsuki:** I don't get it... Why it has to be THAT many?

**Shizuru:** *wondering pose* Well... It's been 5 years of our marriage... So, one year consists of 365 days and nights, times it by 5, makes it 1825 days and nights. We're just done three times tonight... So you have another 1822 times to go...

**Natsuki:** Hell no! Even if I didn't owe you, I don't think we would do every night... It's not fair to calculate all days together!

**Shizuru:** Ara? I thought I heard someone said that she will do anything to make me forgive her...right?

**Natsuki:** Shizuru... I swear I will do anything other than this!

**Shizuru:** I don't want anything other than this... I already had everything that I want, but I only lack of this one... *sexy grin...again*

**Natsuki:** *groan* Shizuru...

**Shizuru:** Ara... *blush* Na-tsu-ki... The way you call my name just making me want it some more... Can we go for another one...?

**Natsuki:** NOOOOO!!!!!!!

* * *

**Can you guys figure out what Shizuru asked for...? Hahaha! I will leave it for your own imagination... I love doing this~ XD**

**That's all guys! Thanks for the support and I hope I did it well for my first story ever… I won't be gone too long since I've been working on this new story. A more laid back story compared than this one. ^_^**

**Semoga bertemu lagi~ (Till we meet again, in Bahasa Malaysia) :P**


End file.
